Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold
by Trayne
Summary: In the midst of pursuing Myostismon and the eighth Child, a new dilemma arises besides the addition of a new Chosen and Guardian. Before the Children can confront this, they have to confront themselves; Taichi starts with Yamato in the middle of the night
1. Prologue: Wake Me Up Inside

(Aug. 18, 2005- Ha! NowI can see that I'm actually getting more hits than I thought! That being said, even I don't consider most of this story to be good, so if you're _really _interested, please start with Chapter 6. If you're adamant about reading it straight through, however, then please read 'Growth' rather than this old prologue first. Thank you.)

Something I've noticed since I've posted other writings on this site is that if I keep it real, I get better responses. I doubt anyone will review, since no one has, but I think I know why nobody did. I got frustrated while writing this because I was so worried about how other people may think of it. So now, I'm changing around a few things to the way I want it.

Basically, this fic will be slightly AU. Other characters, like Hikari and the cast of 02 will come in, but in different ways. I'm also gonna change around some events and add a few. Let's just see how this goes.

There will be themes of angst, love, humor and maybe slight horror and fantasy later on.

Disclaimer: If Digimon were mine, I'd be working on the next series rather than writing this.

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Prologue

Just disappear.

Maybe, just maybe, if she just stayed here, not noticing everyone and everything around her, trying not to acknowledge herself, she could be invisible. Just fade away from everything, disappear... She felt like she wasn't real, invisible to the world.

She was nothing.

The cold fact hit her again as she tried to curl into an even smaller ball, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face into her arms. She absolutely hated thinking about these kind of things. That the world was cruel, as life was, and you were destined to live and eventually die a cold death, all alone. In the end, it didn't matter what had happened before, so she tried to make herself better. Instead, she only ended up hurting herself.

Okay, maybe transferring to a new school wasn't that big of a deal, but to this girl it was like being resurrected, allowed a few breaths of life, and being murdered again. She hated moving to new places, hated having to shun away all who would be kind to her in her own twisted way of being kind. She didn't like having such good friends when she would only have to leave them eventually. She didn't want to be that selfish, and...

She was a coward.

She was afraid of being remembered as... a bad person, and afraid of being talked about badly. Worse, she was afraid of being forgotten, afraid of being nobody... and afraid of disappearing.

These thoughts just seemed to turn round and round. Oh well. She knew eventually these thoughts would stop, and she would distract herself with happier thoughts and activities, but not now. She decided to just sit there and just mope some more, and maybe disappear...

"Are you just gonna sit there?"

Slowly, she came out of her thoughts and remembered where she was. An elementary school yard wasn't exactly a likely place to find an eleven-year-old girl angsting her lunch period away. She reluctantly lifted her head, and ebony bangs parted to reveal dark, tortured emerald eyes.

It was strange, for him anyway.

He had just happened to notice her, sitting over there, looking all dark and tortured. Like he wasn't? She was acting like she was the only one in the world who had problems. Tch, his were worse, they _had_ to be. So why should he have cared?

She was sitting over there, looking... like a lost, sad, lonely girl.

Then he had stopped thinking so coldly. She was the new girl. Of course she was lonely. So why did she have to look like that? Like her dreams had been shattered, like her heart had been crushed...

Was she going to stay like that forever?

Before he knew it, he had walked over to her, bending over slightly so that his wild, blonde bangs partially fell over one of his crystal blue eyes, and had asked aloud,

"Are you just gonna sit there?"

They looked at each other. As two children. Two lost, tortured souls. In the back of their minds, each thought that maybe they could find some sort of comfort in the other, even if just for a moment.

Was there a sea of loneliness in those eyes, too?

Was there a deep forest of sadness in those eyes, too?

The girl was the first to give up. What use was there to seek comfort when she could offer none in return? She turned her gaze down.

The boy said nothing, but kneeled down and tenderly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

This simple gesture infuriated the girl. Pity! She wasn't looking for pity! She wasn't looking for anything! She was _trying_ to disappear, to just let the world go on and leave her to rot in her own useless existence. What right did this person have to make her feel even worse? Weren't normal people supposed to help each other?

She snapped her head up, and the look of despair was replaced with rage, then suddenly with shame.

Great.

That person, that _guy_, was looking at her in a totally unexpected way. Those eyes... He looked like he was going to cry, attractive lips parted slightly as if going to say something. Why should he look sad? _She_ was the one suffering. So why did _he_ look like he had just lost his family in a brutal massacre that happened before his own eyes?

It wasn't pity. It was understanding.

What a nice guy. Even though society was usually a bitch, when people were nice, they were pretty cool. He was cool. Now she felt guilty about making him worry, or whatever he was feeling towards her right now.

"...I'm sorry." She really was, and she hoped he wouldn't be upset with her or anything. She didn't mean to be so obvious, if she was.

The boy offered her a smile. "You don't have to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Nobody..." He looked away briefly as an unreadable expression came across his face, "Nobody should have to suffer. You can't just let life pass you by, because no matter how hard it gets, there's always some light in the future."

He looked back towards her. "Sometimes you just have to be willing to accept it, you know?"

They stared at each other again. The girl looked at the boy with something akin to wonder in her wide, almond-shaped eyes. It was obvious this guy was going through some hard-times, too. And to think that as devastated as he might have been, he would have the courtesy to come over and comfort lil' ol' her.

What a nice guy!

She grinned suddenly, and placed a slender hand on the boy's blonde hair, ruffling it a little. "I like you."

The boy took on a comical expression of confusion, sweatdropping. "Wha...?"

"What's your name?"

"Ano... Ishida Yamato. You're... Kamichi Mitori, ne?"

She nodded, taking her hand from his head and crossing her arms in a show of comfort. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"It's a pretty name. It can be written with the kanji for 'wise god' and 'watching bird', if I'm not mistaken...?"

"You're right.Your name is nice, too."

"I really don't think it fits..." This was odd, he thought to himself. A minute ago this girl had been angsting her life away, and now she was talking to him as if nothing was ever wrong. Not that he minded, he felt as comfortable with her as if they had been old friends, but it made him wonder briefly if her moods always changed quickly like that. It was surprising that his presence made her so...happy, all of a sudden.

"So, you're okay now?"

"Yeah," she sighed, though still smiling, "I sometimes kinda go off like that. It's not really a side of me that I like people to see, but I'm better now."

"Good. Lunch is about over now..." He noticed that during this whole time he had still been touching her, his hand gently lying on her arm, and respectfully took it away. Composing himself, he stood up and offered his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

"Uh, sure..." She hadn't noticed until then how bright the sun had been shining, even though they had been under the shade of a tree, and one of the beams of radiance happened to slip through the foliage and shine upon him as he held out his hand to her. He really had no idea how gallant he looked.

Boy, was he cute.

She took his hand and he helped her to her to her feet. Not that she needed any assistance getting to her feet, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless.

He watched as she stretched her arms up, giving her body relief from the cramped position it had been in. It was nice to see her free from whatever dark thoughts had been plaguing her mind. She showed no trace of sadness whatsoever, and she really reminded him more of a bird awakening from a dark night's sleep, especially when she shook her head lightly, causing her raven colored hair to shimmer with highlights.

Boy, was she cute.

"Well," she said at length, "I guess we should head back now." She turned around...

"Oh! Watch out!"

...and promptly walked into the tree.

"Owie..." She stumbled backwards a bit, and placed both of her hands on a rapidly bruising part of her forehead, unknowingly into the boy's alarmed arms.

"You okay?" Cute girl, he still thought, but cuteness also usually came with a bit of ditziness.

"Uh-huh..." the girl said, swirly-eyed before she shook her head again and sighed with embarrassment, "That's a stupid problem I have... Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome," he replied, setting her up straight, then asked, "Why do you say that's a problem you have?"

"Because, well, you see... I have a habit of not looking where I'm going, most of the time because I never think about what lies ahead of me, and I end up running into stuff. Geez, I didn't think about the fact that I had been sitting against a tree."

The boy chuckled softly, smirking as he placed a hand on his hip and stood akimbo. "You're one interesting person, Tori-chan." She gave him a questioning glance, and he corrected himself. "I mean, Kamichi-san."

"No, it's okay." She offered him a grin. "You can call me Tori."

"Only if you call me Matt."

"Fine, but no '-chan'. I don't appreciate being called 'birdy'." She gave him a playful frown, which he returned with a quirk of a blonde eyebrow.

"A cute little birdy suits you. Though I must admit, you were more like a karasu a few minutes ago."

"A 'raven'?"

"A little angsty black bird, you know?" He laughed. "The name matches your hair, too."

She pouted. "It's not nice to call me names. We've just met."

"Okay, okay." He waved his hand, in a way the girl thought made him look even more adorable, and began walking off. "We should head back to class..."

"Um, yeah." She walked up beside him and they kept pace together, though when the boy looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed she was looking down at the ground sheepishly.

"What are we so shy about all of a sudden? Wait, let me guess, you forgot where the classroom was?" She nodded in reply, and he laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll lead you. Just stay by me."

"...Okay." She didn't feel shy at all, despite how close they were. She really felt like she was somewhere she belonged.

I hope I kept Yama-kun in character. Then again, almost everyone is gonna be OOC when they come in. (I'm almost positive I'll get reviews saying, "you dumbass, eleven-year-olds don't run around cursing like those fraks off South Park. This fic is crap, garbage, dirt, blah blah blah...) Whateva. Flames are nothing but lil' black letters. Sticks and stones, dude.

Not much was changed here, but a few things will be in the next couple of chapters. I just changed the whole kanji vs kana thing when they were talking about their names. I recently learned how to write a few things in kana (Go me!) and that's how I wrote Tori's name in a picture I drew. (Though I still like the kanji "tori".)

I'm off to make sum sammiches! Now review, FOO!


	2. Chapter 1: Thinking of You, Wherever You...

Disclaimer: Does Digimon look like it's mine? Well, it ain't!

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 1: Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

The waters were calm. In a way, they reflected the world in which they were a part of. Calm and beautiful to look at, but mystery and danger lurked in its depths. They also reflected the eyes of its lone observer, down to the color of the mirrored sky.....

Yamato had a kaleidoscope of thoughts and emotions running through his young mind as he sat on the banks of a lake. Joy and relief at the thought of finally being reunited with the rest of the Chosen Children. Confusion and frustration at the thought of how they were going to beat Myotismon to their world.... That lead to a more troubling thought.

He was jealous of Taichi. He got to go home, to be with his loved ones. Even if it was just for one day, he had a chance to relax, while the rest of the chosen kids were left to suffer the consequences of not having his leadership. Even though they were all back together, Yamato couldn't help feeling bitter towards his friend. He was able to go home, to be loved....

He thought of Mitori.

What was strange was that he didn't know how he felt when he thought of her. Was it anger? Regret? Gratitude? He didn't even want to think about the one, major feeling he could possibly have for her. It just seemed to make him sick, though something told him that the nauseating feeling in his stomach was good....

Yamato sighed and lay back with a flop, the rich, lush grass of the Digital World cushioning his fall. No need to think about **that**. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Protecting the eighth Child. Getting back to their world. Going back to their families....

His clear, blue eyes narrowed slightly as the sun was obscured by a passing cloud, shadowing his fair face. He had no family, at least not anymore....

What would be waiting for him, back on Earth?

His heart answered "Tori", but his mind knew better. She was gone. So much had happened to him. Even if he would be able to see her again, how would he be able to face her, knowing that he had found a higher purpose while she was still bound by the chains of fate that held every human except for eight children? How could he _do_ that to her?

Then again.....

Maybe it would serve her right, after what she had done to him. After she had _used_ him like that....

Yamato immediately pushed that thought away. He had tried his damnedest not to think of her. But he knew he could never forget her.

He'd never forget the look in those emerald eyes. That look of....what?

The sun escaped from its fluffy prison, once again nourishing the land with its light.

Maybe there was a deeper meaning behind it all. The Chosen Children, the Digimon, their worlds....

And Tori.

Though the day was already bright, Yamato knew the others still wouldn't be awake for a while. He sat up again, gave a brief smile to the heavens, and pulled out his harmonica.

The day was bright, and full of new, hopeful opportunities, contrary to the wailing notes that echoed over the water.

(((())))

She tossed.

_/No..../_

She turned.

_/I'm sorry..../_

But it didn't stop the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. Mitori was dreaming, a nightmare the demons in her head had been playing in her mind over and over for the past two months. Every night, endlessly....

It was dark.

Darkness surrounded her, it seemed to embrace her. At first, she was terrified, then gradually welcomed the familiar emptiness, even though she hadn't felt it in so long. It almost seemed motherly.

Then everything went to hell.

Everything shattered like glass around her. Even though she knew she was dreaming, the next part always felt real. The sound of breaking glass sliced through the silence, the same way it sliced through something attached to her back. She felt no pain, but was still horrified. That "something" would become clear next.

She would have been afraid of suddenly plummeting into the darkness, if not for what was giving her a warm sensation all over. Blood was coursing down her back, streaming down her arms, splattering in ruby droplets around her. It was coming from what had once been a part of her. Wings. Now they were reduced to bloody stubs and stained feathers that fell like tainted snow. A horrid sight to her young eyes.

Then came the voices. The mocking, unforgiving voices.

**/This.... is what you deserve./**

_/I know..../_

**/You turned out to be nothing more than an average, foolish human./**

_/I know..../_

**/Selfish..../**

/_Stop it./_

**/Ruthless..../**

/_Please, stop..../_

**/Heartless./**

/_No more, please..../_

**/Are you scared?/**

_/....Yes./_

**/Are you really? Or are you truly in denial? No matter what you say, your pain won't stop. You will continue to suffer./**

/_No..../_

**/Just..../**

_/I'm sorry..../_

**/Like..../**

/_Don't say it...!/_

**/Him./**

_/I said I was sorry!/_

**/Apologies are just words. Do you think that will help him? Do you believe that will save him?**

**Remember...../**

/_I don't want to think about it!/_

**/You are the source of all his pain. Then..../**

/_Please, don't remind me.../_

**/And now./**

She was scared. It was pitiful that an unknown, unfamiliar voice had to remind her of _that_. It was sad, and frightening, because....it was the truth.

Usually she screamed, challenging the darkness, only to be awarded with an abrupt return to reality. This time, it was different. It really sank in.

She.... was the source of all of Yamato's pain.

The times when he would laugh without humor when she would make a comment about life and people.

_/If it wasn't for me..../_

The days when he would be so busy battling with his inner turmoil that he wouldn't even talk to her.

/_If it wasn't for me..../_

The precious memories that became lies.

/_All because of.... me./_

She didn't scream. She didn't wake up. Instead, she fell. She was falling into darkness.

Falling.....

Falling.....

And hoping she would never rise again.

She accepted her fate. No matter what she did, bad things would happen. If she did nothing, bad things would happen. So she fell, and she continued to fall. Just falling, and letting her turbulent mind come to rest, to never feel again.....

And hopefully, never think of _him_.

_/I'd give anything to say what I should have said before._

_Starting with "I'm sorry."_

_I'd give anything to be beside you, listening to our song._

_I'd give anything to _feel_ you beside me._

_I'd give anything.... to _show_ you.... I'm sorry._

_I'd give anything, but....._

_What do I have to give except pain?/_

Then, something totally unexpected happened.

Mitori heard, or rather felt, something or someone, call to her. It urged her to open her eyes. She did, slowly and reluctantly at first, then quickly with shock when she saw.... Light.

It was indescribable. Its color kept changing. A blazing red, orange. A soft yellow, pink. A cool blue, gray. A vibrant violet, green. A gentle lilac, aqua. It was undeniably pure.

It may have been far away, but she still reached for it as it kept changing in front of her. Just a little more....

Then she finally touched it, and it instantly flashed and stayed a soothing aqua. The light glowed, piercing and eradicating the darkness. It bathed and purified Mitori in its holy radiance, restoring her wings. Everything around was bright and brilliant, snowy, white feathers swirled and danced....

She woke up.

Just like that, everything grew dark, save for the dancing colors one would see behind closed lids. Mitori was aware that she was awake, though the sensation of being caressed by hundreds of soft feathers still tickled her. Maybe because of the fluffiness and comfort of her down-filled mattress and comforter, her bed. She sat up slowly, feeling at ease and rubbing her eyes with her left hand.

Usually she had the odd sensation of falling as she woke up, and even though she was falling, she would somehow feel as though she was "rising" as her mind reunited with her body. This time she had felt like she was settling down, as if returning from a higher realm and coming back down to Earth. It was a nice change....

She was suddenly aware that she was holding something in her right hand. Upon opening her eyes, she was sure that for a second that what had been filtering through her window onto her right hand was a pure, white light instead of a golden stream of sunlight. But the light faded, and she blinked, confused.

She rubbed her eyes again and looked up out the window, noticing that it wasn't night anymore, but the sun hadn't quite risen yet. The first ray of dawn just peeked over the horizon as Mitori turned her attention back at what was in her hand. She was blinded for a moment, as the sunlight shone directly on the foreign object in her hand. It was definitely determined to be foreign as Mitori was able to look at it directly when her eyes readjusted a few moments later.

For what she held in her hand was a small, electronic device.....

(((())))

Was that a helluva way to get a digivice or what? A lot better than a light shining from a computer and crap, which is what I originally wrote. But that whole dream will have meaning later.

Don't mean to copy Rinoa, but.....

(waves hand) You will review, you will review.....


	3. Chapter 2: In the Memory, You'll Find Me

By the way, thanks to the people who reviewed my parody. It makes my black heart sing with remorse in the knowledge that somebody appreciates my twisted sense of humor.

And also, thanks to all those who reviewed My Heart is Drenched in Wine. That's one of very few things I've written without any regrets.

Disclaimer: Digimon ain't $#$# mine! $# people!

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 2: In the Memory You'll Find Me

"I'm really losing it," Mitori muttered to herself.

She was out in a park near the apartments where she was currently living. It was barely light, yet there she was, all alone. She couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. She was in America, after all, and she might as well have had a blazing neon sign on her that screamed "I'm a little vulnerable and currently unsupervised girl, please come take advantage of me!". She wasn't in the happiest of moods, but it was better than being depressed.

The reason for her being out here wasn't helping her either. Following her weird dream, she had laid awake in bed, dazed. Something about the strange, beeper-like device urged her to get up, and do something!

It was a good excuse nonetheless. She needed a push to take some action. Anything to give her a reason to walk out of her room, out of this 'home'. As much as she wanted to get away from _it_, she just couldn't find the initiative until that morning.

She quickly and quietly dressed in a navy blue shirt, that featured a white swirly design that looked like a nine, with a red collar and sleeves that reached halfway down her arm. Complimenting that were blue jeans that extended just past her knees and white loose socks covered by lime green and white sneakers. Not knowing how long she wanted to be gone, she took a small black backpack filled with various food and drinks.

So, just what did she hope to accomplish out here anyway? She rarely went out, lacking a social life, and she didn't even know her way around the neighborhood she resided in. If she was going to do something, why didn't she just do it already?

"This is beyond stupid." Mitori growled, looking down at the mysterious electronic device that merrily showed it was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this. She had no plan of action whatsoever, and overall felt just idiotic for even thinking she could get out and do something.

She started to put the "beeper" away when it started to glow white. "What the-" She cut herself off as a beam of light shot down on her. She suddenly felt like she was dissolving into water and turned into nothing for a split second. The last thing she heard was her own scream before everything went black.

"That's a nice sound to wake up to."

"Morning, Gabumon," Yamato said after he finished the last note he was playing on his harmonica and his Digimon sat down beside him. The two stared at the waters of the lake before the Digimon broke the silence.

"So what's up? You aren't having dark thoughts again, are you?"

"....Not really." Yamato paused a moment, then proceeded to ask, "Gabumon, how do you feel about going to my world?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. From what you and the others were always talking about, your world is very different from the Digital World."

"You aren't scared, are you?"

"No." Gabumon shook his head. "It's hard to be afraid of something you know nothing about."

_/That's so different from most humans,/_ Yamato thought to himself, turning his head to look at his partner.

"And anyway," Gabumon continued, "how could I be afraid when I have so many friends, and you?" He likewise looked at Yamato, and a genuine compassion and friendship was reflected both pairs of brown and blue eyes.

At length, Yamato smiled and nodded as a breeze ruffled his blonde locks and the fur of Gabumon's Garurumon fur coat. "Thanks, pal."

"There's nothing to be thankful for. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah." The boy turned his gaze back to the waters, as did his Digimon. After another moment of silence, Gabumon asked yet another question.

"So, what are you looking forward to back on your world?"

Yamato stiffened slightly, but quickly relaxed and answered calmly, "Oh, just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Simple things, like burgers and music and hot baths whenever I want one."

"Anyone special back home?"

Now Yamato stiffened considerably. "What made you ask that?!"

Gabumon chuckled knowingly. "Ah, so there is someone. Well, who is it? Tell me."

"I....can't. She moved away from where I lived before I came here with the others."

"So it was girl. What was she like?"

"She was... nice for the most part. She was kinda the only friend I ever had. Before I met you, of course."

"So you were just friends?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"We were just friends, Gabumon!"

"Alright, alright. It's just that it seemed you two were very close. I could tell from the way you smelled; you kind of smelled nervous when I first brought the subject up, then you seemed sad and frustrated."

"Oh." Yamato mentally slapped himself; how could he forget the Digimon's sixth sense about other people's emotions? "It's just that a lot happened between us."

"What happened? Don't keep your feelings bottled up again."

"Actually, that's exactly what went wrong, then....."

Gabumon opened his mouth and was about to encourage Yamato to go on, but he was interrupted by a call from little Takeru.

"I guess it's time to start our day," Yamato sighed, standing up and stretching out.

Gabumon stood as well. "Matt....."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you about her later."

_/Where... am I? No, I..... I know this place! Is my life flashing before my eyes? Am I.... dead?/_

Mitori was able to confirm her surroundings. She was in a hospital, the delivery ward to be exact, in Odaiba, where she was born. Everything seemed normal enough. Doctors and nurses rushed about, doing their jobs and all, but.....

Nobody took notice of the black-haired girl standing in the middle of the hall. Mitori reached out to tap a doctor on the shoulder. "Gomen ne, I-" She stopped cold when her hand passed straight through the man. _/What's going on?!/_

The faint sound of laughter in a nearby room caught her attention suddenly. Mitori guessed that since she was dead or whatever, she might as well take advantage of her strange situation, and simply stepped through the door.

/_This would be cool if it wasn't so scary.... What the-?!/_

She was surprised at the scene before her in the room. In the bed was a woman, whom she recognized as her mother, holding a little baby girl.... herself. Also present in the room was her father, and two other people whom she guessed to be the parents of another baby. Being held by the other woman was a baby boy, who looked to be not that much older than her, maybe older by a month. That blonde hair, those blue eyes....

Just as Mitori guessed who that could have been, she was suddenly in another place. It happened spontaneously and without a sound. She was standing in a park, in the middle of rain, though she wasn't getting wet. What immediately caught her attention was a small figure sitting all alone on a bench. A little boy, crying, oblivious to the soaking downpour.

_/That's..... Yamato./_ She immediately went over and tried to comfort him, but to no avail as her hands simply slipped through him.

/_Why is this happening?!/_

"Ri-chan...." Yamato sniffed between sobs.

_/.... Ri-chan?/_

"Ri-chan.... where are you?"

_/I'm right here, Yama.... ! Wait, something's not right.../_

Mitori was just putting the puzzle together when she was flashed to another scene.

_/Oh no... not this./_

There she was, as a little girl, huddled near a door and pressing tiny hands against her ears. Angry voices could be heard, a man and a woman were arguing. There was a sound of breaking glass. Little Mitori pressed her hands even tighter against her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yama-kun...." she whimpered.

Everything went white, and Mitori was left with her own thoughts.

/_These are my memories. Yamato and I... have known each other since we were babies, I guess. But how come neither of us remembered before? There must be more-/_

She was cut off yet again, this time because she was suddenly aware that she wasn't drifting in subspace, but surrounded by colors. Familiar colors of blue, green, brown.... A land, a sea.....

She was tumbling head over heels towards a planet. Again, she found herself screaming.

Yeah, yeah, there's finally going to be action in the next chapter. It may be up sooner or later, depending on how long it takes me to think of one important detail. You know, I took a while writing this chapter because I just had to draw a pic of Tori, and I couldn't decide what color her shirt should be. (I really wish I could show you all, but I have not a scanner, de gozaru yo....) It took me, like, four hours to decide, you know.

A----nyway...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Just a Simple Girl, in a High...

Oh yeah, this is where some of the language will come in. I don't care if they're only eleven, some younger, some older. I wouldn't write this story if I didn't write it the way I want to. Anyway, it'll be mild cursing.

As you've most likely have noticed, the chapter names are titles or lyrics from songs or quotes from games and anime. Anyone know where they all came from? They'll be throughout the story, along with some original poems I've come up with. Of course, the songs aren't mine.

Also, as new Digimon appear, I'll post their stats at the end of the corresponding chapter. I know, it kinda sounds corny, but I want to do this to show that I'm not some chick who liked Yama so decided to create a story about him and a girl and stuck her with all the qualities of a Chosen Child for the hell of it, even if I don't understand the whole concept of Digimon. I love Digimon as a whole, not just for the characters.

Now, for this light-hearted chapter in this drama, as the Digiworld turns.....

Disclaimer: Nope, Digimon ain't mine. All original stuff is property of moi.

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 3: Just a Simple Girl, In a High Tech Digital World

"--key! Wakey! Wakey! Wakey! Wakey! Wake--!"

"ALRIGHT! Geez, just stop---"

Mitori woke up in a more than pissed mood. She wasn't sure when she had blacked out; one minute, she had been plummeting towards a planet and the next she found herself waking up to a squeaky voice screeching what seemed directly into her face and something bouncing up and down on her chest. She had snapped open her glittering angry green eyes to meet large.... ruby.... non-human eyes.....

Attached to a head. A large head. A large head that had blinking scarlet eyes, and a goofy but very toothy grin.... and that was it. No body attached to it.....

Had she a mirror she would have laughed at herself as her glare disappeared and was replaced with a look of utter horror that turned her face blue. It wasn't every day that someone woke up from falling to what looked to be an inevitable death to find themselves perfectly intact, with a head staring at them. She did what most other people in her position would have done.

She screamed.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" In a frantic movement she tossed the head off of her and somehow managed to scramble backwards until she backed up against a tree. "Wh-what the hell are you?!!"

The head, which had somehow landed upright safely on the ground, giggled and answered. "I'm a Digimon, a Digital Monster, and my name is Miaomon! What's your name? Well, it's to meetcha! Me? Oh, I'm fine, except a little hungry---"

Mitori raised a hand to stop the "thing's" ramblings. "Excuse me while I reevaluate my sanity." She then proceeded to slap herself. "Okay...." She winced a little as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm not dreaming...." She took a second to make sure her ears weren't clogged and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at the bouncing head again with a sour expression.

It was a head all right. It looked to be the head of some sort of creature, completely white save for what looked like a cat's tail that had dark blue bands around it and its tip. Also, two round ears stuck up out of the top. The big, feline-like ruby eyes stared back at Mitori unblinking. The toothy grin was still plastered on its face.

Mitori pointed at it. "So you're a Digimon?"

Miaomon closed its eyes in a smile. "Yup!"

"And your name is Miaomon?"

"Yup!"

"And you're digital?"

"Yup!"

"So that means you're not real?"

"Yu- I mean, of course not!" Miaomon opened its eyes again. "I'm real alright, it's just that I'm not measured like you humans. For example, I'm not measured in pounds, but Gigabytes, terms of memory. I weigh 8.0 Gigabytes."

Mitori was still questioning her sanity inside (she is talking to a head, after all), but on the surface she seemed relaxed and asked another question. "Why are you measured in Gigabytes? Are we inside a computer or something?"

"Um, not quite." Miaomon looked thoughtful for a moment, gazing up and scratching its "chin" with its tail. "You see, we're in DigiWorld."

"DigiWorld?_" /That sounds like the name of an RPG world or something./_ "Does that stand for Digital World or something?"

"Yup! You're a smart one!" Miaomon giggled again and looked at Mitori once more. "Everything here in DigiWorld is digital. The trees, the land, the sea, and even me!"

"...Okay." Mitori just decided she was insane. She figured it would happen sooner or later so she decided to go with the flow. "So what am I doing here?"

"Hmmm...." Miaomon took on its thoughtful pose again and thought for a full minute. Then it smiled and laughed. "I dunno!"

Mitori fell over.

"All I do know is that you and I are partners!"

"Partners?" Mitori asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Yup! You and I were destined to meet! For what? I have no clue! But I'm so happy to finally meet you!" With that last exclamation Miaomon bounced into Mitori's lap with a giggle.

Mitori sighed. There was no getting out of this, it seemed. She was stuck in some foreign world with a talking head, and there was no use trying to convince herself she was dreaming. She tentatively raised her hand and stroked Miaomon's fur, not too surprised to find it soft and silky.

"So, um, Miaomon, what exactly are you?"

"I already told you, I'm a Digimon."

"No, I mean are you a boy or a girl?"

Miaomon looked up at Mitori with question in its ruby eyes. "Boy or girl? What are those?"

"Ah, you know, it's how you tell one gender from another. Guy or gal. Dude or chick. Man or woman. Or maybe in your case, mon or womon."

Miaomon blinked twice, then chuckled. "You're funny."

Mitori felt the onset of a headache.

"I don't think I'll understand until I get bigger. Maybe when I evolve," Miaomon continued, more to itself, "you can tell me, or I'll be able to tell to you."

"Evolve?"

"Yup, it's a trait among all Digimon, and it can only occur if we have a lot of energy, so we eat a lot. When we get strong enough, or if we are in danger, we can evolve and grow bigger instantly. How we grow bigger? When Digimon evolve, we transform into stronger Digimon so that we can protect ourselves. Why would we want to protect ourselves? Well, there are good, peaceful Digimon, like me, but then there are also mean Digimon that like to fight and pick on smaller Digimon. The more powerful the Digimon, the more they can evo--"

Mitori clamped Miaomon's mouth shut with her hand. "I think I've had quite enough for now." /_Not to mention you have a cute, but annoying, habit of asking and answering your own questions./_ "If you say there are dangerous Digimon around here, then I guess we should get moving." She scooped the Digimon into her arms and stood up.

"That's a good idea, but where are we going?"

"This is the world you live in. Don't you know where we are?"

"Nope! Never been to this part of DigiWorld, ha ha!"

_/I should have seen that coming./_ "So we're lost?"

"Not really. We just don't know where we are!"

Mitori felt her right eye twitch involuntarily. "Great...."

"Um, hey, you haven't told me your name. You do have one, right?"

"Huh?" Mitori had been lost in the consideration of banging her head against the tree. "Oh, yeah. I'm Mitori. Kamichi Mitori."

Miaomon tried the new words out for itself. "Kahm-mee-chee Mee-toh-ree. That's a long name."

"You can call me Tori for short. That's what my..... friends would call me."

"Toh-ree. Tori. Got it!" Miaomon then noticed the sudden forlorn expression on the human's face. "Something wrong?"

Mitori was just hit with a fact. She was probably the only human in this world. She was surrounded by alien landscape with no company save for the furry head in her arms and what could be thousands of other monsters lurking in the shadows.

/_So this... is what it feels like to be truly alone./_

"Tori! Oi! What's the matter? Are you hungry or something?"

Mitori snapped out of her reverie and gazed down at the little Digimon. "Nani? Oh, I'm fine.... Well, I guess I could use a snack. Just let me... Ah! My bag!" Her verdant eyes darted around the small clearing they were in. "Oh, I must have dropped it when I fell!" She finally spotted her black backpack in the low-hanging limbs of a nearby tree. "There!"

Miaomon bounced to the ground as its human partner walked over to the tree. "What are you doing? What's so important about that?"

"There's.... food in..... that bag," Mitori grunted as she tried to clamber up the trunk, only fall to the ground painfully on her rear. "Ouch... that's not gonna work."

"Allow me! Growling Blow!"

A growl, then a small burst of compressed air came from Miaomon. It was right on target, and the small attack rustled the sapphire leaves of the tree and disturbed the limb that trapped Mitori's belongings, causing it to fall into her waiting arms.

"Cool! How were you able to do that? I had no idea you were so strong, Miaomon!"

"It was nothing." Miaomon blushed slightly, then bounced over to its partner's side as she began to rummage through her bag. "So what's in there?"

"All kinds of stuff. I'm glad most of this didn't melt.... Here." Mitori unwrapped a granola bar and held it out to her Digimon.

"Um, what is that?" Miaomon cautiously sniffed the contents in Mitori's hands.

"It's food from my world. It's pretty healthy, and since you need to eat I---"

"Smells yummy!" Miaomon didn't wait for the girl to finish and proceeded to consume both the food and the hand that held it.

"OI!! LEGGO!"

(((())))

"So, how are we going to do this, Izzy?" Yagami Taichi asked the younger Chosen Child.

All seven of the children sat in a circle with their companion Digimon at their sides. After Takeru called back his older brother, Taichi initiated the start of an important conversation. With only four of the seven Digimon able to reach their ultimate level, the task of returning to their world and finding the eighth Child was going to be a difficult one. Even the combined forces of Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Megakabuterimon and Garudamon weren't enough to defeat Myotismon. They couldn't wait for the Crests of Hope, Faith, and Purity to activate. They had to go now! However, the question was where would they go? Gennai had informed them that Myotismon's castle held the gateway into their world, but they had no idea where that was!

"I'm.... not sure, Tai." Izumi Koushiro answered. As it was customary of him, his fingers were glued to the keyboard of his yellow laptop, his dark eyes scanning the information on the screen. "According to the map of the Digital World, it's highly probable that Myotismon's castle is located northwest of our location. Once we get out of this forest, we should reach a dark wasteland. However, it's really no use going there if we don't know how to open that gate."

"Not to mention," Yamato said, "Myotismon most likely will have a ton of his lackeys around, each more powerful than the last."

"Maybe we're just better off waiting for another message from Gennai," suggested Kido Jyo, the oldest of the group.

"We don't have time for that!" Taichi angrily formed his hands into fists. "We can't just sit around and wait for a sign! Myotismon could have already found a way to Japan!"

"Tai, getting upset won't help us any," Takenouchi Sora said softly. "Right now we need to think."

"What's important is finding that Child," said Sora's pink bird-like Digimon, Biyomon.

Taichi growled a little, but otherwise did not say anything else. A tension-filled silence ensued. Takeru, as the youngest and most innocent of the group, sought to put his peers at ease with a light-hearted and curious question.

"I wonder what the eighth Chosen Child will be like?"

Six curious pairs of eyes turned to the little boy, and the Digimon smiled knowingly.

"Maybe he'll be your age, T.K.," said his partner Digimon, Patamon, from where he sat perched on the boy's green hat.

"Yeah!" Takeru looked up at Patamon with hopeful blue eyes. "Then we can play together!"

Tachikawa Mimi, silently thankful for Takeru breaking the tension, formed a smile behind her buckskin gloves from where they lay folded on top of her drawn up knees. "What makes you think the eighth Child will be a boy, T.K.?"

"Whaddya mean, Mimi?"

"I just know the eighth Child's going to be a girl," Mimi answered, clapping her hands together at the thought. "I hope she has long hair. Just think of all the things we could do with it!"

/_Who's we?/_ Every male human and Digimon in the group thought.

"I agree with Mimi," Sora said. "We could use another girl on the team. What do you guys think?"

Taichi and Yamato exchanged glances, then shrugged and said in unison, "As long as we don't have another Sora, we don't really care!"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I must say I'm with the girls," voiced Jyo's aquatic Digimon, Gomamon. "It's better a girl than another Tai! Ne, Jyo?"

"Well, um, yeah," he answered, pushing up his glasses in a slightly sheepish gesture. "If we had another Tai, we would surely be doomed."

The said leader was loudly voicing his protest as the others laughed, so no one at first noticed the small beeping noise. It was Tentomon, Koushiro's insectoid Digimon, that called everyone to attention.

"Do you guys hear that?" he buzzed curiously.

Everyone at once silenced and noticed the sound. They immediately took out their respective Digivices. What was shown on the screens of the small devices were seven small red dots, indicating the location of all the Chosen Children. The beep was alerting them of another red dot near the top of the screen.

It showed that north of their location was another Chosen Child.

"This.... can't be," uttered Taichi. "Izzy! Isn't the eighth Child supposed to be in Japan?!"

"Well, yeah. It doesn't make sense. I'm sure that Gennai would have told us if he had arrived in DigiWorld!"

"What are we waiting for?" said Taichi's peppy reptilian Digimon, Agumon. "Let's go get him!"

"Yeah!" Taichi jumped to his feet. "Let's hop to it, minna!"

"Hold on, Tai," said Yamato said, standing up as well, facing the other boy. "We don't know if this could be trap."

"But we won't know unless we go and see for ourselves!"

"And risk putting everyone in danger again?!"

"Hey, you two! Calm down!" Sora said, getting between the two to stop a potential fight.

"We should be glad that we may have found the last Child, not fighting!"

The girl's efforts weren't wasted, and the two calmed down. It helped that there were strong feelings between the three of them. Koushiro sighed, then gave his view on the situation.

"Matt has a point about this being a trap, but at the same time that is highly unlikely. We all know the effect that Digivices have on evil Digimon, so it's plausible to conclude that Myotismon wouldn't possess one, nor any of his minions."

"So that means we can go check it out?" Taichi asked hopefully. Koushiro confirmed this.

"Let's just hope that Myotismon doesn't reach him first and turn him against us," warned Jyo as he stood up with the others.

"Aw, Jyo, stop thinking like that!" Mimi said cheerfully as she clapped him on the back, not noticing the movement caused a slight blush to rise to his cheeks.

Taichi's voice rang out clearly in the day. "Ikuzo, minna!"

(((())))

DigiWorld. The Digital World.

Even with danger lurking around every corner, Mitori couldn't help being entranced by its exotic beauty. Most of the trees held glittering sapphire foliage, something no tree on Earth possessed. The skies were strange mixtures of all shades of blue, and the clouds were the only thing that seemed remotely familiar. In all of her travels, Mitori had never really been anywhere that was completely devoid of civilization. It was an oddly empty feeling, yet something she welcomed. Sometimes she just wanted to be completely and utterly alone, and now she was. Well, not really, she did have Miaomon, but of course one would feel lonely if one their kind is not with them.

A small sigh escaped from her. She really could use some sleep. After her Digivice, as Miaomon had called it, had started to beep and she noticed seven red dots gathered in one area south of where she was, they had decided to head towards them. It may have meant that more kids were here, but she couldn't be sure. Her Digimon was taking a nap, curled up comfortably in her lap, and Mitori knew that she should be sleeping as well, but her mind just wasn't at ease. Who would sleep when there was a 99.9 percent chance that a monster could come out of no where and attack you?

Even though Miaomon had told her that most Digimon wouldn't attack unless threatened, Mitori couldn't but be a little paranoid. She was only slightly comfortable with the company of her Digimon, and other than that she was still wary of her surroundings. She looked down at the sleeping critter, and she suddenly felt protective of the little thing. Maybe that's why she was still awake, to look out for Miaomon.

Mitori's thoughts began to wander to other things. Like her dream, that voice, her flashback.... and Yamato. She mentally berated herself for that. This was no time to think of those kind feelings! Then again, why had she seen memories of herself in the past with him? And why hadn't she remembered them before?

A sudden movement in her arms jolted her back to reality. "So, you're awake now."

Miaomon had snapped opened its scarlet eyes. Something in the nearby bushes had caught its attention, and now it was in full alert.

"Miaomon? Something wrong?"

The Digimon relaxed. "It's nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Mitori stood up and held Miaomon in one arm as she slid on her backpack with the other. "So we just go around the edge of the forest until we reach wherever my Digivice is telling us to go, ne?"

They were currently at the edge of the forest they had met in, with the trees to one side and an open field to the other. Miaomon had suggested they walk outside of the forest to avoid the large, aggressive Digimon that most likely inhabited it.

"Yeah, it should lead us to where we're going. I wonder what we'll find."

"Whatever is in store for us," Mitori said as she began to walk towards their destination, "I'm glad we're prepared. Since you've eaten and slept, you have plenty of energy to evolve if you need to."

"Yup!"

"So what's your next form like, Miaomon?"

"I dunno."

"You've never evolved before?" Mitori wasn't too surprised anymore to find that Miaomon could answer complicated questions about evolving but not simple questions like what she had just asked.

"Nope! I've never really been in danger before. How can that be when there are tons of different Digimon lurking around? Well, it's because of where I was raised. I---"

Mitori halted when Miaomon didn't finish its sentence. "What is it?"

Miaomon was staring intensely into the line of trees. "We're being watched...." it growled.

Mitori didn't question her Digimon; she had that feeling too. Everything had felt too still, too quiet. Then there was a loud buzzing noise and disturbance in the woods.

"Look out!" Miaomon cried.

Mitori didn't need to be told twice. She jumped to the side just as what looked like a huge yellow hornet burst from the brush, and she was almost knocked to the ground from a gust of wind that followed after the pursuer missed and flew off into the field.

"That's Flymon, a powerful insectoid Digimon!" the smaller Digimon said. "It's going to come back, Tori, you have to make a run for it!"

"What?! What about you? I'm not leaving you, Miaomon!" Even as Mitori protested, Miaomon bounced to the ground.

"I'm going to protect you!" it retorted, clearly ignoring the other's concern.

Mitori wouldn't stand for it. "You're a head that can bounce and talk! How can you protect me?!"

"You're my partner! I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you!"

Miaomon defiantly turned its attention to Flymon as it flew in for another attack, the loud whirring noise announcing its approach.

"Growling Blow!"

The attack was much too weak for a stronger Digimon like Flymon, and it had no effect as it beat its wings aggressively towards Miaomon, causing the smaller Digimon to fly into the trees and out of sight.

"Miaomon!" Mitori immediately ran into the dense brush, to find her partner and to slow down her pursuer. The plan proved hardly effective as she heard Flymon crashing through the trees behind her. In her haste, she tripped and fell.

/_No! Get up!/_ She groaned a bit and started to scramble to her feet, noticing a branch that had fallen to the ground. She snatched that up, then continued on through the undergrowth.

_/If it comes to it, I'm not going down without a fight! Miaomon, where are you?!/_

(((())))

"Tori....."

Miaomon moaned from where it lay at the base of a tree.

_/I have to go! I have to help Tori! But I.... can't move..../_

A scream was heard, laced with fear.

_/Noo! Tori!/_

There was a rushing sound, then Miaomon was swept up in a small tornado....

(((())))

Mitori looked down. It was black down there. A real long way down. And in a few seconds, she would probably experience that for herself.

Her club had been obliterated. It didn't help that kendo wasn't exactly her specialty, and that taunting big giant yellow flies wasn't a good idea because they could shoot their stingers at you!

Now, she was standing only a few feet from the edge of a cliff. She had thought she was home free when she reached a clearing in the forest, only to stop herself short to keep from plummeting into an abyss. She turned to face the buzzing menace.

So this is what it feels like before you die. No life flashing before your eyes. No sudden calm. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. In all honesty, she had never been so afraid in all her life. To think, she was going to die, all alone, in another world, at the hands of a freaking fly! Wait a second...

She was in a different world. Miaomon - and how she wished Miaomon was with her! - said that everything here was digital. So if she was here, did that mean she was digital too? This was all starting to look like a game. If she died, she'd just respawn, right?

Right?

She thought of all these things within a few seconds. This could be fun. Maybe she had powers or something! A smirk formed on her face, and she stepped forward to face her attacker, when.....

"Dizzy Claw!"

A red blur came from the trees, streaked towards Flymon, and passed it, leaving a purple slash of energy across it in its wake. The mysterious flash skidded to a halt with its back to Mitori, and Flymon flew off in an awkward flight.

Mitori blinked. "What the-"

"Don't just stand there stunned, you baka!" The voice came from the figure, and held a feminine quality with serious attitude. Head snapping around to the human girl, the figure looked like a little red cat.

"In case you're wondering, you almost got killed, you---!"

"KAWAII!!" At once, Mitori forgot her the fear, excitement, and surprise of the past few moments and scooped up the kitty into a crushing embrace. "I just LOVE cats!!"

"PUT ME DOWN!!!"

Mitori obeyed, and the "cat" landed on the ground with a huff. A closer look revealed to her that this wasn't any ordinary kitty. There was white that started at about the middle of the face and extended down, covering the whole underbelly, the insides of all four pawed legs and enveloping the back paws in white mittens. The rest was covered in color.

Colors way too bright for an ordinary cat.

Red seemed to be the primary color, framing the feline's face and the whole back, running down the sides of the legs and covering the front paws. The red was broken by aqua stripes that also wrapped along the long tail and streaked the two front paws. Aqua was also the color of the feathery tips on the ends of tail and slightly rounded ears. A deep shade of blue was what covered the ears, each with a white spot on the back, and winded around the tail with the aqua.

There were also white, feathery protrusions on each side of the cheeks instead of whiskers, and black, studded leather bracelets around the two forepaws. The little pink nose was a cute feature, but the almond-shaped golden yellow eyes and protruding canines completed the all around wild look.

"Look here, girlie! I ain't no little kitty you can just pamper and pet! I just saved your life! See these things here?" Six gleaming black claws where what was indicated on its front paws. "These are claws, you ijit, and they're dangerous! So I'm dangerous! So next time, wait for me to save your sorry ass instead of playing hero!"

Mitori concluded very easily at that moment that this was most likely a Digimon, but.... She bent down to the Digimon's height and pointed a finger. "Are you Miaomon, by any chance?"

"Hell no! And if ya point that finger at me again I'm biting it off!" The Digimon bristled for a moment longer, then calmed down somewhat and proceeded to explain. "I evolved. The name's Shimamon, toots."

"And from the looks of it, you're a girl."

"Hold on, I ain't done yet! What were ya thinking, standing up to that Flymon like that?!" Shimamon rose from all fours and stood up on its back legs in a human-like manner, glaring at Mitori. "You were about a half-a-second away from becoming fly food! Do you know what would have happened if you were eaten? I would've ripped open that thing's stomach, pull you out, and beat you myself!"

"I'm guessing by that remark you mean you were worried sick about me?"

"Worried? Worried?! I was scared half to deletion!" Shimamon's golden eyes glittered angrily. "What do you think this is, a game?!"

"Actually, yeah." Mitori looked dead serious as she said that.

Shimamon fought the impulse to just smack her right off that cliff.

"Anyway, since you've evolved, you seem have developed a serious attitude."

"That.... happens sometimes."

"It's just too bad you turned out to be a cute little koneko-chan and not something stronger."

"I can still evolve, and I'm not cute! I'm fierce! See?" Shimamon growled, trying to prove her point.

"Right...." Mitori patted her head. "But what do you mean you can still evolve?"

Shimamon sighed. "There are different levels of evolution. As Miaomon, I was at the In-Training stage. Now I'm at the Rookie. Flymon, however, was at the Champion stage, a step higher than I am right now."

"So can't you evolve to Champion?"

"Not now." Shimamon sighed again. This conversation was going no where. "I'm pooped. You got anymore food?"

"Sure, just let me...." Mitori reached back, then a sweatdrop formed on her head. "Ano, eh heh heh heh."

"Don't tell me...."

"It, ah, seems my backpack got ripped off while I was running from that Flymon." She held up her hands in a hopeless gesture.

Shimamon slapped a clawed paw to her forehead. "Great....."

"It looks like we've been chased off track," Mitori reported as she observed their surroundings. "We should move out." She looked down at Shimamon. "Ready?"

The cat-like Digimon sighed again. "Aa, let's get moving."

No sooner had the two started on their way when a group of Flymon emerged from the trees. Shimamon barely had time to react and stood in front of Mitori as a string of Brown Stingers planted into the ground around them, one landing a bit too close and sending the Digimon flying into her partner's arms.

"Shima----" Mitori was just rendered speechless when she realized she had also been thrown.

Time stood still. She seemed to hover in mid-air. She hardly acknowledged several figures emerging from the woods. Some were large, others small, but one thing caught her attention. There were humans, and one in particular stood out.

Emerald locked on crystal blue.

Then, clutching her Digimon tightly to her, she once again found herself screaming, falling......

((((((((())))))))))

stats

Miaomon

Pronounciation: MEE-OW-MAHN

Digimon level: In-Training

Digimon group: Micro

Data size (G): 8.0

Technique: Growling Blow

Description: Kind of like a snowy version of Nyaromon

Name meaning: meowing monster

()()()()

Shimamon

Pronounciation: SHEE-MAH-MAHN

Digimon level: Rookie

Digimon group: Animal

Digimon type: Data

Data size (G): 10.0

Technique: Dizzy Claw

Second technique: Vertigo Glow

Description: As my brother put it, a "punk Gatomon". Shimamon is different from other cat Digimon (Gatomon, Blackgatomon, Mikemon) because she is at the Rookie level, rather than Champion, and doesn't wear gloves.

Name meaning: striped monster

(((())))

... One of these days I have to rewrite some stuff in this chapter. I just don't like it as much as the others. Well, I did write this as the result of frustration from the first reviews I received.... Maybe that's why Shimamon seems so angry...

The next chapter should explain a few things some readers may have been wondering about, and after that the fic will be pretty much AU.

That little button ain't down there fer nuthin'............


	5. Chapter 4: Here is Gone

Finally, in this chapter the AU will start kicking in. I have no idea why I decided to change the story like that, but it just came to me while I was drawing. Hopefully, things should get better from here.

Also, in case anyone is confused, I am going along with most of the terms used in the original Digimon. The most obvious is that I'm referring to the gang by their Japanese names (ex: Tai - Taichi), but I'm using other things, too. For example, 'Chosen Children' rather than 'Digidestined' and 'Crest of Purity' rather than 'Crest of Sincerity'. I'm also using some Japanese terms, so if you don't understand try looking them up.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't be here if Digimon was mine.

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 4: Here is Gone

The Chosen Children were overjoyed when they neared the last Child, who would hopefully be the eighth Child. But their joy soon turned to apprehension when they found a group of Flymon pursuing a target that happened to be in the same direction as the last Child. Palmon, being one of three Digimon that was rested up enough to evolve, evolved into Togemon in time to take out the insectoid Digimon. They had just reached a clearing, then a cliff, when Togemon attacked.

Yamato wasn't aware of that, as he spotted the Chosen Child. What he first drew his attention was a flash of red, then time seemed to stand still as he took in the long, jet black hair, the emerald eyes....

/_It can't be.... No..../_

He watched in horror as Mitori fell, holding her red Digimon to her and screaming.

"TORI!!"

"Matt!" Taichi cried out in alarm, but it was too late.

The blonde-haired boy was already running towards the cliff, and in a flash of data Garurumon was there with him. Yamato jumped onto his back as the wolf-like Digimon leaped, then ran with incredible speed down the cliff-side. In mere moments he was able to catch up to the plummeting girl and kicked off the rock wall, positioning himself under Mitori so that she landed on his back with a thump. Yamato immediately put his arms around her to hold her in place.

(((())))

Mitori had not noticed that she had screamed and closed her eyes as she fell, her weightlessness making her feel ill. But when she abruptly landed onto a warm and furry surface she found herself opening her eyes to stare up into the last person she would have expected to be there. Her verdant gaze widened in recognition and shock.

Yamato tore his azure stare from her emerald, not wanting to believe she was actually there in his arms. "Hold on."

That was all he was able say as he tightened his grip on her, while Garurumon bounded down the cliff-side. Mitori finally lost her grip on reality, if this could possibly be real, and fainted into unconsciousness.

(((())))

"Tai...." Sora began as everyone had their eyes on their leader. "What happened?"

Taichi and Yamato, along with their Digimon, had pulled ahead of the others when they neared the Chosen Child, and he had been the only one to see his friend vault into the huge crevice, riding on his Digimon.

"The Chosen Child.... fell," he stated despondently.

"Nani?" Sora placed a pink-gloved hand on Taichi's arm, bringing his chocolate eyes up to look into her concerned sorrel.

Taichi was a bit too shook up to continue, so Agumon did for him.

"The Chosen Child fell over the cliff along with her Digimon, and Matt jumped right after her on Garurumon."

"The Chosen Child is a girl?" Sora asked the reptilian Digimon, recalling what Mimi had said earlier.

"Yeah."

"Tori...."

Sora turned her attention to the boy in front of her. "What did you say, Taichi?"

The brunette broke out of his trance when she used his full name. Sora only said that when she was worried. "I think that's her name. Matt said it right before he jumped."

"So, he knows who she is?" said Jyo.

"I think so," Tai answered him. He placed his hand over Sora's, gently taking her hand off of his arm but smiling at her reassuringly. He turned his attention to Takeru. "T.K., do you remember ever meeting a girl named Tori?"

The little blonde shook his head. "I don't remember that name. What does she look like?"

"All I was able to see was that she had long black hair."

Again Takeru said that he did not remember her, and Taichi sighed. "Great, this is too weird..."

"I suggest that we devise a plan of action," Koushiro said. "Are we going to after them, Tai?"

"I don't know," he sighed wearily, running a white-gloved hand through his wild hair. "We don't know if there's anything at the bottom of that drop. Biyomon and Tentomon are still weary from that battle with Myotismon, so we can't fly down there." Taichi placed his hand over his face, shielding his expression for a moment from his comrades, then removed it to reveal a beaming grin. "I wouldn't worry too much about Matt. He's strong, and so is Garurumon, so I'm sure they're fine."

"So we're just going to wait for them?" asked Mimi.

"That will be necessary, since I have to speak with all of you."

Everyone, human and Digimon, was startled and turned to the new voice. It belonged to a shadowed figure on the branch of a tree, a somewhat humanoid shadow.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Taichi demanded as he balled his fists and Agumon, along with the other Digimon, moved protectively in front of their partners.

"I am simply myself, a messenger, if you must know. You need not concern yourselves with the plight of your comrades. In order to achieve balance, they must first find themselves, and each other."

"What are you babbling about?!" Gomamon barked.

"To restore order all hearts must beat as one in resonance. That is all I can say for now."

"You're not going anywhere! Pepper Breath!"

Agumon's fiery attack sped towards the shadow, but the mysterious being simply side-stepped and avoided the ball of fire with ease.

"I foresee you will cause me unnecessary difficulty. Very well then." The figure held one hand up, palm facing the Chosen Children. He made swift movements with it that were almost too fast to be seen, then brought both hands together with all fingers entwined except for the extended forefingers. A thin strand of light outlined its body, and the glow could be seen clearly by the group of children and Digimon.

"He's up to something, be on guard!" Taichi warned everyone. "Agumon!"

"I'm on it!"

The lizard-like Digimon was ready to evolve, but never got the chance.

"Warp Hole!"

The figure held out his hands to the group, palms outstretched and thumbs connected. A series of black balls of enveloped the children and their Digimon.

"What's--ah!" Takeru cried out in alarm as the orbs lifted off the ground, carrying him and everyone else with them.

Taichi's protective instincts took over as he grabbed Sora, who had been trapped with him along with their Digimon, and held her to him tightly as his field of vision went white, then black.

(((())))

"..... is her."

"Aa."

"What will you do when she wakes up?"

"I.... I don't know."

Mitori of course recognized one of the voices she heard, and instantly tried to wake up, to escape this horrid dream, to discover she was already awake. She remembered what had happened. Miaomon had evolved to Shimamon to protect her from a Flymon, but more appeared and they were sent over a cliff. She vaguely remembered seeing somebody emerge from the forest, but clearly recalled the boy who was just a few feet from her.... Wait, Shimamon! What had happened to her Digimon?!

Although she was worried, Mitori remained calm, grateful that she was lying on her side and her back was to Yamato. He couldn't see the myriad of emotions that flickered across her face. She patiently waited and listened to Yamato and, whom she had guessed to be, his Digimon.

"So how is she doing?"

"Okay, I guess. Do you know what Digimon this is, Gabumon?"

_/So, Shimamon's still out cold..../_

"I believe that is a Shimamon, a rather rare Digimon. I hear they're pretty reclusive, like most cat Digimon, and they have a very competitive and violent streak."

"So, she likes to fight, ne? I guess she tried to protect Tori, poor thing.... I think she's coming to."

Shimamon stirred, then groaned. "Anyone get the name of that Monochromon?" The feline Digimon opened one golden eye and looked up into the face of the one who was holding her in his lap. /_So, another human./_ "Your name."

Yamato was a bit surprised that Shimamon wasn't startled to see him, but it showed in his eyes for only a second. "Ishida Yamato. Just call me Matt. That's Gabumon." He indicated his Digimon with a nod of his head.

Shimamon turned her head, opening both ochroid eyes, and raised a paw to the reptilian Digimon. "Yo."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Hai, hai, whatevah...... Where's Tori?"

"She's resting over there," Gabumon said, looking over to the girl. He ignored Shimamon's rudeness, figuring she was just worried about her partner, and added, "She passed out not long after I caught you two."

Shimamon crawled out of Yamato's lap and padded over to her partner, then sat down on her haunches.

Mitori shut her eyes. /_What's she up to?/_

"How long has she been out?" Shimamon asked.

Yamato answered, "About ten minutes."

"Uh huh...." The red Digimon gazed at the girl a moment longer, then raised a paw and whacked Mitori over the head.

The girl immediately sat up, an artery pulsing angrily on her forehead. "What the hell, Shimamon?!"

"I knew ya were awake, so there's no use fakin'."

"Well, if you knew I was awake then why didn't you just say something?!"

"I've had a bad urge to smack ya ever since I evolved."

"You....!"

A large bead of sweat rolled down Gabumon's forehead as he watched the exchange between human and Digimon. /_They're worse than Jyo and Gomamon!/_

Yamato was bemused with his own thoughts. /_Tori.... she's never acted that way with me. But she's so relaxed with a monster she's just met. Was it really all an act?/_

"Ano, sumimasen...."

"WHAT?!" Both Mitori and Shimamon snapped, ceasing their quarrel and turning towards Gabumon.

The red glow of anger disappeared from Mitori's eyes as she blinked and remembered where she was and who she was with. She wanted to delay talking to him as long as she could.

"Um, konnichiwa. Who are you?"

"I'm Gabumon, Matt's partner. I had evolved to Garurumon to rescue you and Shimamon when you fell off the cliff. I'm pleased to meet you, Tori."

"How...." She halted the obvious question. There was no use faking anymore. "He told you about me, didn't he?"

"You know what my name is, so use it," Yamato said in an acrimonious tone. Though his words were harsh, when Mitori turned her face to his she found his expression unreadable. "It's been a while, Kamichi."

Even though she expected him to be hostile to her if they ever did meet again, Mitori's insides still turned cold when he said that. Yamato had referred to her by her surname; she knew he was pissed at her.

Well, if that was the way it was going to be, then so be it. She put on her mask, and answered in an equally emotionless tone, "Likewise, Ishida."

For no particular reason, the two children simply stared at one another. It was strange because neither wanted to look at the other, to see the other's look of hurt, betrayal, rage, and something else both refused to name. But they couldn't tear their gaze from each other, and each knew that deep down....

.... they had missed those emerald or crystal blue eyes.

Shimamon and Gabumon in unison looked from one human to the other, then at each other.

"Should we smack some sense into 'em?"

"I'm sure we could find a more peaceful way to resolve this."

They both turned to their respective partners.

"Matt...."

"Tori, girl...."

The two finally exploded, jumping to their feet. Gabumon was worried that from their stances that they were going to fight, which they did, but not with fists.

"How could you just leave me there like that?! Did our time together mean nothing at all?!"

"You act as if it was all my fault!"

"What, so I did everything?"

"You came to me! I didn't want to get to know you because I knew this would happen!"

"If you had just told me none of this would be necessary! Did you have no faith in me at all?" The blazing inferno of rage in Yamato's eyes died down at those words, leaving a blue sea of sorrow. "Did you really not trust me? Were you just using me to ease your own loneliness?"

"I...! ....I...." Mitori choked on her words. That wasn't the truth at all, but how could she tell him? Why was she suddenly so afraid? Would she be alone again? She closed her eyes, only to snap them open with fierce determination. She couldn't show her weakness now! "That's not it at all, if you would just--"

"No! I don't have to listen to a word you have to say!" The fury was flickering again in his eyes, bright even in the dim light of their surroundings. "How do I know you won't tell me another lie? Damn it!" Yamato shut his eyes and shook his head, and when he opened them again Mitori could see he was on the verge of tears. "I trusted you! I believed in you when you lost all hope! And I thought you did the same for me! But when you abandoned me, without a word, I.... I was crushed.

You were the only person I trusted with all my heart and soul, and when you practically disappeared, all my feelings for you, all my expectations for us...."

The tears were flowing freely, like water from the wall of ice Yamato had built around himself. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He mentally berated himself for pouring out his heart to the last person he ever wanted to again.

From the darkest part of his soul, a faint whisper he was scarcely aware of, he hoped the tears would cause her as much pain and suffering as she had caused him....

Mitori was speechless. Never had the boy in front of her expressed such thoughts to her, in such a passion. That was the only word she could think of to describe Yamato right now. Those passionate words, those passionate tears, those passionate eyes....

She stepped forward, passing a wordless Shimamon and a silent Gabumon, until she was in front of the boy who had haunted her dreams and thoughts for months. _This cycle of hurt..._

Yamato almost flinched when a cool hand suddenly touched his cheek. He raised his now slightly red eyes as Mitori's hand brushed at his tears, and would have searched her eyes for an explanation had she not bowed her head, resting both of her hands on his shoulders.

"I was wrong." Her voice was so quiet that he had to strain to hear her. "I thought that if I just left without a good-bye, you would be so mad at me you would just forget about it. But now I see that I've only caused you more pain. I won't ask for forgiveness, but I just hope you understand...."

Her grip tightened on his shoulders, and her body began to tremble uncontrollably. "I didn't count on us ever meeting again. I didn't know what to say or do, I've never had to say good-bye to someone so important. I.... never wanted to hurt you, and I never used you for my own selfish needs. I wanted you to forget me, but at the same time I didn't want to be forgotten. So I thought you would think of me only with anger. I.... I can't explain any better. I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything." When Mitori looked up questioningly, Yamato gently placed his hands on her arms. "I can tell from your words, and, yes, in your eyes too, that you mean every word you say. Wakatta."

The two didn't say anything else for a few moments, though their Digimon finally voiced their thoughts to each other.

"I've never seen Matt quite like this before. It's different from the way he talks about T.K."

"T.K.? Sounds like a guy. Is Matt bi?"

"No, no, no!" Gabumon was a bit appalled at Shimamon's question, so he made himself clear. "That's short for Takeru, his ototo."

"Hmph! Well, I've had enough of this mushy crap. I hope they don't kiss or something," Shimamon snorted, shuddering at the thought.

Mitori smiled at Yamato. "Arigato, Yama-kun." _/For understanding me./_

Yamato was a bit puzzled at the pet name- it sounded familiar- but responded automatically, "Anytime, Ri-chan."

/_This cycle of hurt.... has to end./_

(((())))

All together now...

1....

2....

3!

Awwwwwwwwww!!

Okay, okay, 'nuff with that. Like I've said, things are about to get pretty AU. As for the 'mysterious shadow'.... Don't fret, kiddos, he'll be revealed soon enough.

Oh, here's a short glossary for any Japanese terms I've used:

-kun - Used after a guy's name to show affection

-chan - female equivalent of -kun

nani - what

sumimasen - excuse me

ano - the Japanese way of saying "um"

ne - a verbal question mark

aa, hai - yes

wakatta - I understand

ototo- little brother (Gabumon and the other Digimon don't really know Japanese, but they are able to pick up on some terms and sometimes use them). little sister would be "imouto"

baka - idiot

oi - hey

konnichiwa - hello

I'll add more as they come along.

Comments, anyone?


	6. Chapter 5: Hanging by a Moment

Ahhh, it feels so good to be back! (Though I wish my back was here to join us...) I know I said I could have had this chapter up last night, but a strange thing happened...  
  
But anyway, here I am with this chapter! I had actually written about half of this before I left, but was uninspired and stopped. But hey, I got off my lazy ass and finally bought FFVII (I had only played a friend's copy) and since I was at the N. Crater and was lost, said "What the hell!" and beat the game. Such a kick ass ending, although it kinda proved that Cloud really had loved Aeris. To hell with that, Cloud and Tifa 4-life!  
  
So you can expect the next chapter to Eclipse Realm soon, and possibly another fic that's kind of a prelude to that. And since the new season of Beyblade will be here next week, I'll probably have two fics ready to go in that genre.  
  
Now, back to Digimon. I'm really pissed that I wasn't able to see the ending to Frontier (the last thing I saw was the episode where at the end the group arrived back on Earth and Lucemon was sending a message to all of Japan), so if anyone could fill me in, I'd appreciate that.  
  
Sorry, that A.N. was way too long, so I'll start the chapter, but first....  
  
I guess I'll reveal what the themes for each chapter were.  
  
Prologue - Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (I just know there's been like a thousand fics on this site that use that song. Personally, I love it, but Tourniquet and My Immortal are sooo much better. _I tried to kill the pain_.... .)  
  
Chapter 1 - A quote from Kingdom Hearts (In the opening movie that you can view if you leave the controller idle for a while. Also, you can hear an instrumental version of the original theme Hikari)  
  
Chapter 2 - line from a Linkin Park song from Hybrid Theory (Forgotten)  
  
Chapter 3 - from Jewel's Intuition (Ah, and you thought I was just into heavy metal and rock!)  
  
Chapter 4 - title of a Goo Goo Dolls song (I've heard that Name is, like, their best song, but I've never heard it....)  
  
I guess I'm doing this so that you, the readers, can look up the lyrics and find the deeper meaning in the corresponding chapter. For any game or anime, just go to They usually have pretty good translations. (And I mean usually. The translation for FFX's Isn't it Wonderful is a bit wrong, from the title to some of the romaji. And the translation for G Gundam's opening theme is totally wrong.)  
  
This chapter's theme will be a song by a group whose name escapes me at this moment... I think it's Lifehouse....  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine! But you can't have Tori-chan! And Shimamon! They're my babies.

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 5: Hanging by a Moment

"Sugoi! That was so kakui!" Mitori exclaimed as she leaped off Garurumon's back.

After Yamato and Mitori found forgiveness in each other and themselves, Shimamon reminded them of their current situation. Gabumon had evolved again to Garurumon and carried his companions from the bottom of the cliff back to where the Flymon had originally attacked.

"That's Gabumon's Champion level evolution, ne?" Mitori asked, turning to Yamato.

"Aa," he replied, sliding off the wolf Digimon's back and facing his friend. "How did you know?"

"Shimamon explained about the different levels of evolution, from In-Training to Champion."

"Guess she doesn't know about the other level," Yamato murmured to himself, placing a hand under his chin, but Mitori heard him.

"What other level?"

"Beyond Champion there's--"

"Matt," a de-evolved Gabumon said, "I hate to interrupt, but the others aren't here."

".... Damn," Yamato cursed when he noticed that too. His head was still too jumbled with all kinds of thoughts from Mitori being with him that he unintentionally forgot about the rest of the Chosen Children. He glanced around their surroundings, muttering, "Where could they have gone...?"

"Ano, Matt?" He looked back at Mitori, who was looking at her Digivice. "Everyone's not exactly in one place, but there's a group of two near a group of three, and there's only one person that's closest to us."

"So, you know how to use your Digivice?" he questioned, walking over to her and looking down at the device.

"Sort of. Shimamon and I were actually headed towards you guys when we were attacked by those Flymon, using this." She clipped her Digivice back onto her belt as she continued, "But that's all I can use it for."

"There are other uses for your Digivice--"

"K'so!"

Both Chosen Children looked at Shimamon at the exclamation and asked in unison, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's jus' that I noticed I haven't said anythin' in a while."

"Um, right." /_I have one weird Digimon..../_

"Anyway, you guys can talk 'bout whatever while we walk, but we need to get going."

"She's right." Gabumon said. "The others aren't too far from here, are they?"

"No... I think they might be near where we camped last night, Gabumon. If we start now, we can reach them before it gets dark."

"So what are we waiting for? Ikuzo!" Mitori immediately turned and started jogging off...

"Tori! Matte!" Yamato warned, but it was too late, and he winced as she ran smack into a tree.

(((())))

"Ouchies..." Mitori was still complaining, rubbing her forehead as the quartet trekked through the forest.

"You really need to watch where you go instead of rushing off everywhere," Yamato sighed from where he walked beside her. "I swear, you remind me of Tai," he said with a chuckle.

"Tai? Is he one of the other kids?" Mitori questioned, then added, "Tell me about them."

"Sure. Guess I'll fill you in on what I know.

"His full name is Yagami Taichi. The guy's pretty headstrong and genki, but he's still one of the toughest guys I know. He's just as troublesome as you can be, and Sora and me constantly have to keep him in line."

"Sora?" Mitori noticed a slight change in Yamato's voice when he mentioned this person.

"Takenouchi Sora. She's like the big sister of our group, and looks after everyone. She's really selfless, and loves helping others despite her own problems. Even though she holds it back, she's just as adventurous as Tai."

"Really...." Mitori was a bit downcast, but fortunately Yamato didn't notice since he was looking straight ahead. It was obvious from the way he spoke of this girl that he admired her. Sora sounded like the exact opposite of what she was. She quickly followed with another question. "Are there any other girls?"

"Just Tachikawa Mimi. Unlike Sora, who's a complete tomboy, Mimi's a....well.... girly girl, you know? She loves pink, and complains about her hair and stuff all the time. Then again, she has become less whiny and selfish since we've been in DigiWorld. She kind of annoyed me at first, but now I understand that she's just really sincere and says what's on her mind.

"Then there's Kido Jyo. He's always worried about the dangers of the Digital World, but that's because he's the oldest and most cautious of us. Jyo may not want to go along with some of our plans, but he's always there when anybody needs him.

"Izumi Koushiro is the most practical of us, and one of the youngest. To put it simply, he's a computer nerd, but without him we wouldn't understand half of the stuff we know about DigiWorld. I'll ask him to explain some of that when you meet him.

"Last, there's Takeru..."

The name sounded familiar... Mitori remembered and gasped. "You don't mean Takeru-kun, your ototo?!"

"Yeah, our parents just so happened to send us to the same camp..." Yamato trailed off as he thought of his little brother, and Mitori gently prodded him on.

"How old is he now? Is he taking things in this world all right?"

"Takeru's eight. He grown up a little since we've been here, though he can still be a cry-baby sometimes. But he's learned to take of himself when he needs to... and count on others."

Mitori didn't ask anything else. Yamato had changed so much. He must have cared about the other kids from the way he described each so well. Even though he still had some sadness in him, he wasn't so alone anymore, though he probably didn't acknowledge that.

Maybe it wouldn't have mattered if they ever had met again. It seemed like... he didn't need her anymore.

(((())))

Chocolate opened partially, then fully to a blurry world at first. Taichi's vision cleared as did his mind, and he remembered what happened. His top priority was to see if the others were all right. He sat up, and quickly saw Sora beside him, unconscious and lying on her side away from him.

"Sora? Sora!" Taichi turned her over and propped her up on his knee as she responded to him and stirred. "Sora! Wake up!"

"Uh, Taichi?" Sora groaned, fluttering open her ruddy eyes. "Tai!" She fought a blush that threatened to color her tanned cheeks from being held by Taichi, and sat up on her own. "What happened? Doko wa minna?"

"I'm not sure." Taichi stood and helped Sora to her feet, looking around at their surroundings. There were by the stream the Chosen Children had been traveling by since they were all reunited before their most recent battle with Myotismon. No one else was in sight, including their Digimon. "This is bad. I think that guy was a Digimon, and he did some freaky attack that separated all of us."

He was feeling apprehensive without Agumon, and a rustle in the nearby bushes caused him to react instantly, positioning himself protectively in front of Sora. "Who's there?!"

More rustling, then an orange reptilian head poked out of the shrubbery, followed by a pink bird head.

"Tai! I'm so glad we found you!"

"Agumon!" Taichi laughed as his Digimon ran into his arms. "Thank goodness!" he said as he squeezed his friend.

"Oh, Biyomon! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sora said, embracing her Digimon affectionately.

"Oh, Sora," Biyomon sighed.

"So, buddy, have you seen the others?" Taichi asked Agumon.

"Nope. We just came to a few minutes ago and heard you two, so we headed over here."

"Hmm..." Taichi took a moment to think, then set Agumon down when he came up with a conclusion. "I think that was a warping attack. Each of us were trapped in those black bubble thingies, so we were all transported to different places. We must be together 'cause we were caught in the same bubble."

"So whoever everyone was close to, they're together?" Sora asked. "But how are we going to find them?"

"Sora," said Biyomon from where she stood beside the ruddy haired girl. "Try looking at your Digivice."

"Oh, right!" Sora retrieved her Digivice from where she usually stored it, in the pink pouch around her hips, and gazed at it. "Tai, according to this, the others are close by. Three are together, two are bit far off, and one is alone.

Taichi pounded a fist into his palm. "The two that are farther from the rest gotta be Matt and that other Child."

"And the others?"

"I remember, Sora," said Agumon. "But this isn't too good."

"Why's that?" wondered Biyomon.

"I believe that Jyo, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy and Tentomon were all near each other when we were attacked."

"Damn!" Taichi suddenly exclaimed, cueing in on Agumon's words. "That means that T.K. and Patamon are alone!"

(((())))

"Ah...Ah....ACHOO!!"

The sneeze came from a little blonde figure that was suspended by his pants from a tree limb.

"Gezundheit," said Patamon.

"Arigato," sniffed Takeru. "Someone must be talking about me."

It had been at least 15 minutes since Patamon found his young partner hanging from a tree. The little Digimon wanted to help him, but it would be a long drop if Takeru fell. And he couldn't leave him to get help because who knows what could attack him in this forest! Takeru had cried, but he settled down a few minutes ago, not wanting to attract any bad Digimon, and was now patiently waiting for someone, anyone, to save him.

Patamon hated being helpless, as Takeru surely did, but there was nothing either of them could do now. So the Digimon simply sat on a limb opposite of his partner.

"Well, it's good to see you hanging in there, T.K."

"That's not funny, Patamon!"

"Gomen, T.K., I couldn't help it.... T.K.? Oh no, I said I was sorry! T.K.! Please don't start crying again!"

(((())))

"Ne?" Shimamon paused, causing Yamato, Gabumon and her partner to turn around.

"What's up?" Mitori asked. "You have a sudden urge to yell some profanity again?"

"Nah... I hear crying." The cat Digimon twitched her large, dark blue ears, then scampered off into the bushes at her right on all fours.

"Shimamon! Gah!" Mitori ran off after her, with Yamato and Gabumon close behind.

"It's one of the guys!" Yamato said as he ran through the thicket, ignoring the twigs and leaves that scratched at his bare arms. Then he too was able to hear the cries. "Damn it! It's Takeru!"

After the sprint the trio stopped when they saw that Shimamon had halted too, and was sitting on her haunches and gazing up.

"Don't tell me..." Mitori started, catching up to her partner.

"Takeruuuuu!" Yamato yelled upwards. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

_/Yamato! My brother's here!/_ The young Chosen Child immediately ceased his wailing. "Nii-san! I'm fine!" came the reply. "Get me down from here!!"

"Matt!" Patamon said as he fluttered down. "I'm glad you're here. T.K. got his pants stuck on this tree."

"How did that happen?" Yamato wondered aloud, then pushed back that thought. "Nevermind, let's just get him down... What is it, Patamon?" Yamato had noticed that the small Digimon's attention was focused behind him.

"Is she....?"

"The name's Tori. I'd love to introduce myself more properly, but we've gotta get him down." Mitori turned to Shimamon. "Can you climb up there and get him?"

"Why should I?"

"Shimamon!"

"Alright, alright," Shimamon shrugged off the glares directed at her by Yamato, Mitori, and Gabumon and trotted towards the tree's trunk. Unsheathing the claws on her front paws, she began climbing up. "Yo, kid, you still alive?" she called to the boy.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Jus' your friendly neighborhood Shimamon."

Takeru was a bit surprised when a red feline head suddenly emerged from the leaves of the tree near him. "Ano, konnichiwa, are you here to help me?"

"Nope. Man, you're tiny. An' I'm starved. I think I'm gonna eat ya."

"Nani?! No, don't eat me! I taste horrible! I don't wanna be eaten! Nii-saaaaaaaaan!"

"Shimamon! Stop teasing him!" Yamato warned from below.

"Don't let her near me!"

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Cut it with the bad jokes already, Shimamon!" Mitori yelled up to her partner.

"Hai, hai," Shimamon grumbled, nimbly leaping over to stand directly above Takeru. "You ready?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna let you down."

Takeru chose that moment to look down. Sure, he had been calm before, but with a psychotic kitty above him and the ground way below him, he once again found himself in a frightening situation. "Ah! No no no no no no no no!" He started thrashing frantically, and the action could be seen by his brother below from the way the leaves were rustling wildly.

"Takeru!" Yamato cried worriedly. "Cut it out! You're gonna make yourself fall!"

His warning came a moment too late, and Takeru's movements caused his pants to slip off the branch they had been caught on and plummet towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Take- oof!"

Yamato, of course, positioned himself to catch his little brother. Though he expected a hard impact, he still crashed to the ground rather hard. But as long as his brother was safe, it didn't matter what happened to him.

"Takeru? Takeru! Daijoubu ka?!"

".....Sugoi!! That was fun! I wanna do it again!" Takeru laughed, then looked down at Yamato. "Arigato, nii-san."

Yamato sighed. "Thank goodness...."

Mitori planted her hands on her hips and glared up at Shimamon. "You think you could have found a better way to get him down?"

"Nup." Shimamon shrugged, then began to placidly lick her paws.

"Shimamon! Don't you have anything to say for yourself! Takeru's a kid!"

"And? He enjoyed it."

"But not after you scared him half to death!" Mitori glanced at Takeru, and noticed that his pure blue eyes had been fixated on her. She blinked, and her angry expression was replaced by one of curiosity. "Ne? Is something wrong, T.K.?"

The little blonde shook his head, then looked down at his older brother. "Is Shimamon her partner?"

"Yeah..."

"So that means she's the eighth Child?" His eyes widened in joy as he asked this, and Takeru didn't wait for Yamato to respond as he sprang to his feet and dashed over to Mitori.

"Thank goodness!" he cried as he collided with Mitori. "With the eighth Child here, we can defeat Myotismon!"

"Ne?" Sweatdrops covered Mitori's head. First and foremost, she had no idea why Takeru was so happy all of a sudden. What did he mean by her being the eighth Child? Secondly, even though she was quite shorter than Yamato- he had noted that she was even shorter than Taichi- Takeru was still a tiny boy and he was... hugging her in a slightly disturbing manner.

She glanced back at Yamato helplessly, and he just shrugged.

"He does that with everyone." The humor in Yamato's eyes faded as he thought about what Takeru had called Mitori. /_That's what I thought too, but she's not the eighth Child. Really, I don't even know why.../_

"Takeru.... T.K." Mitori placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, causing him to gaze up at her. "My name's Mitori. Why do you say I'm the eighth Child?"

"You mean you don't know?" Takeru glanced over at his shoulder. "Nii-san? You didn't tell her she's the eighth Child?"

"Ototo, you don't understand....." Yamato refused to look up as thoughts tumbled through his mind, but he was forced to raise his eyes when a hand touched his shoulder.

Two emerald orbs gazed back at him with an uncharacteristic gentleness. "You mind telling me what's going on?" Mitori suggested softly. "I had no idea I was the eighth Child, let alone that there were seven others."

Yamato stared at the girl kneeling before him for a moment before directing his eyes to his brother, who was standing a few feet behind her. "Alright," he sighed at length. "Come on over here, Takeru. Tori, I'll try to explain all that's happened."

(((())))

"Are we there yet?" Jyo complained for about the millionth time.

"We'll catch up with them soon," Koushiro snapped a bit impatiently.

"No need to bite my head off."

"Gomen ne, Jyo," Koushiro sighed, "But you've been complaining this whole time. I thought you would have gotten used to her by now."

"How can I get used to this?!"

Gomamon chuckled at his partner's current dilemma. When everyone came to after that mysterious attack, it didn't take long for Koushiro to determine the locations of everyone else. They were headed in the direction of a group of two, which Koushiro had guessed to be either Taichi and Sora or Yamato and the eighth Child, but there was one little problem...

For some odd reason, Mimi was the only one who didn't awaken, so Jyo had been forced to carry her on his back. Needless to say, he was more than a little flustered.

Palmon couldn't help but say aloud, "Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Jyo? He's redder than a Kuwagamon in a desert!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! She's..... she's just kinda heavy, that's all."

"I don't think so...." Gomamon teased.

"Ah, it is love," Tentomon buzzed. "It is as deep as the ocean, but as mysterious as the sky!"

"Tentomon!" Koushiro tried to scold him, but ended up covering his mouth with a yellow-gloved hand to try and silence his chuckles.

"Iz-zy!" Jyo was beyond whining now, and was practically pleading with the young Chosen Child of Knowledge to stop making him feel even more embarrassed.

"G-gomen ne, Jyo, ha ha ha." Koushiro just had to laugh a bit more. He just found it funny that all of the Chosen Children - save Mimi who was blissfully unaware - and their Digimon knew that Jyo liked Mimi, but Jyo himself wasn't willing to admit it. He had to take a deep breath to compose himself. "Calm down. At least Mimi's asleep."

"I am calm," Jyo grumbled, but that would change in the next moment.

"I want the pink one, 'kaa-san," came the quiet mumble from Mimi, who suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Jyo's neck.

The eldest Child halted in mid-step as more roars of laughter erupted from Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Koushiro. His face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, then purple, then a deadly blue.

"Ne? Jyo?" Gomamon was growing slightly concerned.

"Losing....oxygen...!" Jyo's voice was strained, and he began to sway dangerously on his feet.

"Ah! Jyo!" Koushiro was going to help support him, but he was the second shortest of the Chosen Children and Jyo was the tallest. So he wisely moved out of the way when he toppled forward, and prayed that both Jyo and Mimi were okay.

The pink-clad girl actually woke up just as Jyo fell forward. She quickly unwound her arms from around him so that when they hit the ground, she was sitting on top of him with her hands planted firmly on Jyo's back. The action was really more instinct than reason, and Mimi blinked cluelessy at Koushiro, then stretched her arms and yawned.

"Ahh, that was a nice nap!"

Sweatdrops slid down the head of the three Digimon and human that witnessed this odd fall.

Koushiro was first to regain his senses. "Are you two alright?"

"Hm?" Mimi blinked large, round caramel eyes at the maroon-haired boy. "What do you mean?" When Koushiro sighed and pointed down, Mimi looked beneath her.

And, lo and behold, there was poor Jyo, planted face-first into the ground beneath her.

Unfortunately, Mimi didn't feel sympathetic for him. She shrieked and sprang to her feet, and unmercifully began to stomp him even further into the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEK!! Hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai hen-taiiiiiiiiiii!!"

"Mimi! Whoa, chill!" Gomamon attempted to calm down the girl, but it was her plant Digimon that was able to accomplish that.

"Mimi! You were knocked out for a long time! Jyo was just carrying you!"

"Nani?" Mimi paused with her foot still in mid-air. "Honto? That's all he had been doing? Oh, Jyo!" She dropped to her knees beside him. "Gomen nasai ne, Jyo! Daijobu ka?"

"It may be a little late for that, Mimi," Koushiro observed, sweatdropping profusely. "I think you killed him."

Palmon and Gomamon gasped, "He's dead?!"

Tentomon wasn't perturbed. "No, wait, I think I saw him twitch."

(((())))

Even with her arms wrapped around herself, Mitori still shuddered at Yamato's words. She played part of his explanation through her mind yet again.

"_So the seven Chosen Children in the legend are you, T.K., Taichi and the others. And you're here to save the Digital World. But, according to that man- Gennai, right?- there is an eighth Child."_

"_That's right. But there's one problem. You see, Gennai also told us that the eighth Child was living in Japan. And we both know that at the time, you weren't in Japan."_

"_So.... what are you saying?"_

"_...To put it frankly, there's no explanation for why you are here. You're not the eighth Child."_

She knew he was simply telling the truth, but still...

Everyone was tired from the day's events, and they all decided to take a nap under the tree Takeru had been trapped in. Mitori couldn't sleep with what she had just been told, and had quietly crept a short distance away from the small group. She was now sitting on a log, not resisting the cloud of despair that had accumulated around her.

/_I'm not the eighth Child. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm... nobody./_

(((())))

A figure in a tree watched the girl with sharp, intelligent eyes as a shroud of dullness began to overpower the shine in her verdant eyes...

_/...Interesting..../_

(((())))

It was coming, and she knew it. That emptiness. That loneliness. Mitori felt her eyes began to droop shut, and everything just seemed to grow still and quiet. She was so focused on the veil that was covering her heart that she began to hear things, like waves crashing against a shore...

"Mitori."

(((())))

The figure watched as the shine suddenly returned to the girl's eyes.

_/So...that is how it shall be fought against./_

(((())))

Mitori didn't say anything at first when she looked up to Yamato. When had he sneaked up on her? Shouldn't she have heard him approach her? They were in a forest, after all.

That didn't really matter. She knew why he had come looking for her, and she directed her gaze to the ground.

"...What is it?"

"I should be asking you that." She didn't say anything to that comment. Yamato sighed and took a seat next to her, wanting to be close enough to comfort her but respectfully keeping enough distance so she wouldn't feel pressured.

"Look, Tori, I didn't mean to upset you when I told you that you're not the eighth Child. You have a Digivice, and a rare Digimon, so you are one of the Chosen Children. You just aren't the one Gennai was talking about." Yamato was relieved when she finally looked at him, and continued. "Really, you could be more important than the eighth Child. In any case, it's a good thing you're here."

Mitori smiled, but it was a grim expression. "To save this world? Just because I'm one of the Chosen?"

Yamato shook his head. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're part of the Chosen because of special qualities we have, and those qualities are what this world requires to be saved. For example," Yamato grinned warmly as he said this, "You're most likely the reason I'm one of the Chosen."

"How...so?"

The blonde had to stare at nothing in particular in front of him, for fear of revealing too much if he continued to look at Mitori. "You know how I was before I met you. I wouldn't open up to anyone, and I felt alone, abandoned by everyone who had been close to me. But, that day, something just drew me to you. And if it wasn't for you, I would have never known true friendship." He had to gaze back at her. "Your friendship means the world to me. I can't thank you enough for being my friend."

Mitori was taken aback by this confession, but how could she feel even slightly surprised? Every word was true. Yamato really was her best friend, and she could talk to him about anything. She returned his smile. "You don't have to. Your friendship means a lot to me, too. As my friend, you mean a lot to me."

"So do you."

The two just gazed at one another for a while, until they both realized just what they had both said. Concurrently, they both looked away at something else.

"...That sure was corny, ne?" Mitori said, a quiet nervous laugh following.

"Y-yeah, sure was."

That was a shocker. Ishida Yamato is too cool for stutters! At least, that was the impression he had given her. What brought that out?

Curious as to the reason, Mitori glanced out of the corner of her eye... to see Yamato blushing!

"....You're red, Matt."

"Nonsense!" Yamato abruptly got to his feet, bringing a fist to his mouth and coughing into it. "We better get back to Takeru and the Digimon," he said, starting back towards them.

"Yeah." Mitori stood as well, content with what Yamato told her, and what she in turn told him.

_/I'm so glad I was able to get that off my chest. Yamato has changed, but it's for the best. He's finally getting over everything./_

/**Are you sure about that?**/

Mitori let out a small gasp. /_Not again!/_

/**Don't you dare forget how this all started... Who started all of this.**/

Yamato glanced over at his shoulder when he noticed Mitori wasn't following him, and grew worried at her expression. "Tori?"

She snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. "Nani? I'm fine. Come on, we need to get back to your brother. Who knows what Shimamon may have done to him." Mitori let out a laugh she hoped was convincing as she brushed past Yamato. /_Don't worry, don't worry..../_

Yamato hesitated, looking after with a slight frown. Her expression... He had never seen her so.... scared in as long as he knew her. He knew there were times when she would be scared, but she would never show it. What could have frightened her so much that she would just freeze?

He gave a quick survey of their surroundings. Nobody seemed to be watching, and he didn't hear anything. With a frustrated sigh, he followed after Mitori. Whatever was bothering her, he hoped she would tell him soon, before it became something serious, dangerous.

(((())))

The figure bristled at the presence felt. _/.... It really is beginning again. This time... I refuse to let that happen again!/_

Not a leaf stirred as the figure left in an instant, as silently as it had arrived.

((((((((())))))

Woo, foreshadowing! Some of you are probably thinking, "What the hell? Is this joke of an author trying to say her character is more important than Kari-chan?! WTF?! I'm not reading this anymore!" Please don't think that! Kari-chan is still going to be a very essential character. Very, very essential! I'll bring in more action (finally!) in the next chapter. And now, I leave you with more Japanese terms, and hopefully you'll leave me with something too. (hint hint)  
  
doko wa minna - where is everybody?  
  
hentai - pervert  
  
honto - really?  
  
gomen nasai ne - I'm so sorry  
  
sugoi - wow  
  
kakui - cool  
  
daijoubu ka, daijoubu desu ka - Are you alright?


	7. Chapter 6: Hell Is For Children

Hn. Everything's been getting a bit too happy in the last few chapters. So there will be a heavy, heavy dose of angst in this chapter. Inspired by my good friend Alene and the great work of Ladya Maxine, I've decided to add some content that may force me to bump the rating up to R if anyone thinks I should. (Evil laugh) I needed this.

Also, I've noticed that I've kinda stuck on Mitori's thoughts, so in this chapter I'll be showing the POVs of Matt and their Digimon (I'm sure lots of you would love to see what goes on in Shimamon's head) along with a brief Taichi moment. And, eh heh heh, there's no action like I said there would be (Gomen!). Just loads of drama and angst.

This chapter's theme is a Pat Benatar song that I've never heard but the lyrics were inspiration enough to write this.

Disclaimer: If Digimon were mine 02 would have been all about angst and teen drama with some bloody Digimon action thrown in.

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 6: Hell Is For Children

Whispers, whispers.....

Drifting somewhere between the light of awareness and the darkness of sleep, she could hear voices, the ever lurking voices, calling to her. Reminding her of her every deceit, her every sin. Try as she might, she couldn't shut them out, and soon she gave up trying and slowly, slowly let herself be consumed by her inner demons....

Shimamon watched her partner with intelligent golden eyes from above, striped tail twitching dangerously. Something was very obviously wrong with Mitori. She knew there was something ominous about her from the moment they met, though as Miaomon she couldn't register any feeling of dread that may have come from her. As Chosen and guardian, the two shared a spiritual link of sorts, and it was easy for the Data-type Digimon to sense the girl's emotions.

She wasn't a happy kid. That much she knew and could define. Not that she was surprised; not every Digimon was a bundle of happiness, and she herself had a few personal dilemmas. But Mitori's were different. Something told her that there was more to what happened between Yamato and her, and whatever it may be it was eating her from inside, and was drawing something to her...

Ochroid eyes narrowed when she saw Mitori wipe at her eyes with her arm, and her sensitive hearing could pick up a quiet sniffle. Great. She was crying. Shimamon had thought that Mitori was the type to keep her feelings bottled up and never let her true emotions show, especially around others. Maybe it was because she thought everyone was sleeping, and she wouldn't bother or worry them.

It was too late for that. The cat Digimon wasn't sure if Mitori knew, but Yamato was already worried sick about her. He was a lot better at keeping his troubles to himself.

With a disgruntled sigh, Shimamon rose from her belly to stretch out on all fours. Positioning herself carefully, she dropped from the tree limb, executing a few graceful somersaults in mid-air before landing silently in front of the raven-haired girl. She sat back on her haunches, waiting for Mitori to acknowledge her presence. The girl's head was slightly lowered, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat back against the trunk of the tree, but she should have been able to see her.

Shimamon was unnerved by this; Mitori was staring right at her, and yet did not seem to see her at all. She tried calling her by her full name. "Mitori."

No response. The usually bright verdant eyes gazed listlessly ahead of her. Even the tears were running unnoticed down her cheeks. Shimamon frowned and butted her leg hard enough to get her attention. "Mitori," she repeated more sternly.

Finally, the emerald eyes blinked, then widened. Mitori jerked her head up, staring at Shimamon with surprise. "Shimamon? I was sleeping. Why did you wake me up?"

When Shimamon remained strangely unperturbed, Mitori laughed nervously. "Nani? Why do you look so serious?" She tried to not let the Digimon see her anxiety, and knew she was failing miserably, but tried anyway. "You wanna have a staring contest or something?"

"You were crying." Mitori didn't say anything, all traces of false humor leaving her face, and the Digimon continued. "Look, you're my partner, an' my friend, so you're s'posed to tell me what's wrong. It has something to do with Matt, doesn't it?"

There was a long moment of silence, Shimamon glaring with a mix of worry and irritation as Mitori gazed back with her hidden sorrow creeping up into her eyes. Her emerald gaze shifted to the right around to the other side of the trunk, where Yamato was sleeping peacefully with Takeru cradled in his arms, their Digimon resting on either side of them. They were half bathed in the warm sunlight, whereas she was closer to the shadows of the surrounding brush.

She looked back to her own Digimon, determination in her eyes as she forced herself to speak. "Please, don't tell Matt. I can't let him know yet. I think it really started one day when I was little, about T.K.'s age, and I went into the kitchen for something. My father came in, and..." She paused, obviously having difficulty with having to say this, replaying what had happened in her mind. Mitori wrapped her arms around herself to stop the shudder that came, and she looked downcast for a moment, biting her lip, and Shimamon had to set a worried paw on her leg to stop her from locking up inside herself.

Encouraged by her new friend, Mitori swallowed and continued. "What... what happened next would prove that my life was not what I thought it had been...."

(((())))

A small grin graced the face of Taichi, and he crossed his arms as he watched Sora fuss over Jyo, helping him to dust off his clothes. Mimi's face was flushed in embarrasment, and Koushiro chuckled quietly to himself, their Digimon all content with being back with their friends.

Well, most of them anyway.

A small frown creased his brow, and Taichi placed a hand on his chin and cast his eyes down as his thoughts turned to Yamato. He was deeply worried about his friend, little Takeru, and even the girl who was important enough to Yamato that he jumped over a cliff for her. If she was the eighth Child, then the dark forces of Myotismon would no doubt be after them. He knew Yamato and his Digimon were strong and could take care of themselves, but still, his mind and heart wouldn't be at ease until all of the Chosen were reunited. If anything happened to any one of them, he would...

A gentle tug on his shorts and Agumon's words brought him out of his troubled thoughts. "Tai? Something the matter? Everyone's starting to worry about you."

"Hm? What?" Taichi blinked, then brought his hand down to look at the concerned faces of the small group of Digimon and children. "Hey, it's cool," he assured, smiling broadly and letting his eyes wander to meet each of the others, his gaze lingering on Sora before he continued. "Really, I'm fine. If everyone's ready, let's go and find the rest of the gang."

Everyone nodded, each relieved to see that their leader was taking the absence of his close friend well, and started towards where the Digivices had indicated the three missing Children.

(((())))

She knew she couldn't understand, no, she would never be able to begin to comprehend the pain that was so clearly etched in Mitori's words and expression. Shimamon was a Digimon, born of a egg, and had no parents. No loving mother, no protective father. But every human child had these things, by far the most important people in their lives. So why would someone who had loved her, raised her, do something like that?

"I... I should have known," Mitori said, her words wavering as her lip quivered. "But I had been so young, so hopeful, thinking that nothing could ever go wrong in my little world. But that day, I knew there was something wrong. I can still feel...." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, rubbing her arms as if trying to fight away the feeling of those rough, large hands that still lingered on her. "He reeked of alcohol... I've hated that smell ever since. It wasn't sake; beer, some real strong American brand. Just the thought of it makes me sick..." Mitori choked back a sob, and Shimamon noticed as the girl was biting her lip that a fiery rage was slowly building up in the watery emerald eyes.

The power of that rage... Shimamon could feel it, like some demon was trying to break free, threatening to tear apart Mitori from the inside in a ruby shower of despair... She pushed that terrifying image away and, seeking to quell this power, she spoke her thoughts. "Why would your father do a thing like that?"

Instantly, like a sudden downpour of cold rain, that fire burned out, but what replaced it alarmed Shimamon even more. Now, she felt Mitori was fading away from her. Physically, the girl was still there in front of her, but it felt like she was drawing away from her. Sinking into some ocean of her fears... Shimamon had to keep her talking. "Tori, please explain. I don't understand. He's the man who bore an' raised you. Why would he do that?"

"... Because he could," Mitori replied quietly after a few moments. "You see, after that I learned that he wasn't my father." She was silent.

Shimamon was confused. So the bastard wasn't her father. She could understand why Mitori would be so tormented after that. Her life had been somewhat of a lie. But there was one question left. "Tori, what does this have to do with Matt?"

It would have gone unnoticed to anyone but a sharp-eyed Digimon, but a tremble went through Mitori briefly, then she sighed, not with composure, but with a melancholy acceptance of whatever it was she had to admit to.

"It has...everything to do with him. The reason he's so... lost, damaged... It's all because of me. It's really all my fault." A new set of tears began to cascade down her face, and Shimamon knew that she was suffering from another breakdown. "It's all my fault!"

The Digimon didn't mean to cause her so much distress, but now that the wound was exposed, she only needed to dress it and let it heal. It would leave a scar, but over time the pain would fade away. Shimamon would help her, and she wouldn't be alone. The other Chosen Children would surely help her, and of course Yamato would.

He needed to know.

Shimamon crawled into Mitori's lap, rubbing her head against the girl's cheek and purring softly.

"Shimamon...?" The Digimon guessed that she was surprised at her tenderness. Why should she? Underneath all the spunk and attitude Shimamon was still Mitori's partner, friend, and loyal guardian.

"I'm not going to ask you how this is your fault, 'cause that's not for me to know right now. After what you said earlier, I don't think I can take much more. But you need to tell Matt."

"I can't," Mitori said hopelessly, her hands clutching the cat-like Digimon. "If I do, he'll-"

"Don't think that way," Shimamon interrupted sternly, moving her head back enough to look at Mitori straight. "If you don't, the same thing will happen as before. You two don't like keeping secrets from each other, do you? I'm sure Matt doesn't think it's fair that you know the cause of his depression when you've never told him yours, yet he doesn't complain or mind at all. Your pain is the same as his, and he understands that even if he won't say it in words. Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?"

"But, Shimamon, what if he... I can't bear to...!" Her voice was beginning to waver as was her resolve, and her sobs were interrupting her words.

"Yare yare, you humans," Shimamon sighed, then laid a scarlet clawed paw on the dispirited Chosen. "I thought you all had faith in your feelings, but you're always doubting them. He won't leave you, if that's what you're afraid of. To each other, you two are the only ones that make sense in that screwed-up world of yours. He'll stick by you, no matter what."

Without any words, Mitori hugged Shimamon to her, holding to her lest she sink into an ocean made of her own doubt. The Digimon was glad she was finally accepting her fate and her as a friend, someone else she could rely on.

"Don' worry 'bout a thing," Shimamon comforted quietly, her feathery whiskers brushing Mitori's ears. "Whatever goes down, I'll be right there with you."

(((())))

Yamato watched in surprised interest at the interaction between Mitori, his brother, and the three Digimon. Maybe it was Takeru's contagious cheerfulness, but she was smiling and happily going along with their antics. She was explaining about the culture of America, occasionally pausing to scold Shimamon who would make a snide comment. Those two seemed especially different. At first, they had argued like two bitter rivals that were forced to get along. Now, he could only describe them as bickery but loving sisters; it was like Mitori would forget that Shimamon was a Digimon.

Maybe he shouldn't have been that surprised. Gabumon was by far the only true friend he had in this world, as he was always somewhat distant from the other Chosen Children, sometimes even from his brother. They were overly sensitive to the feelings of everyone around them. Remarkable beings, what humans often strived to be like, but far too cruel to ever achieve that near perfection.

Right now, Yamato wished he was at least as receptive as Gabumon, Patamon, and especially Shimamon were. He had a feeling that everyone was involved in some big secret, and that he wasn't allowed to be in on the news. A part of him almost didn't want to know; though they were all jubilant, he would briefly catch glimpses of condolence aimed towards Mitori from the Digital Monsters. Only Takeru was oblivious to the conflict of emotions in the air. He could also tell that Mitori was trying to hide something from the others, forcing herself to keep smiling.

And every time she would look his way, she would just as quickly avert her eyes, but not before he could get a peek at some sort of regret, maybe, in her emerald orbs.

Could she just not stand the sight of him now? Did just looking at him make a piece of her heart break away, as the very thought of her would make his?

"-san? Nii-san!"

Yamato brought his head up at Takeru's call. Walking behind the others with his hands jammed into his jean's pockets, he hadn't noticed that his little brother had been addressing him. Takeru looked so happy, walking with Mitori, holding her hand and getting to know her, and he was sure he had forgotten about him. The group had halted and were all focused on him now, the unnamed leader with the absence of Taichi. He wasn't used to all the attention, but kept the indifferent tone in his voice and expression. "Nani?"

"Do you think we'll reach the others before it gets dark?"

Takeru's question prompted Yamato to turn his icy gaze upwards to the sky, and he saw that night would be upon them in a few minutes. They had all taken that nap at about noon, and he had no idea how long they had slept, but they had been traveling for less than an hour. "No. It'll be night by the time we reach them, and you know how dangerous it is to travel when it gets dark. And besides, we haven't eaten anything."

"A'ight, I've got that covered," Shimamon said, nodding her head towards the right to indicate the distinct gurgle of a stream. "I'll catch some fish. You humans can stick to fruit and stuff, but I need mah meat."

"Shimamon," Yamato saw Mitori turn her eyes from the sky to her partner. "Be fair, you baka neko. We need our protein, too."

"Oi," Shimamon growled, translating whatever the ebony haired girl said as an insult. "Ya need protein, dig up some bugs or somethin'."

"Etchi!" Takeru stuck out his tongue. "No thanks, Shimamon!"

Yamato almost smiled at this, but instead only sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, then. Shimamon can handle the fish, and Takeru, Gabumon and I will gather some firewood. Tori," Yamato opened his eyes to look at her, not surprised to see her giving her attention to something in the bushes. "Think you can handle finding some fruit or nuts? Patamon can help you."

"Sure," Mitori only nodded, again avoiding meeting his eyes and turning to Patamon. "I need to ask a favor, Patamon. I think I see my backpack, but it's deep in the brush. Think you can reach it?"

"Of course," Patamon said, hovering over to Mitori.

"We'll be making camp in that clearing over there," Yamato said, planting his right hand on his hip and jerking the thumb of his left one to the group's left. "Digimon will probably come to the stream for water, so we don't wanna camp too close to it. Everyone meet here in about thirty minutes, okay?"

(((())))

"America sure sounds like a fun place, ne, nii-san?"

"Sure, yeah," Yamato casually replied, trying to keep his mind on just gathering small logs.

He heard Takeru laugh, a sound like that of a choir of angels caroling in reverence of the Child of Hope. "You sound distracted. Are you thinking about Tori?"

Yamato unceremoniously dropped the logs he had gathered, mentally cursing himself for being bothered by his brother's simple question.

"You okay over there, nii-san?" Takeru asked over his shoulder from where he was crouched, gathering some thin long sticks to grill the fish on once Shimamon returned.

"I'm fine," Yamato said slowly and quietly, his voice coming out like the growl of an irritated wolf. He took a breath to compose himself and steady his words. "This is where we'll make the fire," he continued, kneeling for a moment to arrange the logs into a pyre, then stood up straight and glanced around. "Now, for some flint..."

"Allow me," Gabumon suddenly said at Yamato's side, depositing his gathering of wood. The blonde stepped back as he sensed his Digimon's intention and, courtesy of his blue fire attack Blue Blaster, a fire was soon roaring.

"Arigato, Gabumon." With a weary sigh, Yamato settled down near the flame, wrapping his arms around one drawn up knee and resting his chin on it. His crystal blue held flecks of orange as he gazed into the blaze, sinking down into his darker thoughts and imagining the flames of hell before him, seeking to scorch the deepest pits of his soul in eternal torture, for no amount of fire would be able to purify him.

"Nii-san?"

Yamato jerked at his brother's cool hand on his bare arm. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he looked at his brother, finding himself entranced by the blue orbs. Together, most people would mistake them for twins, but though they shared the same head of golden blonde, there were vast differences in their other shared feature. Their eyes were the same shade of azure, but his always held an icy steel glare, forever keeping all his feelings locked away from all who would seek them. Takeru's, he always felt, were more like the soothing waters of a gentle sea with the purity of a cherub. He would always feel inferior whenever he looked at the perfection that was his brother.

"Nanda, Takeru?"

A worried frown marred the gentle features of the younger blonde. "You seem upset. Is it because of Tori? Don't you like her anymore?"

"... What do you mean?" Yamato asked, the usually cold tone replaced by untainted curiousity as he leaned back on his palms. The way Takeru had asked, it seemed like he knew that he had known Mitori for a long time, but he hadn't told him that he only knew her from school. And Takeru had never met Mitori before, right?

Those precious crystal blue widened in amazement. "Gee, have you forgotten? You and Tori were always together. I remember once, when I was real little, I was playing and fell down and got hurt. I cried, but soon you and Tori were there and made me feel better. You would play your harmonica and she would sing. You loved Ri-chan's singing, Matt, so how could you forget?"

Yamato was in a bit of shock. Normally he would have had his doubts, but his brother was usually quiet, and when he spoke he was one to be listened to. Ri-chan.... That was what he had called Mitori earlier. Maybe it was because he was younger, but Takeru could remember his early childhood better than he could, and he had been able to recall that incident clearly.

They all knew each other when they were little?

_/Come to think of it, even before the Digital World I've felt like I've known Tori for a long time. I thought it was because I... No, forget that./_

"Did something happen when she came to Digiworld? Are you mad at her for something?"

"No, well, not really..." Yamato couldn't take it anymore and looked away from his brother.

"Whatever it is, please make up and get along. Tori's always been your best friend, and you care for her a lot. You still do, right?"

That was a question that Yamato couldn't even pretend to answer, and his eyes shimmered in overwhelming emotions as he kept his gaze locked on the tiny inferno in front of him, watching the logs crackle and burn in agony.

"Matt," Gabumon said softly from Yamato's left. "Tori is your friend, is she not?"

"Yeah."

"So what kind of Child of Friendship do you think you'd be if you don't talk to her?" Yamato turned his head to his partner, who smiling his warm -but always toothy- grin. "Her friendship means so much to you. Are you willing to let it fly out of your grasp?"

Before he could answer, Yamato's attention was grabbed by a sudden rustling in the brush. Instinctively, he pulled Takeru closer to him, but soon relaxed when the forms of Patamon, Shimamon, and Mitori emerged from the undergrowth.

"Wassup with the long faces?" Shimamon questioned curiously, six fresh silver fish dangling from a vine string tied around her tail.

"Nani mo," Takeru replied simply, a smile so bright that it countered against the impending darkness of night on his face. With a brief glance and affectionate squeeze to his brother, he got up and rushed over to Mitori. "Whatcha got there, Ri-chan?"

Yamato turned his gaze from the flames and noticed for a second that there was a flash of disbelief on Mitori's face. He guessed that she too already knew about their meeting in the past.

So, she had been keeping something from him. What other secrets were hidden down in those emerald depths?

A smile soon graced her, covering up her bewilderment. "Patamon said that these are kinda like apples and almonds. Also," -she turned slightly to show him the bag on her back- "I found my backpack. So we can have dessert afterwards, if it's okay with Matt."

"Can we, nii-san?" Takeru looked back at Yamato, his eyes shining with the hope of having real candy after such a long time.

It wouldn't do him any harm, as long as he didn't have too much. "Whatever," Yamato replied quietly with a shrug.

Within a few minutes, the six fish were propped on the twigs Takeru had gathered and roasting near the fire, with the guidance of Yamato who was quite the chef compared to Mitori who couldn't bake a potato without the assistance of a microwave. She and Takeru, along with Patamon and Gabumon, conversed quietly while enjoying the fruit and nuts while Shimamon dozed nearby, mumbling something about baka ningen and their burnt food.

Yamato silently listened, his eyes glued to but not seeing the half eaten food in his hands. It was odd how normal and carefree Mitori could sound when she was just talking. Then again, Takeru had said she liked to sing, so maybe she was just good at disguising her voice and making sound however she wanted it to. Come to think of it, he could remember a few times when he would catch her singing or humming softly to herself, but it was always a sad, mournful tune, much like the music on his harmonica.

Well, there was that one song they both liked. It wasn't exactly melancholy, but more of a song of loyalty and devotion, even if the feeling wasn't returned. How did it go again....?

"Here."

He recognized the melodic but haunting voice of Mitori through the dark fog of his mind. Yamato then chided himself for describing her like that. Her voice had done nothing but haunt him for the past few months; there was nothing melodic about it. Lifting his eyes only by a little, he saw that she was offering him a cooked fish. He wanted to raise his gaze further, but fearing what he would see -or wouldn't see- he only murmured a thank you and gently accepted, inwardly flinching when he felt the brush of her fingers against his gloved own. He heard her hesitate before going back to sit by Takeru, and the rest of the meal was finished in silence.

Wanting to break the tense calm that had settled, Yamato rose as soon as he was finished and announced that he was going to keep watch. He asked Gabumon to stay behind and hastily left the group, and the girl that was beginning to plague his thoughts.

(((())))

Gabumon sighed heavily after Yamato's departure, giving his attention to the raven haired girl after the blonde disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"You're not going to go after him?"

Gabumon smiled compassionately when he saw that Mitori was taken aback by the reptile Digimon's question. "Don't be alarmed. I overheard only the end of your conversation with Shimamon earlier."

"So, you know everything," Mitori said despondently, hugging a sleeping Takeru closer to her side and glancing towards the snoozing Patamon.

"I just know that you need to talk to Yamato. You know, you and I are probably the ones closest to him in a special way. He loves Takeru and is very protective of him, but he is his brother and the only one of his family that he's somewhat close to. But now that they've been in the Digital World, Takeru is beginning to rely on others and take care of himself. Lately, I believe he needs Takeru more than Takeru needs him."

Mitori's next words proved she wouldn't be persuaded so easily. "But he has you, and the other Chosen Children. It doesn't matter if he has me or not."

"Every friend is dear to Yamato. You know that he is very selfless and willing to risk himself to protect those he cares about. Still, he distances himself from everyone, even Takeru, and I'm glad that he at least relies on me enough to confide in. And I would never abandon Yamato," Gabumon added sincerely, "He really is my best friend.

"But you are a special case, Mitori. I've never seen Yamato so emotional around you. You know that he doesn't express himself in words, but I can see it in all kinds of other ways. It's like he's in pain and yet more joyful than I've ever seen him when he's around you. He knows that you're keeping something from him, and it's tearing him apart."

"I know, I know, but... You know that it's my fault. I'm sure you know what will happen if I tell him. You know that when he's upset, he pushes others away from him, and I don't want to.... I don't want to...!" Not wanting to wake Takeru, she eased him down on the thick carpet of grass quickly but carefully, then wrapped her arms around herself to ease the trembling of an approaching breakdown, hanging her head. "It's not important!" Her voice was quiet but hoarse from choking back sobs. "He's one of the Chosen! And I don't even know why I'm here! How can I distract him from saving this world?"

"Mitori...." Gabumon had thought Mitori was like Yamato, who often closed himself off whe he was about to reveal too much and apologize afterwards for showing what he most likely thought was weakness. Mitori, as he could see, didn't quite shut herself off, but forgot about the world and hid inside of herself, but it showed much more vividly than Yamato's emotionless wall of ice.

He wondered if Yamato had ever witnessed one of her breakdowns. Judging from how upset he was at Mitori keeping her secret from him, he most likely had not. Maybe that was why he cared about her so much. She was always comforting him, and never weighed him down with her own problems. Instead of thinking it was unfair, he must have thought it was most gracious of the girl who often felt like she was alone and forgotten by the world.

There was no way he wouldn't stand by her. Yamato would need to time to meditate about the revelation on his own, but in the end he wouldn't leave Mitori alone. She had not, after all.

Rising to his feet, Gabumon went to Mitori's side and laid a leathery paw on her shoulder, the gesture causing her convulsions to cease and peek at him through her ebony bangs.

"Don't be afraid. Yamato won't abandon what little hope he has in his life. You believe in your friendship, right?"

Mitori immediately nodded. "With all of my heart."

"Then go to him." Gabumon smiled reassuringly, and he was startled at the sudden hug Mitori gave him. She didn't seem like the hugging type; she just seemed to be full of surprises. He could feel all of her gratitude in that one quick gesture, and she swiftly got to her feet and headed off towards Yamato.

"I'l have to ask Shimamon how everything turns out," Gabumon said to himself as he settled down beside Takeru to keep him warm, the fire ever so slighty beginning to grow dimmer.

(((())))

_/What could she be doin'?/_ Shimamon mentally growled, swishing her tail impatiently. With everyone distracted with their own worries, she had slipped out of the small camp during the meal. She was now perched on the limb of a tree that bordered the edge of the forest that led into a small clearing on the banks of the stream. Yamato was sitting just by the edge of the stream, the waters an inky black with a few streaks of the deepest blue in the dark night.

The Data-type Digimon was sure that Gabumon had a small talk with the girl, and she was expecting her to show up any minute. Then her sensitive ears picked the sound of someone coming from the woods.

_/About time./_ Shimamon saw Yamato stiffen when he picked up on the sound too, then relax, but not with comfort. She only had to turn her head a little to see Mitori emerge from the shadows, hands folded in front of her in a... timid gesture? _/She must be really nervous about this./_ Her head was bowed, and she only raised it when she neared Yamato. Even her voice was hushed and restrained, sounding muffled and weak in the surrounding gloom.

"Yama--mmf!"

/_Well THAT ruins the mood!/_ Shimamon silently groaned, slapping a paw over her face. Not watching where she was going, Mitori had ended up tripping over a root and planted facefirst into the ground. _/Oh yeah, real dramatic. /_

"Tori!"

At hearing Yamato call her name in concern, Shimamon removed her paw and was surprised to see him kneeling beside her. /_Aw, so he does care./_ Mitori drew up her knees under her before pushing herself up with her palms firmly on the ground. Shimamon watched as two children's eyes met when Mitori lifted her head. They couldn't look at each other for long, and Yamato was first to turn his gaze away. The Digimon's sharp eyes could pick up on the little frown in Mitori's brow.

"You should go back to camp," Yamato said quietly.

"No. You know I have something to tell you." Mitori's frown deepened in determination. "I don't want you to beat yourself up over your parent's decision anymore, because.... Because it's not your fault."

"Of course it is. I couldn't be the perfect child they wanted, and I wasn't enough to keep them together. They loved Takeru so much, and mom didn't want me to set a bad example for him. So she left, all because of me." When he finally looked back at Mitori, his eyes were lackluster. "That's it. I'm sure Gabumon told you to tell me that it's not my fault and everything will be all right, so I can have the faith to go on and save the Digital World, but it's not that simple."

Yamato rose and walked over to the stream, stopping at its edge. "I'm the reason I don't have a family, and I'll live with this burden until my death and throughout eternity. So, go back, Mitori. There's nothing you can do."

Mitori sat back on her heels, and Shimamon saw that her frown had been replaced with a look of utter disbelief. In the next second, she imitated Yamato's expression earlier with a stoic look, composing herself with what she had to say to next. "Gabumon doesn't care if you save this world or not. That's your choice, and whatever you decide he will be with you. He just wants you to be happy.... and so do I."

Mitori stood, sighed heavily, then gazed at Yamato, even though all she saw was his back. Shimamon tensed, suddenly sick, and knew that she was experiencing Mitori's current feelings which were so strong that she felt even the slightest tremor.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that we grew up together. I think the reason we don't remember is because we were separated at a young age. Our parents knew each other somehow, maybe from college or something. Everything was fine for a while, until we were about six or seven. My father found out that I wasn't really his daughter, and that my mother and your father had been fooling around for quite some time. My mother and... stepfather, I guess, stayed together, though they haven't been happy ever since. And your parents divorced. So there you go. My very existence is the reason your life is a living hell."

Shimamon held her breath, thinking that the slightest exhale would shatter the silence that fell over the two children, and for a few tense moments was left with her own musings. Humans were such fragile and weak creatures. So fickle, with such little trust. That must be why children were often the hope of the world, for every adult was flawed beyond repair. Then again, these two children had already been through more ordeals than most adults would see in ten lifetimes, their hearts cracked to the point that a feather could shatter their very souls.

The Digimon could see that there was a tiny glimmer of hope in Mitori's eyes as she waited for Yamato say or do something. The blonde, though Shimamon couldn't see his face, was struggling with himself, as she could discern the shuddering shoulders. He dropped to the ground with a thud, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on a fist enclosed in a palm.

That glimmer of hope was beginning to fade. Mitori took a step forward, and began to reach out to the blonde. "Yama--"

"Don't."

The ice in his voice made her freeze, but it was his movement that caused her to recoil her hand as if she had been burned. Shimamon saw that when she began to say his name, Yamato had cringed as though he had been struck.

She just gave up. Mitori's bangs covered her eyes, but Shimamon thought she saw her lip tremble, as if she was going to say something. No words came out, and in a swift movement Mitori turned on her heel and began to trek back towards Takeru and the others.

Shimamon rose from her belly to follow her partner, but not before glancing back to Yamato. Focusing, she could just determine a wet shimmer on his cheek.

Just how long would these two have to suffer?

In silent leaps, Shimamon pursued her partner, listening and translating the whispers of the leaves in a gentle breeze...

Losing, losing....

((((((())))))))

Editing done, chapter over. Thank you for the new review, Ginger-chan. I would love it even more if I received more before the next chapter. If you are in desperate need of more drama, check out my new Frontier fic. Afterwards, you can head over to the website managed by my friend Alene and me. There's not much up, but we will be accepting fanfics, art, etc. Just paste and e-mail. The site is dedicated to Fallen Angel/Demon Digimon, and the address is

A mix of drama and action will be in the next chapter, demon's honor.

Yare yare - good grief

etchi - gross

baka neko - stupid cat

arigato - thanks (More formally it would be domo arigato gozaimasu- thank you very much)

nanda - what is it?

nani mo - nothing

ningen - human (Shimamon said "stupid humans")

Review or be damned to the sulfurous pits of hell!


	8. Chapter 7: From the Inside

Yes, people, I'm still alive! Lessee.. the last update was in...SEPTEMBER?!! Why didn't anyone tell me this?! I can't say I haven't been distracted... A lot of things have happened to me, but I don't want to blame my absence on that. You guys don't want to see me whine and complain all day, do you?

Well, to avoid long delays in chapters, please feel free to threaten or rant or do whatever to get me to write! Of course, nice reviews help, too. Marvels at the unexpected reviews

But, ah... I noticed sc333 mentioned there was fluff at the beginning... That wasn't supposed to be --()... So, there will be more drama and angst and maybe even a bit of blood. Don't expect the violence to be as graphic as the Frontier fic, though.

By the way, be nice people and check out the songfic I put out on Christmas that kinda sorta goes with this fic. It's pretty pointless- and pretty lame if you ask me, since it was all written on impulse in about an hour and a half- and doesn't make much sense yet, but pretty please?

Alrighty then, on with this chapter. I hope it will be as good as the last one, which is probably the most impressive thing I've written.

Theme: Alene's last review actually reminded me of a Savage Garden song I may use later, in some way... But for now, to represent the emotions felt in this chapter, I'll be using this lovely piece from the guys of Linkin Park.

(Eh? What about the contest, you ask? Well, in order to find out about it, you'll have to look at the end of the chapter! Surely you won't scroll down there without reading some of it, ne?)

Disclaimer: Must I remind you?

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 7: From the Inside

The woods were dark, quiet, calm, neverminding the girl who traveled their dark paths. This girl who wandered about, clearly abandoned by all she knew. Though she was supposed to be heading towards a definite destination - unwittingly going back to Hope - she found herself just drifting between thoughts. Where to go...? No, there was no where to go. Actually, there was no reason to go anywhere; it's not like she would be accepted anywhere she went. But if she stayed here, stopped right here, wasn't there something that would accept her for what she was?

_/I don't want to go back just yet./_

Mitori halted her slow tread, placing her hand on the trunk of a tree. She looked upwards, not acknowledging the bright stars that shone, desperate to be seen, but instead the darkness that shrouded them. The silhouettes of the leaves above formed monsters in her eyes, demonic beings that were clawing out, in vain to the specks of light above, but eagerly towards her.

Yes, they were here.

_/They've come to take me away... I should let them./_ Vaguely, she thought of what would become of her. Not that she cared, but she was still curious. She had a pretty good idea of where she would be going, if they took her someplace else. They whispered that there would be no pain, nothing to disturb her, just peace, quiet, yes, relax...

Her last and clear conscious thought was that these were surely all lies, to persuade her not to resist. Not that she would, anyway. _/I wonder... If hell will be scorching fire and brimstone, or cold and barren? Either way, I'm still destined for eternal torment, for all of my sins... I'll still be alone./_

(((())))

Shimamon dashed as fast as her short but lithe legs could carry her through the tree limbs. Part of her was cursing herself for losing her partner; the other side was so scared that her little digital heart was pounding, louder in her ears than the wind whipping against her.

The Data-type Digimon was startled when the crunch of Mitori's footsteps stopped, but she was afraid for her when the girl didn't come into view. Shimamon knew she had not hesitated too long after Mitori left Yamato, but despite the girl's slow progress, each step took her further and further from the Digimon. Even at the speed she was traveling at, she couldn't find Mitori. What happened, she just up and disappear all of a sudden...? Shimamon gasped and almost stumbled when she was hit with what was going on.

She briefly thought of earlier, when she had felt her partner fading from her... There was something after her, and whatever it was... It had her.

_/No.../_

Shimamon waved her tail, slowing her down enough as she hovered in the air in mid-stride so that she could slash at the bark of a tree she was passing. She continued her rapid pace, traveling in as straight a line as she could, then abruptly stopped.

She felt a painful knot of fear form in her stomach when her golden eyes fell upon the claw marks she had made just seconds ago.

This whole time, she had been running in an illusion.

Shimamon's whole body was shaking, and her breaths were quick and uneven. "N-no...no..."

They had only met that morning, and from that moment they were supposed to be linked for the rest of their lives. As Chosen and guardian, and as friends. In such a short amount of time, Mitori had already trusted her enough to share her darkest secret, and even shed tears openly in front of her. Something she had never even done in the presence of the one dearest to her. And what had Shimamon given in exchange for a piece of the girl's damaged heart and soul?

Nothing, not even the protection she was to provide regardless of Mitori's feelings about her. The Chosen girl would not survive their first night.

The Digimon's head turned upwards as a wail tore from her throat. "MITORI!!"

Shimamon's cry was so great that at first she didn't hear the mirage crumbling around her. She ceased her wailing when a sound like that of great shards of glass shattering became evident in her ears. She opened her golden orbs to find pieces of the area around her, both the physical objects and the negative space, falling around her. The Digimon had no time to be surprised when she spotted an all too familiar figure below her.

Unable to say anything, Shimamon leapt forward. She had intended to jump onto a lower branch and make her way to the forest floor, but instead felt the sensation of slamming right into a wall. She plummeted to the ground with a painful thud, but quickly regained her feet, shaking off the pain. The Digimon charged towards her partner again, only to be thrown backwards.

Shimamon looked up, noticing Mitori's blank expression as her head was turned up, and knew she wasn't really looking at the sky. Her eyes were beginning to turn as dark as the shadows that were beginning to close in on her.

She refused to just sit by and watch hopelessly. Shimamon threw all of her small weight against the invisible barrier, then began to frantically claw at it, screaming Mitori's name.

(((())))

_/I should have known. Looks like they wouldn't have mattered... Those feelings I had. If I had known sooner, they wouldn't have been there in the first place. Now that I do know... they don't matter. I don't think I'll ever feel the same again.../_

Crystal blue took in their surroundings. Though it wasn't black, the solemnity and emptiness of the area was the same as if he was trapped in a dark realm. The paleness stretched all around him for as far as he could see, yet he didn't feel suffocated like he would if it was all dark. There was absolutely nothing here that even remotely eased him. Somehow, just because everything was white, the symbol of purity and innocence, it made him feel even more hollow... The way he had been feeling since his already broken heart had been crushed and torn out of him.

_/It's snowing. That rarely happens, even when it's cold. There has to be some moisture, like tears that well up, wanting to be shed, but instead turn cold and become frozen... I didn't even notice it... I can't even feel it. Figures. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I can't feel anything. I don't want to feel anything, because... all I feel... is pain. Hurt. ...Betrayal?/_

Though he wanted nothing more than to be embraced by darkness at that moment, to fade away into the shadows of sleep and forget everything, should the demons allow him such solace, he was still left in that cold, pale realm.

_/It's cold, so everything freezes. It all becomes cold to all, but numb to itself. You end up... with nothing but a barren, frozen wasteland, and no amount of warmth can release this icy grip on the land... or maybe a heart... Looks like I fit in perfectly here./_

/**How long will you be staying?**/

(((())))

Yamato gasped as he awoke with a start. Had he been dreaming? When did he fall asleep? An ominous voice was echoing through his head, but already the words were fading... Why was his heart pounding? Why was he so... cold, and shivering when the night was fairly warm?

His knees were drawn up. His arms were wrapped around them. When he woke up, he had lifted his head with a jerk, so he had been... He placed one gloved hand on his forehead after rubbing at his eyes, which grew dark and despondent. He couldn't remember what had scared him, and he wasn't surprised that he could still be scared because of the pain that tore at him anew. Like shards of ice, or rather glass, after his world shattered. After his last hope had shattered...

_/Hope... does such a thing even exist for me anymore?/_

Immediately, the last hope in his life came to mind. Takeru... His ototo, little brother, would always be there for him, like the little ray of sunshine that he was. There was so much Takeru did for him, and the tiny angel wasn't even aware of it. One look into those pure blue orbs and his doubts would fade instantly, and he would not think of the sky as bleak and empty but clear and bright. His otherwise dark world would light up, and in that precious moment he would truly be filled with hope, and that no matter what things could get better...

To think that "she" used to have that similar effect on him, that she could take him to a place where he could be at ease. Whereas Takeru was like a bright, sunny day, she was more of the dark, but comforting night that would forever be there to surround the cold, mysterious moon. No matter how much it waned, it would always grow back, though sometimes it would go through a phase where it would just sink into the depths of darkness all together... And that darkness was always in the night.

Sure, they were always accompanied by the stars, but they were only pinpoints of light, and so far away, at that. So the night and the moon only had each other to tell their thoughts, doubts, and troubles, neverminding the shadows that crept around them. But whatever would happen when those shadows took the moon? The night was always there, but why did it never help, and instead only further shroud the moon? Why was it always lost within those velvety blankets of blue and black...? Night was only different from the darkness because in the twilight, he knew he was never alone.

_/Why does it always have to be this way? No matter what I do or don't do, I'm betrayed and abandoned by those I thought I knew, and left to fend for myself in the darkness.../_

Sure, he had his ray of light, but it was a ray of sunshine. It was only bright with the radiance of the sun. Who would want or need the moon when there was the more brilliant, warm sun?

A series of piercing screams suddenly rang through his ears. His eyes shot open, becoming bright with alertness. Abandoning thoughts of the one who had abandoned him, Yamato scrambled to his feet and broke into a mad dash towards the foreboding foliage behind him. Takeru may think of Taichi as a better brother, but he wasn't here right now, and it was his duty- as it always was- to protect his brother, and anything else he cared for...

Yamato shook his head, frowning in determination and ignoring the branches and twigs that scraped at his bare arms. No. That was wrong. Only Takeru was his priority right now, and no one else. Not her, not himself, not anyone.

Not anyone...

(((())))

Soon, the effects of their bond began to take their toll on the scarlet Digimon. She had no choice but to cease struggling and instead run, lest she waste too much energy and de-evolve to a weaker form. Use her brain over her claws for once. After all, what could she do now? She was powerless against... whatever it was she was up against. There was only one thing she could do, and that was seek out what still remained for whom it was she wanted- needed- to save. Determined, and somewhat desperate, she stumbled and sometimes crawled her way through the forest, not towards the Hope of both worlds, but the frail hope of her partner. Towards the only thing- no, the only one- that the girl had enough of a heart to believe in, no matter how much it had hurt her...

And just when the shadows began to overtake her, to wrap her in those dark arms that she found herself relaxing and giving into, a different pair of hands closed around her body and lifted her into arms that weren't exactly warm, but cool, almost cold...

Shimamon wearily opened her eyes, her normally keen sight blurred from exhaustion, and was almost relieved when she looked up into those steel blue orbs...

Almost...

"Matt...!" she gasped weakly, almost not able to believe that she had the fortune to find him. "Tori! Tori, she's..." Shimamon paused, a deep fear growing inside her when Yamato didn't seem disturbed in the least. The mere mention of her name should have gotten some response out of him; a growl of anger, a flinch of hurt, something. But instead, he did nothing, like a statue. Just what was he staring off at? Like this was the time to be zoning out! Wait a second...

Those eyes of his... Though they were normally cold and hard and only warmed sometimes to the calmness of a summer day, were darker than normal; a faint veil of shadow had been closed over them, giving them a hint of deep sapphire that did not hold the sparkle of the rare gem.

What was going on? Why wasn't he worried?

"What's wrong with you?!" the Digimon suddenly rasped harshly. "Can't you feel it? Don't you know what's happening to you, to both of you? Don't pretend that you just don't care! You can't give in to this!"

When Yamato's lips did finally move, his words could hardly be heard. "How dare you..."

"What?" At least he was finally responding, but this was wrong...

"How dare you tell me what I should or should not do? What I can and cannot? It's not like it matters either way. Like my choices... like my wishes really matter. They never have."

"Yamato!" Why?! Why was he saying this?! Why now of all times, when he was in fact the only one who could make a difference?

"Anyway, I have no reason to do anything. She... brought this on herself. It's only what she deserves. It's not like I'm the one who gives out divine punishment."

"How can you?! How can you just sit by and let everything fall apart? Don't you understand? You're the only one!"

"The only what? Failure? Different? It's always me, isn't it? The one always hurting everyone, the one who gets the blame..."

"No! You're the only one that matters! To her! Your brother! Your partner! Please, don't give in! Yamato, please, do something! I beg of-"

Shimamon just heard the scream of names, Yamato's and hers. She never saw those shadows until it was too late.

(((())))

This lust... This terrible hunger... So strong...

It was so close... What they craved for with dangerous ardor... Their addiction that they would not do without once they had it.

And when it was finally in their possession, they would never let it go. This that they would destroy and massacre for...

_/This... isn't right./_

No, no... Why so confused? Is this not the way it is to be? Was it not what they desired, what they could not deny? They were starved, and wanted desperately to feed on this... from...

_/No...!/_

...him...

At once, the shadows released from her body and mind, leaving her thoughts clear, and leaving her terrified of what was to come... What was to happen? It was almost too much to bear, and she felt as though she were moving in a dream... Everything was moving so fast, but she seemed so slow, so incapable to stop it.

She could just make out her partner's voice... Pleading? With who? Him.

His voice was soft, quiet, distant... Unattached.

She realized this a moment too late. She turned around, reached out to them, all too slowly...

Mitori was sure she had a look of terror on her face, and she was sure she had screamed their names...

"Matt, Shimamon!"

...his name....

"YAMATO!!"

...before her world seemed to erupt in brilliant white around her, then all was black, sweet darkness with the absence of whispering shadows, again...

(((())))

The little monster saw this moment as the delicate calm that always came before the storm. And what a storm that was to be, already making him tense because he had no way of knowing when it would strike. How the monster longed for how it was before, when he was aware of challenges and could prepare to meet them head-on, instead of this suspenseful wait. How he longed for just being able to relax again, if only for a moment, instead of being alert of what was bound to come, like awaiting the first drop of rain.

How he just wished that this was a peaceful calm moment, and not the quiet before the storm.

Gabumon sighed as he looked over the sleeping children. His dark chocolate eyes held all the warmth of a loving mentor looking over his students, and yet also the weariness of an old, wise man with too many worries and secrets on his mind. It was the ever optimistic Digimon at his side, the Guardian of Hope, who sought to ease these worries, if only a little, with a simple question.

"Do you think we should tell them when they wake up?"

"No," the reptile Digimon answered softly. His gentle eyes roamed from Yamato -his ever tortured, yet ever passionate and dedicated partner, who was up against so much- to Takeru -ah, he seemed so peaceful, despite how worn he must be, that beaming little smile even as he slept- and last to Mitori - that dear, poor girl, just how would she fare in the battle that was sure to come, when she couldn't even face herself?

Gabumon repeated, "No. They already have the threat of Myotismon and the eighth Child to worry about; I do not wish to bother them with even more troubles." Really, he didn't want to shatter the fragile bonds that still held these children together, the bonds that tied them even now as they rested. The dark-haired girl was unknowingly holding Hope close to her, who was content as he lay between her and his protective brother who, though he most likely meant to keep his younger sibling close, was holding onto the girl as well.

Gabumon did not want to risk breaking this frail hold they still had on each other, especially when he wasn't even sure of what had happened; only one being did, and he would tell them what should be told when it was most appropriate. "When the time comes, "the Guardian of Friendship said aloud, "I'm sure he will come again to tell all, or at least, what he believes they should know."

"Okay, "Patamon sighed, for once sounding more weary and older than his youthful disposition betrayed. "What about Shimamon?"

At the mention of the usually boisterous Digimon, Gabumon looked down at her, where she was partially cradled in his lap. Shimamon had been resting a bit fitfully for a while, but a few moments ago she had become suspiciously still. When he looked down, he found the feline Digimon fully awake, her ochroid gaze directed towards the slumbering Chosen. Wordlessly, she crawled out of his lap and, on all fours, headed straight to Mitori. Shimamon circled around from her feet until she was at the girl's head, where she sat down. She looked back at Gabumon and Patamon, and, despite the wretched look in those normally bright, alert eyes, she shook her head.

Gabumon nodded slightly, clearly understanding the scarlet Digimon's message; though she desperately needed to know what exactly happened to her partner and the two boys, she didn't want to be told what horrors had unfolded. Not yet, at least.

Shimamon returned her saddened gaze to the girl in front in of her, and for a moment Gabumon thought that tears would spill for perhaps the first time from those large golden orbs, they were glistening so. But Shimamon managed to refrain, and lowered her head enough to nuzzle the girl's hair with an affection that was almost heart-breaking before settling down and curling up in that spot near her partner.

Once more, a great sigh released itself from the fur-wearing reptile Digimon, and a silent, smaller one from the mammal Digimon by him. Two pairs of eyes, one a burnished, reddish-brown and the other a clear, pure blue, turned to the dusky sky that was beginning to brighten. The waking sun was already starting to warm those beneath it, chilled from the absence of the long-dead fire.

(((())))

Warmth...

Yes, it was the soothing warmth that brought her unwillingly from the arms of Sleep, where she had wanted to stay in sweet, solitary bliss. But this warmth...it was so close to her...just what was she holding onto?

This warmth that she held so close to her was comforting, so comforting that she was glad she left the unfathomable world of sleep to linger in the calm state between consciousness and slumber... but the same couldn't be said for what was holding onto her.

The hand resting limply on her waist brought her almost fully into awareness. She wanted to stir, to rid herself of this foreign hand, but suddenly something quite opposite from the blessed warmth bid her to keep still, freezing any sudden urges...

That chill... the intensity of this coldness...

She could feel that cold stare bore straight through her, like shards of ice that seeped into her mind, body, soul, heart, slowly and painfully. And it was slight at first, but eventually she could feel that hand on her tighten, harder and harder... And just when she thought she would wince from the unmerciful clasp, it ceased. With a jerk that hand released her, and she could feel that chilling glare waver for a moment. That hand left her, and when it briefly came into contact with her bare arm she could feel that the hand itself wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't quite warm either. It was covered up, concealing any sensation that came from what was underneath that covering.

That hand left her as did that glare, and once that chill was gone she became aware of more things around her. The warmth of the sun of her face and of whatever she was holding. The crisp rustle of a light breeze playing through the leaves of the trees around her. The sigh of the grass beneath and all around her, and something or someone disturbing them with some sort of movement. Then the cushioned footsteps of someone walking away, before she gave in to Sleep's beckoning once more.

(((())))

"To-ri..."

The mentioned girl groaned, in protest to the gentle voice that was pulling her from the solace of Sleep's embrace. A small, cool hand gently touched her cheek, and the gesture caused her to willingly come into full awareness. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a new day and the promise of bright, blue skies that were reflected in two large, round orbs of the same color.

There was a small twinge of pain in her heart and a sudden want in the back of her mind; for a moment, she had wanted to be greeted with the chill that would ward off this warmth she did not deserve.

Regardless, she couldn't let her despair show in front of Takeru. After what she had done to his older brother... she did not wish to let the happiness in this little boy dim for even a second.

So, she appeared and acted sleepy as she groggily said, "T.K.?"

"Yep." He closed his eyes momentarily as he laughed quietly, and when he opened them again there was a genuine fondness in his smile and, somehow, a deep wisdom in his eyes. "Tori, I'm glad you're here. Really. So, don't go anywhere."

Mitori now was fully awake, her eyes wide. Takeru seemed different for a moment, and his words... What did he mean?

She opened her mouth to say something, but that playful innocence returned to Takeru, and with another little giggle he rolled out of her embrace.

"Today's gonna be great," he said as he sat up and stretched. "We'll find the others again, all of us!" The little blonde looked down at Mitori, where she still looked up at him with bewilderment. He smiled again for her. "Don't worry, I'll go get Matt. The sooner we find the others, the better!"

Mitori watched as Takeru scampered off to rouse and greet Patamon, who was snoozing by a tree. Her eyes went out of focus for a moment as another pang of guilt hit her for some reason. Her mind was a little cloudy; for odd reasons, she couldn't remember getting back to the little campsite last night. She could only recall what had happened before, and whatever happened afterwards left her feeling horribly full of remorse. What else had she done? Why was she not upset, but even more depressed?

Sighing tiredly, she decided to push this cloud away and let it linger at the back of her mind for later. Another problem was arising, and she felt she could handle it since it wasn't so personal; this problem involved the rest of the kids Yamato had told her about, and it wasn't like she was really a part of them.

She didn't necessarily wish to join them, but her arrival could be linked to whatever they were here for. And anyway...

Mitori noticed Patamon was now perched on Takeru's green hat. The little blonde looked back at her and gave a wave before he hurried off to retrieve his brother.

Takeru would be terribly disappointed if she didn't tag along. For his sake, if no one else's, she would go with them. She was never enthusiastic about being with groups of people- and if her suspicions were right, they each had a Digimon, too- but she would have to deal with it. Who knows, it may not be so bad...

Hmm... Now that she thought of it, two names had stuck with her. Taichi and Sora. They sounded oddly familiar...

With a sigh that came out more as a quiet groan, she moved her head up in the beginning of a stretch. Only it came into contact with a furry but firm mound with enough force to extract a muffled but aggravated growl from said mound.

"Shimamon! I didn't know you there. I'm sor-"

"Ah, don' sweat it," the Digimon grumbled. "At least you've got your energy back an' all."

Mitori was quiet, not sure what to say to that comment. Shimamon raised her head and yawned, her sharp teeth exposed as she opened her mouth wide. Her eyes directed towards where she had heard Takeru leave, knowing who he was headed towards.

Shimamon's voice was little softer as she asked, "You ready to go?"

"... Yeah," came the equally quiet reply. "Just let me lay here for a while longer."

The Data-type Digimon knew that answer truly meant, "No, I don't really want to go where I'm not needed or wanted, but if you want to just up and leave them then sure, I'm with you. I just wanna sit tight for a sec and wallow in my misery." Her Guardian instinct told her that there was no way she would allow her partner to just give up on herself so easily. So an idea popped into her head that would allow her to rouse Mitori mentally and physically, without looking too sympathetic.

Right now, the raven-haired girl needed an up-and-at-'em attitude from her loyal, if slightly daft, confidant. Shimamon bent her nose down towards Mitori's hair.

"Hey! What the-?! Stop gnawing on my head!"

(((())))

Gabumon had to struggle to not reveal how disturbed he was to find his partner back at this particular spot. He couldn't help but wonder what compelled the blonde to return here, what it was in his subconscious that silently told him something had happened here. And what was going through his mind, as he leaned against that tree? His gloved hands were stuffed casually into his jeans pockets, and his face was stony as ever, but his eyes were emanating a storm of negative emotions so intense that a shudder ran down the Digimon's spine.

Tentatively, he called out to him. "Yamato..." No response. Gabumon sighed, then frowned slightly. "Matt, you can't carry on like this-"

"Sure I can," Yamato abruptly snapped, nearly flinching from his own tone or the hurt look he thought he may have received from his partner. "Sorry, Gabumon, it's just... well, you know..."

_/Do I really? I know you're hurt, stressed, struggling with the problems of the Digital World and your own inner turmoil, but how do I know what's truly going through your mind? What you are feeling in your heart? You hide so much from me, Yamato, no matter how much I care for you. I don't know why you feel so betrayed when you're surrounded by so many who love you. Or is that it?/_

"It's kinda weird," Yamato suddenly snapped, bringing Gabumon out of his brief reverie. "It seems that so many problems come up just because of false signals or kept secrets... Why is that no one is ever true to anyone? Humans aren't as pure-hearted as everyone thinks. Even the ones you think are the most remarkable beings you've ever met turn out being cruel..."

Before the Digimon could say anything in response to the boy's spoken thoughts, those cold, steel blue eyes turned to him. "Gabumon, don't be like them. You're different, and I don't mean just because you're a Digimon. You're so much more than that; you have a good soul. So, please, tell me... What happened here last night? ...What did she do?"

Gabumon wanted to drive this horrible anger from Yamato, that dripped acidly like the poison from a snake's fang when he said 'she'. "Matt, you should probably know that despite what you may think, I would never lie to you. I'm your friend, your Guardian, and I have no reason or will to ever deceive your feelings. But, I can't tell you what happened." Gabumon made sure he was looking Yamato in the eyes, disregarding the fact that it looked like he was staring into cold depths that turned his insides cold, to let him know that was telling the truth as he said this next thing. "I don't really understand what happened myself. But you must understand, she had nothing to do with it. None of it was Mitori's fault."

His eyes had flashed when Gabumon said her name. Was any of 'it' still having an effect on him? If that was the case, then was only one thing that could drive this from him...

"'Nii-san!"

Hope.

Takeru's faint call seemed to bring some of the light back into Yamato's eyes. The blonde looked directly at the striped Digimon, and a shadow of a smile passed over his fair features.

"Guess we can't be dreary around him, huh?"

"Matt..."

"Cheer up, Gabumon. I just needed a break. I won't waste anymore time on this. There are more important things to worry about, ne?"

_/Waste? More important things? Matt, I wish you wouldn't act like this doesn't matter, because I know this is tearing you apart./_

Before Gabumon could voice his worries, a rustling in the near underbrush announced Takeru's arrival. As he saw Yamato turn towards were his little brother's small frame emerged, a smile on his lips just for his sake, perhaps.

"Hey. Morning, squirt," Yamato casually greeted, though his pale brows rose slightly in surprise when his brother cried his name and rushed to embrace him, burying his face in his green shirt. "T.K.? Something wrong?"

Those tiny shoulders rose in a sigh, but Takeru was grinning, brightly as ever, when he looked up at his brother. "Nope! Nothin's wrong. Things are just gonna get better, especially when we get back to Tai and Sora and everyone else. C'mon!" He unwrapped his arms from around Yamato and tugged on his hand. "Let's get back to Tori, then we'll all go!"

Gabumon noticed how Yamato had hesitated when his brother mentioned that girl.

"Are you sure about that, T.K.?" the older blonde asked quietly, his eyes darkening a bit once again.

"Huh?" Even stranger was Takeru's hesitation, as he blinked his large cerulean orbs up at his brother. "Of course! She and Shimamon are waiting for us. We can't stay here..." Strange, how he had stressed the word 'here'. Yamato must have noticed too, and his eyes brightened once more as a blonde brow arched in curiosity. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Takeru pulled on Yamato's hand again, and this time the older boy complied, allowing himself to be tugged along. With another sigh, Gabumon followed.

Patamon, who was hovering along by Gabumon, stated quietly, "It seems T.K. isn't the only one who doesn't remember what happened, either."

"What about Tori?"

There was a brief pause before Patamon responded, "She...I... I'm not sure. I could feel that there was something bothering her, but I can't be sure if she knew exactly what had happened."

Gabumon nodded, understanding. His eyes fell upon the two blondes in front of him; the shorter blonde's whimsical chatter he could feel was beginning to lighten the taller blonde's mood. _/I guess...we can only hope that this will all resolve quickly./_

(((())))

He could admit, his mood was better, but he could be sure it wouldn't be good or pleasant for a while.

Yamato went along with Takeru quietly, allowing his brother to drive his troubles from his mind, if only for a while. He seemed awfully... chipper this morning, even for him, and he wondered if there was something his brother was trying to make up for.

_/But... that's just not like Takeru. It's probably just me, as usual. My 'happiness' was given and taken from me so quickly that I guess I'm beginning to forget what true happiness is. For T.K., it's being with people and getting along. No wonder he wants to get back to everyone else. Then, he won't have to put up with me./_

Yamato's eyes narrowed as the clearing he was approaching, and its inhabitants, came into view. Immediately his deep ire began to bubble up inside him, but he stubbornly pushed it down.

_/Can't act like that in front of him. And anyway, there's no need to get upset over nothing./_

Still, he couldn't stop the pang of hurt that sliced through him when his eyes fell upon the dark-haired person in the middle of the clearing.

_/Strange... This pain that I've been used to for so long... Why does it feel so alien now? What, am I supposed to feel nothing, or something?/_

Why was she looking up at the sky? What would be her expression, if he could see it? There wasn't much he could see, after all, with her back turned to him.

_/Guess that's all I'll be seeing of her from now on. Her back./_

"Whatsa matter with you?" her scarlet Digimon partner, Shimamon, asked from beside her. They must have just finished gathering their things and scattering the remains of the fire. He could tell the digital cat had actually just been watching the girl for a while. Her anxiety was pretty obvious, but the girl was too distracted to notice.

Why was the Guardian worried? And why was her partner distracted?

_/Thinking about something? Bit too late to be regretful, hon'./_

"Yo. Tori?" Shimamon was pretty good at masking the worry in her tone.

"Huh?" The Digimon's tactics had worked, and now the girl glanced down at her partner. "Yeah? What is it?"

"What's up with you? You 'specting the sky to fall on you, or what?"

"...I dunno." She looked back up at the vast blue. "I just didn't expect it to be so... clear."

"Hey! Tori! Shimamon!" Takeru announced, cheerful as ever, when he came into hearing distance of the two. "We're back!"

The girl couldn't hide her brief look of surprise when she turned towards the voice. Takeru released Yamato's hand and raced towards the unnamed Chosen Child and Guardian. Yamato merely placed his other hand to join its partner in their respectful jeans pockets, refusing to look directly at anything at the moment. He could feel those emerald eyes had fallen and lingered on him for a brief instant.

_/Don't bother. You're not going to find anything here./_

"All ready to go, T.K.?" he heard her ask, and out of the corner of his eye he could see her playfully adjust his brother's green hat. He could never be fooled by that false enthusiasm.

"Yep! What about you?"

_/Real happy to be with her, huh, Takeru_?/

"Yeah. If no one needs a snack for breakfast or anything..."

"No. Let's go already," Yamato finally said, his eyes closed as he strolled passed the two, then stopped. He sensed that hesitation... She was confused.

_/Yeah, right. Like I'm going to act like you expect me to. You weren't prepared for this, were you? Just like I wasn't prepared for you to stick that knife in my back, which you admitted was the same one that pierced my heart all those years ago./_

"Matt's right!" Takeru was always the one to break the tension and lighten the mood, wasn't he? "We have to get back to everyone. We're so much stronger when we're together. Come on!"

"Um, r-right," Mitori stuttered as Takeru tugged on her hand. She called back over her shoulder, "Shimamon...?"

Mildly curious as to why she had trailed off, he glanced over his shoulder to see that their three Digimon partners had been conversing over something quietly. The crimson Digimon had an agitated and somewhat troubled expression on her face that turned into annoyance when she looked at her partner.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why do you look so-"

The Digimon didn't give the girl a chance to finish her inquiry. "I'm kinda peeved, thass all," Shimamon snapped. "Here we are, on a bright, sunny day, an' I should be snoozin' on a nice, cozy limb. Instead, I'm here with a buncha stinky ningen, about to go find even more stinky ningen, and we're all supposed to save the world. Ya think I'm 'posed to feel dandy knowing that?"

He stole a brief glimpse of the raven-haired girl, seeing her pout and knit her brows in mock irritation. "It's for a good cause, so you should feel honored. And we're not stinky!" she added, shifting her black backpack on her shoulders as if something was making her uncomfortable.

"You're right," Shimamon said as she walked past her partner, paws on little hips. "Not all ningen are stinky, just you!"

"Oi! Take that back!" He could just imagine a vein pulsing angrily on her head.

Takeru and Patamon laughed at the duo's antics. Gabumon was silent. Yamato didn't want to guess why, as he closed his eyes to avoid looking at him, and just sighed. The two continued their mock argument, their voices beginning to fade into trees as they departed after Shimamon, Takeru and Mitori hand-in-hand and Patamon hovering by them.

"Matt..." Gabumon inquired softly, at his side suddenly.

Yamato didn't say anything, but he slowly lifted his left hand from his pocket and placed it gently on the Digimon's head, careful to be wary of the golden horn. At hearing his brother call for him, the blonde retracted his hand, returning it to its resting place, and followed after the little angel's voice. Gabumon lingered behind, probably just looking at him with those ever worried, compassionate dark brown orbs, before joining him.

_/Oh, Gabumon. I told you, there's no need to worry about something that's not important./_

(((())))

They had actually wandered for quite a while, with Takeru conversing quietly with Mitori or any of the Digimon, maybe sensing his brother needed to think to himself, before Yamato even thought of if they were headed in the right direction. Not wanting to disturb the intense discussion Shimamon and Gabumon were having on the importance of a Digimon's modesty - that had started when the cat Digimon simply asked why Gabumon always wore his Garurumon fur-coat - Yamato silently unhooked his Digivice from his belt-loop. Holding it in front of him, he immediately could see the small, red dots that indicated the locations of all of the Chosen Children.

_/Okay, so they're all back together, and-/_

"Oh!" Takeru suddenly exclaimed, breaking through his thoughts and stopping Gabumon and Shimamon's conversation. "We'll be meeting up the others real soon!"

A blonde brow arched in pure amazement when Yamato looked up at his brother. Takeru wasn't looking at his Digivice, so how did he know?

Sure enough, though, the voices of Taichi and Jyo could faintly be heard. Yamato glanced at Shimamon, whom he was sure had heard the group long before him. Her indigo ears were perked up, and her head was cocked to the side curiously. Odd... Just what was she hearing?

"Alright!" Takeru eagerly pulled on Mitori's hand. "Come on, they're just right over there! .... Tori? Daijobu?"

She didn't answer him, and Yamato understood why as he hooked his Digivice back onto his pants. _/She's always been pretty much antisocial, like me./ He pushed that thought away as soon as it had come. No need to dwell on the past that never was. /It was all a lie, so I can't say it really existed, can I?/_

Judging from how Shimamon was looking at her strangely, and how Gabumon and Patamon exchanged a look, Mitori must have zoned out for a moment. Only such an action could prompt Takeru to say what he said next.

"There's nothing to worry about, Tori. They'll love you!"

Yamato was glad no one noticed how he flinched, and he felt that Mitori had too, less conspicuously, probably.

"Ikuzo!" Takeru urged gleefully, either unaware of or ignoring the effect those words had on those around him. He was able to get Mitori to join him as he led her out of the woods to the clearing of a field. Shimamon and Patamon dashed and fluttered after them, and Gabumon looked back at Yamato.

The blonde managed a grin at the Digimon. "Once more into the fray, ne?" This caused a sigh to come from Gabumon, and whether it was one of relief or defeat Yamato wasn't sure. He merely shook his head and chuckled softly, then went to join his brother and company at the woods' exit. Gabumon said nothing further.

_/Right now, I'm Ishida Yamato, the Child of Friendship. ....Even if he's not my true self, I have to act like him./_

"Matt! Come on!" Takeru had suddenly reemerged. Yamato was touched that his brother had come back for him after his hesitation, and he let the Child of Hope take his hand and lead him to the field that lay just outside the forest.

Yamato noticed just how bright and clear this day was when Takeru led him from the shadows of the forest into the sunlight. The skies of the DigiWorld were an endless, welcoming ocean of soft blue with only the faintest wisps of white, fluffy clouds. The intense sun wasn't too overbearing, and its radiance poured over the verdant waves of the meadow. It also gave even more light to the jovial scene below its rays.

It was clear that the reunited Chosen Children and Guardians were beyond happiness at being together again, maybe with the exception of the recently discovered Guardian of the unnamed Child. Shimamon had a rather irritable and somewhat worried look from the attention she was receiving from Agumon, Tentomon, and the other Digimon, plus the condition of her partner. The other children were smiling, and some laughing, at the scene before them. Mimi had taken Mitori by both hands and was twirling around with her.

Strange; why was she so happy to see someone she had never met before?

"Tai! Here he is!" Takeru said merrily, racing over to the brunette.

Yamato couldn't help but smile when his eyes met those of Taichi. He raised his hand in greeting as he made his way towards him and the rest of the group. "Yo."

The leader returned the grin. "Hey. Good to see you, man." Taichi didn't have to say anything for Yamato to know how relieved Taichi was to see him. Despite their frequent conflicting ideas, the two knew they had some unseen bond. Their opposite attitudes attracted each other just as much as they repelled. Yamato could say it was respect and friendship that tied them close, but somehow it ran deeper than that. Whatever it was they shared, Yamato was content to have it.

"Matt!" Sora exclaimed when she noticed him.

"And Gabumon, too!" Biyomon added.

"Are all of you all right?" Jyo asked, concerned as ever.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Yamato said, stopping by Taichi and placing a hand on Takeru's cap. "Never better, right, T.K.?"

"Yep!" his little brother chirped, then turned to Jyo. "See, Jyo? Everything's fine."

Jyo sighed notably, causing Yamato's brows to raise slightly. Jyo was always one to fret- which was a great blessing to the group, if aggravating at times- but he seemed especially apprehensive. Just what had him so worried?

"Anyway," Yamato drawled, "what's up with Mimi?" he said, indicating her with a nod of his head.

"Mimi!" Sora cried, noticing that Mimi's antics were causing Mitori to look queasy.

"Yes?" the strawberry blonde replied, releasing her hold on Mitori, causing the darker haired girl to whirl around on her own before collapsing on the ground. The thud seemed to make Mimi realize just what she had done. "Oh! Gomen! Daijobu?"

Shimamon, suddenly at Mitori's side, jumped onto her chest and lightly tapped her face with her paw. "Tori? Tori! Speak t' me!"

"Nice going, Mimi!" Tentomon said with mock anger. "Just kill the girl before we know her, why doncha?"

Sora ignored the insect Digimon's comment and went to aid the girl. "Hey - Tori, is it? - are you okay?"

Finally, Mitori's eyes came back into focus, and she shook her head to help get her bearings. She looked first at Sora, who was helping her sit up, then slowly her eyes went to the smiling and caring faces of all the children and monsters around her...

And her eyes fell on Yamato, and for the first time that day, they looked at each other fully. Why she had bothered looking to him escaped Yamato, but in any case she would not find whatever it was she was looking for. His eyes met her, and he made sure he betrayed nothing. No hostility, no buried hurt. He was just passive, and again he saw that brief confusion flicker in her eyes.

It was okay to act this way, calm and cool, as if nothing was wrong. It was the way he had always acted around the other kids, and if he changed suddenly, it would only cause unnecessary and distracting suspicions. They all had bigger things to worry about; what were his personal problems compared to the fates of two worlds? Sure, everyone had seen him angered and annoyed on occasion, but not much else. Even if they were his... friends, more or less, he would not allow himself to show anything else at this time.

So, if she saw anything at all, it was only calm indifference, and nothing more.

Yet, after he was sure he saw utter defeat in her eyes, she just smiled. Not necessarily at him, but still, a grin broke out on her face.

"Yeah," she said after a moment, after her eyes met the strong, assuring gaze of Shimamon, at her side opposite of Sora. "I'm fine."

With the assistance of the red-haired girl, Mitori got to her feet. Once more, her emerald gaze traveled over the odd group before her. Her brow knit, and she bit her lower lip as if uncertain of something. "Ano..."

"Hey, there's nothing to be worried about," Taichi said politely, his chocolate eyes as warm as his words.

"You're among friends!" Agumon said proudly.

"Yeah! We won't bite!"

"Much!" Gomamon added to Palmon's comment.

Mitori seemed assured by their words. She calmly folded her hands in front of her and bowed formally.

"Konnichiwa, minna. Kamichi Mitori desu ka."

She had a smile on her face when she stood back up.

"Please treat me well!"

(((())))

"Well, this is interesting," said Koushiro, after analyzing all he heard.

Mitori's story only had minor differences from their own. Waking up with a Digivice? Immediately he had asked if there any indication that something peculiar was going on, such as a dream or something. She had said no such thing had occured after a brief pause. He was sure something had happened, but she looked bothered by it, so he didn't pursue the matter any further. The first thing he wanted to do was gain her trust, so he didn't want to ruin that with pestering questions. Upon arriving at the DigiWorld (nicely prepared, he noted), she had met her Digimon partner, who at the time was at her In-Training level, the same level their Digimon had been at. They had fed and rested, so Miaomon had been able to evolve to Shimamon when they were attacked by Flymon. Then, well, everyone knew what had happened next, and both Yamato and Mitori were reluctant to give details. He would have to ask their Digimon about it later.

"But, may I ask you a question?" a soft, inquisitive voice said, causing the maroon-haired boy to raise his head from inputting all this information in his laptop.

"Sure, go ahead, Tori," Koushiro answered. After the introduction, he had mentioned there was no need to be so formal. There weren't in class, after all, so they began to address each other by their nicknames.

"Well, actually, I have a few questions. Like, who summoned us here? What is it we need to save the world from? And why were all of you separated yesterday?"

"Hmm..." That was a lot to ask, and Koushiro wasn't sure where to start. Mitori, being an unexpected new addition to the group, needed to know all that had happened thus far. But, there was a new problem arising, with her arrival and the recent encounter with that... that stranger.

"That's a good question, Izzy." Yamato's solemn voice broke through the Child of Knowledge's brief muse. "Why were you guys all separated all of a sudden? We found T.K. in a tree, after all."

"Well, something unexpected happened," Koushiro sighed. "I guess first you need to be filled in on what's happened first, but..."

"I understand." Sora suddenly said, standing up from the circle the children and Digimon had formed. "Go ahead and tell him what's up, Izzy. I'll fill in Tori on everything else."

After the Child of Love led the other girl off to the side, accompanied by their Digimon, Koushiro turned to Yamato. "Matt, not long after your little stunt, we were encountered by... a Digimon, I think, who mentioned something about restoring order, and left many questions unanswered. He - I believe it was a he - used some sort of warping spell that divided us into three groups."

"And left T.K. alone, unprotected," Yamato accused dangerously.

Koushiro frowned, undaunted by the older boy's show of anger. "We had no way of controlling that! And anyway, T.K.'s safe now, and that's what matters, right?"

"Hey!" Takeru pouted. "I'm not a little kid! I would have been fine!"

"I don't know, T.K., there wasn't much you could do when you were hanging by your pants," Gabumon stated.

"Aw, you didn't have to mention that, Gabumon!"

Patamon laughed softly, and many eyebrows raised as the others probably pictured just what that must have looked like. Jyo, though, stayed focused on the matter at hand.

"We were all worried, Matt," the eldest Child said somberly, bringing everyone's attention back to the current issue, "so none of us were prepared for what had happened. Right now, we need to think of how we're going to handle the possible threat of someone else other than Myotismon. Maybe we don't have to worry too much, since we've found the eighth Child-"

"No," Yamato interjected. "She's not the eighth Child. But that's the least of our problems."

Taichi gave Yamato a slightly surprised glance that the blonde boy didn't notice, or if he did he just ignored it. Koushiro opened his mouth to ask Yamato of how he was sure Mitori wasn't the eighth Child, but was interrupted by Biyomon's urgent voice.

"Everyone! Come quick!"

"Whatever has got your feathers in a bunch, Biyomon?" Tentomon asked.

"We aren't under attack by yet another mysterious foe, are we?" Jyo, sarcastic as ever.

"No! Just... Come look at this!" With that the little pink bird fluttered off towards Sora, Mitori, and Shimamon, and after exchanging a few questioning glances, everyone else rose to follow.

"Just a sec, Matt," Taichi said, stopping him by placing a hand on Yamato's shoulder. Koushiro looked back at them, uncertain about confronting another possible danger without either of their unspoken leaders. Taichi nodded at the shorter boy. "Go on ahead, Izzy, and you too, Agumon. We'll be there in a minute."

Koushiro was still a little worried, especially from the glare Yamato was giving Taichi, but nevertheless he went on jogging after the others with his laptop clutched against his chest.

The other children and Digimon were with the other two girls and their partners, and all were speechless. Koushiro understood why, when he caught up to them, and a gasp escaped from him.

Before them was what looked like a chasm filled with mist that stretched out into the horizon. Rising out of the mystic haze like a lost city from a dream were the tops of several buildings. They were partially obscured by the low, silvery cloud, but from the looks of it the designs varied from ancient pagodas to medieval and gothic castles and even Roman temples. The sight was truly breathtaking, not just from its mysterious beauty...

...but because it had not been there before.

"Hey, what's up with every..." Yamato's approaching voice trailed off as he too noticed the sight. Koushiro was too entranced to bother seeing what his expression was, but Taichi's he didn't have to see to guess what it looked it.

"Wha... What the hell?!"

Their leader's exclamation was the last thing Koushiro heard clearly before his vision began to grow hazy, like the mist before him. He could just make out the voices of the alarmed Digimon. Maybe they had sensed they weren't alone, but their words were muddy... unintelligible...

And somehow he was calm, like a baby being patted to sleep, so he didn't object when everything faded into that lovely white mist, when he became unconscious....

But for one boy, when the world around him began to turn white, something in his mind screamed in... what? Fear? Protest?

What was it about that white realm that made him dread going back there...?

((((((()))))))

Whew! Wasn't that long? I guess with me delaying so long, I had ample time to add whatever I wanted. I'm liking the direction this fic is headed in. It's getting so much better than the beginning.

Sorry there was no action! But as you can see, the AU that I said would be here in earlier Author Notes has arrived! I don't mean a totally alternate universe, though. Really, I've sort of added a plot that runs alongside the Myotismon and eighth Child one. You'll just have to see how everything turns out.

As for that contest... The Fallen Ones is holding a friendly challenge. It's pretty simple; write a one-shot from the POV of certain Digimon. Check the site for details, and for a good example of what we're looking for, check out Alene's Garden of Stone. We're still waiting for entries!

As long as I know I have fans out there, you can expect the next chapter (or maybe two!) next month!


	9. Chapter 8: On the Outside

Heh heh... Next chapter or two next month MY ASS! I'm sure many of you want to murder me right now, but all that aside... Thank you all so much for the reviews! It was a long time coming, but finally the plot will get moving in this chapter. For all of you that have stuck with me thus far, thank you for your patience!

FireFriendship: I'm glad you've started to take a liking to this fic, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it. I'm sure you won't be disappointed!

sc333: Again, thanks for your comments. Your thoughts on how well Tori fits in is very rewarding to me. I never really thought about it, but I did put hours of consideration and research in adding her and Shimamon to this story. Actually, I do that for any OC I add to a story, and so far only you and Alene have really acknowledged that. I'm happy to see that this has all paid off.

Yo, Alene! Many Pop-Tarts to you for noticing the analogies!

Oh, just a note. Seeing as I change the summary with just about every new chapter, the "official" summary to this, NWAS, and ER are in my profile. Um, just so you know.

Theme: My favorite song by Staind. Oh, the angsty goodness... But it doesn't really fit in until the last scene of this chapter.

Disclaimer: As of this chapter, a lot more things are going to appear that are more-or-less mine, but some things aren't, such as some official Digimon and the idea of some buildings or important places. Oh cripes, you'll see.

Spirit, Sleeping Somewhere Cold

Chapter 8: On the Outside

"_Just a sec, Matt. Go on ahead, Izzy, and you too, Agumon. We'll be there in a minute."_

"_What gives? What do you want?"_

"_To know what's up with you. 'That's the least of our problems'? You're the one with the problem, so I should be the one upset."_

"_What for? There's nothing-"_

"_Bull, Matt! I have to admit, I was pretty damn scared when you just jumped off that cliff, but I knew you were doing it for a reason. She may not be the eighth Child, like you said, but she's still one of us. How can you act like that's not important? Worse yet, after your heroic deed, how can you act like she's not important to you?"_

"_... Yeah, she is a Chosen Child like us, but nothing more. So we have an extra addition? Big deal. We have more pressing matters at hand, like the fate of the worlds, so we shouldn't be worrying about some girl."_

"_Matt! Don't just walk away...!"_

* * *

Plip...plip... 

Dripping water.... a faint sound... A simple, quiet rhythm, like the last reminder of a recent rain shower. She could just picture the glistening tear drop, dangling from the edge of perhaps a leaf, hanging for a tense moment before releasing it's hold on the world it had just fallen to from the heavens. To fall through nothingness for what seemed like an eternity, before either uniting with the earth to be absorbed, or to once again become a drop among millions in a tiny sea.

But... this wasn't a forest drenched in the wastes of rain. No... the rhythmic drops of water left a small echo in their wake. The ground beneath her wasn't rich, moist soil, but cold, hard stone against her cheek. A cave?

Then there was the sudden touch of a hand that seemed timid at first, then concerned. Shaky fingertips brushed her forehead, then lifted her bangs to press a cool palm to her forehead. Soothing...

"Hey, are you awake?" The voice was low with worry, but wasn't quite as soothing as that touch. But the genuine concern was enough to want to make her banish the cloud of confusion from her mind, to meet this kind stranger.

Her eyes opened slowly, first focusing on the hand that lay palm upwards near her face, and recognized it as her own. She turned her face up, and when more of her world began to focus she was first aware of dark, anxious eyes that closed in relief when she met them. A great sigh followed, and the hand was gently removed from her head.

"Good. Can you sit up?"

Silently, she made a move to, welcoming the hand that moved to her back to support her. Finally in a sitting position, she looked towards the face of her savior. He wasn't quite the sight one would expect from their rescuer; this boy was tall, lanky, wore glasses, and had short, neatly trimmed navy hair. She overlooked the nerdy appearance because of those eyes she had first seen; they were full of a pure concern for her well-being that she rarely saw from anyone. It was this trait she found most admirable, and she saw no reason to judge him otherwise.

Though she did not know him, and he surely did not know her, she had found herself relying on him. It was him who had pulled her from the fog of her own mind. He had been there for her.

And though this boy was here for her, she had found herself thinking of the other boy who once would have been willing to do the same. Pain, though dull, pierced through the haze of her mind, at the thought that she would never receive any sort of support from that boy again. Still, she recalled when he had been willing to shed some light on her, and was able to determine who this new boy was. With a weak voice, she tested her assumption.

"Jyo?"

"Yep. The one and only." She wasn't sure what to make of his words, but he smiled kindly.

So, she was right. Glad as she was that he was here, she soon felt guilt wash upon her. He should be more worried about his comrades, and not a stranger like her.

"Thanks, but you should probably be checking on the others." A glance to her right revealed the others - the true Chosen Children and their Guardians - where they lay, scattered and dormant, but seemingly unharmed.

"They're fine," Jyo immediately assured her, "for now. Everyone's just in a sleep-like state. And, honestly, I'm a bit more concerned about you and Matt."

Now she blinked, confused. Jyo couldn't have known about the... problems she was having with that particular boy. "Doushite?"

"Because of something that happened last night." Jyo's voice had lowered as he finished that sentence, sounding more like that calm voice she had awakened to. "You see, I noticed-"

"OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!!"

"Yah!" Alarmed, Jyo instinctively drew Mitori closer to him, in a feeble attempt to protect her from whatever danger had revealed itself. He had drawn away from the sudden voice which was behind him, but when his startled eyes fell upon the owner he relaxed, though blatant annoyance showed on his face.

"Don't do that, Shimamon," the Child of Faith said sternly. "That was not funny."

The scarlet, striped Digimon, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, merely waved the comment away. "Right, you're so easily spooked." Shimamon blinked her large golden eyes in a quick mood change and looked curiously at Jyo. "Eh, just what are you doing to my partner?"

Jyo, realizing he was still holding onto Mitori tightly (she just looked at him with wide, wondering eyes, still a bit disoriented and puzzled by his behavior), swiftly released her and turned around to hide the embarrassment that showed on his cheeks in the same bright color as the Digimon that snickered at him.

"G-g-gomen nasai! I didn't mean... Um, I wasn't trying...!"

"It's okay, Jyo," Mitori reassured. Shimamon wasn't as forgiving.

"Huh, I never thought you were like _that_, Jyo-Jyo boy."

"No!" Jyo nearly shrieked at the Data Digimon. "It's not like that at all!"

"Ah, I see," Shimamon drawled, "you must like 'em a bit younger, like what's-her-name...?"

"Sh-Shimamon!" The crimson spread from his cheeks to his entire face.

Mitori tilted her head slightly as she watched the two. Even though Shimamon was her partner, it had taken a while for the two to really get along with each other; the Digimon had been often annoyed by the girl's behavior, and Mitori hadn't been sure how to act around a talking cat. It such a short amount of time, though, they had stopped thinking of each other as human and Digimon and instead as friends.

So, how could Shimamon and Jyo be getting along so well so suddenly? "Ano, Jyo?"

The navy-haired boy glanced at the dark-haired girl, coughed into his fist to regain his composure, then gave his full attention to her. "Yeah?"

"When did you and Shimamon...?"

"Oh, she was awake when I came to. Actually, it was Sora and Biyomon that woke me up, as well as Gomamon. Soon after they left to survey our surroundings-"

"An' I was just returning from that," Shimamon interjected, sauntering over to Mitori. "Ya sure you're okay? Y'seem dazed."

"Shimamon has a point," Jyo said, again worried. "Your head doesn't hurt or anything, does it? You could have a concussion..."

"I'm fine," Mitori said, placing a hand on her head and shaking it slightly. _/Though I don't know why everything is so foggy... It seems the first things that come to mind are painful or full of shame./_

"You sure?" Jyo questioned, still not convinced. "Tell me how you're feeling. Are you having any problems with your memories?"

"Um, not really..." Mitori glanced at Shimamon, who was sitting close to her and Jyo. The feline did not looked pleased with the reply and had a cross expression, as if demanding that her partner say was wrong before she'd have to beat it out of her. It worked, and Mitori continued.

"Well," she sighed, "everything recent seems a little hazy, but I managed to remember who you are. But, I can't think of how we got here... What is this place, anyway?"

"I have no idea, unfortunately," Jyo sighed. "It looks to be an underground dungeon of some sort. A very leaky one too, at that. But since there's a constructed water passage down here, that must mean we're under a building in a city or some other important place. Gomamon went to see if there was an underwater exit, and Sora and Biyomon must still be checking out the hall that starts beyond those stairs. Shimamon had climbed through a hole in the ceiling to check out everything from a different perspective. So here I am, looking out for you all," Jyo sheepishly pushed up his glasses, "In case any Digimon attack, wouldn't want you all to be caught sleeping, defenseless and all..."

Mitori smiled, amused and comforted by how Jyo wouldn't admit that he was just looking out for the rest of them. She was already starting to see how everyone fit in to this group; Taichi's enthusiasm surely made him the leader, Sora's maturity named her the big sister, and Jyo's dependability, intuition and age caused him to be the adult voice of reason. Koushiro was valuable for his growing knowledge of the DigiWorld, and Takeru's innocence must have kept all of them from falling into a depression from the seriousness of their situation. Their Digimon also shared these qualities with their human partners, from what she able to observe.

The only ones whose purpose was unclear to her were Mimi, Palmon, and Yamato; Gabumon's understanding and compassion made him another one to be listened to, but Mitori had not been with everyone long enough to see how the pink-clad girl and her partner and the blonde boy added to the crew. It pained her to even think of Yamato when she shouldn't, but from how she always knew him to be, she couldn't see how he would fit in. It had confused her greatly to see him treat her, someone he had known longer than anyone else here, with harsh indifference, but act calm and casual with the others. Then again, they had not done anything to cause him to not value their trust.

Mimi, though she was oddly joyful at meeting Mitori, actually somehow annoyed the raven-haired girl. She knew it was unfair to think this of someone she didn't really know, but Mimi gave off an aura Mitori wasn't used to. Honestly, she had never liked girls like Mimi; girls who could carry on as if there was nothing wrong with the world. But there could be more to the girl that she would have to wait and see.

As for herself... Mitori heavily doubted she or Shimamon could be of any use to the Chosen Children. Shimamon had already displayed discomfort among the other Digimon, and she had a feeling the striped Digimon didn't like fact of having to work with others. Mitori herself was surely useless to anyone. There was a heavy chance the two would not be welcomed for very long.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things for long. Here was Jyo, helping her, and she wanted to repay him for his kindness, and not burden him down with her helplessness. "Is there anything I can do," she asked, "now that I'm awake?"

"Uh... If you're feeling up to it..." Jyo exchanged a brief glance with Shimamon, "could you check on the others for me?"

"Um, sure..." Jyo politely helped her to stand, then turned to have a quiet conversation with Shimamon while Mitori made her way towards the others.

She got her first real look at their surroundings. The entire interior of this chamber was made of large, dark grey stone blocks that gave the place a somber feeling. Walls surrounded them on all four sides, though there were a few openings that led to various places. The aqueduct Jyo had mentioned was behind her from where she now stood; the wall to her left had a simple arch carved into it, and the beginning of a stairway could be seen before it disappeared into shadows. Most likely the stairs Jyo said Sora and Biyomon went up.

The wall to her right held nothing of interest, but the wall in front of her had a small hole near the center of it where it met the ceiling, with a few vines creeping down from it. Shimamon must have easily climbed up there to do her own scouting. The small sign of plant life was proof enough that this was some old building that had not been visited by any Digimon recently, allowing nature to begin to envelope it and claim it as its own. Mitori briefly wondered if the sudden, unexplained presence of several beings disturbed the flora in any way, but surely the Digital World would not reject the ones who were chosen to save it.

The Chosen Children who had not awakened yet were laid in front of the northern wall. Just as Jyo had assured her, there were all seemingly asleep. Her eyes immediately went to Yamato, and she saw no reason why Jyo would be more concerned about him. He was eerily still, like the others, but was breathing normally and unharmed - physically, anyway. He was lying on his stomach and his face was hidden in the crook of his right arm.

Fighting back the urge to approach his sleeping form and see if he was truly all right, Mitori instead looked over the rest; Taichi, Takeru, Koushiro, Mimi, and their Digimon partners. After going over to Agumon and moving him slightly so he wouldn't be poked by Gabumon's golden horn when either awakened, she went to Takeru. She did not want to alarm Jyo and Shimamon, but she felt awkward while standing up and had the urge to sit down. She tucked her legs beneath her and drew Takeru's head into her lap. Maybe it was maternal, but she felt a small need to comfort the child in some way, and besides Shimamon, he was the only one there who had taken a liking to her.

Plus, with Takeru nearby, she was more likely to be eased by his contagious warmth. She was usually more inclined to favor the cold, to numb the pain. Darkness, where she was welcomed and could be at ease...

Her darkened emerald eyes trailed to the small channel on the opposite side of the room. It was only a few feet wide, with one end going through a barred gate in the west wall and the other fading into a dim tunnel. Was Gomamon - that seal-like Digimon that was Jyo's partner - lost amidst those murky, grey depths, or enjoying himself as an aquatic Digimon surely would?

Wait... Murky? Grey? That wasn't a correct description for the water; being in an uninhabited place, it was surely clear and clean, and the color was only the reflection of the stones. Why, then, did gloomy waves come into mind? Had she seen them before? Or was it-

The sound of approaching footsteps shattered whatever trance Mitori had fallen into, and she became aware of the echoes of steps resounding down the stairs and Jyo's voice calling to her.

"Yeah?" When her eyes blinked and snapped to him, she caught a brief look of concern from him and Shimamon. Jyo quickly covered this a smile.

"Just checking on you. You got pretty quiet over there."

"Oh, I'm okay." Mitori returned the smile. "Just thinking, that's all."

Before Jyo could ask what she was thinking about, Sora's voice called down the stairs.

"Hey, Jyo! I found- oh!" she exclaimed, noticing Mitori when she reached the foot of the stairs. "You're awake, Tori!"

Mitori nodded and offered a smile. This seemed to please Sora.

"That's great. I was so worried..."

"Sora," Jyo called to her - drawing Sora's attention away from Mitori so the auburn-haired girl missed the slight frown of confusion - "did you find anything, too?"

"Yeah. There's a definite exit that leads to above ground. I couldn't find a passage out by foot, but Biyomon was able to fly up and see the sun from a hole." Sora's eyes trailed from Jyo to the sleeping children in front of her, and a look of concern flashed in her sorrel orbs.

"It's okay, Sora," Biyomon quietly soothed from where she fluttered, beside her partner. "I'll go tell Jyo what I saw. You can stay here."

Sora nodded as she mumbled a barely audible "Okay" to the pink bird before she went to Jyo to share what she was able to find out, leaving the girl to the rest of the children. Mitori watched silently as Sora looked over their forms one-by-one, carefully examining each of them. The taller girl kneeled down among them, and her movements revealed the tenderness of this person; her fingers brushing the wild lock of hair on Taichi's forehead; the brief hesitation before she gently touched Yamato's arm; the loving stroke to Patamon's back-

"Tori?"

Mitori's eyes snapped to attention. "Yes?"

"Have you been doing okay?" Sora asked softly, never taking her eyes from her comrades. "Since you've been in the DigiWorld, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm..." Briefly, Mitori mentally went over all of what had happened to her since coming into this world. She was anything but okay; she had been threatened by monsters; had thought she was going to die more than once; endangered the life of her newest friend, Shimamon; managed to betray her best friend...

And now? She often found her thoughts wandering to darker things... wandering to something in the dark... being beckoned...

Even her physical health was probably fading. She felt light-headed, sluggish, and what was she to make of that lurch in her stomach when Sora had touched Yamato?

"I'm fine," Mitori assured Sora. "Really, I am."

"Mmm..." Sora hummed to herself as she looked down at Mimi, holding the pink-clad girl's hand. "I'll believe you. You don't have anything to worry about." Sora finally looked up, meeting Mitori's deep emerald with her lustrous sorrel. The other girl smiled. "We'll take care of you."

Sora's words were gentle, yet immensely impacting - now Mitori could see how she was like a big sister to the other children. No, she was more like a mother. Still, the raven-haired girl felt a bit overwhelmed by the power held by the tomboy - by that unconquerable feeling that glowed in those ruddy eyes.

* * *

"So, according to you two, it would be easy for you Digimon to get out, but not us humans." Jyo sighed. "Great. I guess we'll have to wait for everyone else to come to, and see what Tai wants to do." 

Both Shimamon and Biyomon nodded in agreement, then their normally bright eyes dimmed slightly when they looked back towards the other children. Jyo caught on to this.

"Hey, they both look fine right now, so don't let your worry show so much."

"Yeah, but..." Biyomon hesitated. "I'd hate to think that there's something happening to those two, and we don't know if we can do anything about it."

Shimamon said nothing, but her golden orbs clearly displayed her frustration and concern. Jyo laid his hand on the feline Digimon's head, wanting to reassure her since he was confident Shimamon felt the worse out of all of them. He smiled when the scarlet Digimon looked back at him. Her attention quickly changed to something behind him when he noticed her eyes lit up and widened and her right ear swiveled around.

Despite that small warning, Jyo was still caught off guard when something leaped out of the small channel behind him with a splash and landed on his back with a wet flop.

"Heya!" Gomamon said cheerfully. He didn't get the same response from his partner.

"Gomamon! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?! And you're getting me wet!"

"Go-men!" Gomamon sing-songed, complying to his partner's wishes and scrambling off his back.

"So," Jyo sighed, lifting the back of his shirt briefly to ease the discomfort of the now damp fabric, "I'm guessing you found an exit, too?"

"Yep! I couldn't go out 'cause there was a gate, but there is definitely an outside. And from the looks of it, it's peaceful and really pretty."

"That's good. We don't want the misfortune of waking up in some Digimon's dungeon or something."

"Jyo, Jyo!" Sora called to him suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Jyo asked worriedly, standing up.

"No, not at all! Look!" With a nod of her head, Sora indicated Taichi, who was beginning to stir in his sleep. "I think he's starting to wake up!"

Jyo let his jet eyes scan over the rest of the children and Digimon. Relief flowed like a gentle stream through him at seeing them show signs of life, too. It looked like all would be well soon.

_/Well, almost.../_ he reminded himself when he noticed Mitori. She was biting her lower lip slightly as she looked towards Yamato. When the blonde's hand moved - clenching a bit - she quickly averted her eyes to the boy in her lap.

Jyo thought dismally to himself, _/Why is it that nothing ever seems to go right for us?/_

* * *

"Takeru?" Mitori whispered softly to the blonde. Everyone was beginning to wake up - everything would be fine - but she had a small feeling of dread, and it was enough to scare her. She felt a little guilty doing this, but she was guilty of many things already. What was one more little crime going to hurt? 

If she could see those eyes - those pure, clear, lapis lazuli orbs - then everything would feel okay. Takeru had to wake up now. She needed to be able to look at him, to know everything would be fine, because if he didn't, and Yamato were to wake first to find his brother unconscious with her... She didn't want to think about it. She needed Takeru, to feel a little of that - hope, maybe? - even if it lasted for just a second -

Those eyes opened, and Takeru yawned. All was well. Mitori breathed again.

"Warm..." Takeru murmured sleepily, "Mama?"

"What?"

"There was something warm... " Takeru continued, "I could feel it inside me. I thought for a moment that maybe my mom was here. I guess... it was you." He smiled.

Mitori blinked. Something about this was strange. "Was that what woke you up?"

Takeru nodded, then looked away as his voice grew quieter. "I think I was just sleeping, 'cause everything was dark and calm. Then, there was this red warmth... that reached out to me... I felt it, then I woke up." He sat up and gave a brief squeeze to Mitori's hands, then said, "I'm gonna go see if Patamon and Matt are awake," and scampered off to do just that.

Mitori placed her fingers in front of her lips, looking down, still wondering over what Takeru had said. She must have looked despaired, for she felt a nudge at her side, and glanced over to see her partner.

Shimamon's large, golden eyes were sincere and concerned. "You worry too much..." she said quietly.

* * *

He would never admit it to the others, but even Taichi had been more than a little startled at the most recent events. He wasn't scared; the only thing that scared him was seeing his friends go off into certain death with him being helpless to stop them - like Yamato's stunt yesterday. He'd never allow himself to be scared for just himself again - not after he almost lost Sora because of that. No, now that he was the Child of Courage in addition to being the leader, he would never be afraid to be brave for the others. He always put them ahead of himself. 

Or at least, he tried to. He knew he was stubborn and sometimes too adventurous for his own good, and more than once he had put everyone else in the face of danger. But he was getting better - he had the support and belief of everyone around him, and now always considered their thoughts and concerns instead of just his. Then of course there was Yamato - for someone he had labeled as jaded and antisocial at first, he turned out being a pretty cool guy. He was the only one among them who would knock some sense into him - usually literally - if the need arised, when he was being headstrong and hasty. No wonder he was the Child of Friendship; the guy didn't even know how great a friend he was.

And it was because of Yamato and Agumon and Sora and Jyo - everyone! - that he began to doubt his leadership skills less and less. His friends believed in him - as did powerful figures in the DigiWorld such as Leomon and Gennai - so he must be doing a good job...

...Right?

If that was the case, then how was it that things could spiral out of his control so suddenly? Just when things were looking bad - but still a definite purpose and goal were in sight - something new always came up, followed by events that raised more questions... Like who had attacked and separated the group? Why had Yamato jumped off a cliff to save someone that - in his words - was "the least of our concerns"? Why were Mitori and Shimamon here if they weren't the eighth Child and Digimon? Why had Jyo been so worried about them earlier that morning? Where had they been transported to now? Would they find the true eighth Child here? Would they find the eighth Child at all?

Then it all led to the questions he found himself asking again and again... Just what was it they were fighting against? Every time they defeated an enemy, an new, more powerful villain would appear - so would it ever end? And when it did - if it ever happened - would he be able to lead them all out of it... alive?

Taichi closed his eyes and sighed heavily, and when he opened them again he retreated out of his thoughts and focused on his current surroundings. After everyone had awakened - shakened, but ready to get moving - he and Koushiro had obtained what little information they had on their whereabouts from Sora, Jyo, their partners, and Shimamon, then set out through the stairway Sora had indicated. Since then, they had been walking through several, gray stone halls that seemed to have no clear destination. He had figured that since there was a way to get outside - who would build such a large place without an exit anyway? - if they walked around long enough, they would eventually find a way out. But they had been walking for a really long time now...

Okay, maybe it wasn't that long a time, but with him going over all his troubled thoughts in his mind, he hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten. So much for putting everyone else before him. The only sounds were the thuds of shoes, paws and claws against the stone floor (except for Tentomon, whose wings were buzzing along quietly). Just great. It was rare for him - the overly energetic leader - to be so quiet for an extended amount of time, so the others must have thought he was worried. And that, in turn, made them worry. That must be what everyone was doing now - well, Yamato was probably brooding over whatever had pissed him off lately... brooding as he almost always did, and Koushiro was most likely trying to process and make sense of the latest happenings in that remarkable head of his. The Digimon must be worried too - and hungry, as usual.

_/Well, time to rally the troops, then./_ Taichi clapped his gloved hands to his face, rubbed vigorously, then removed them and halted abruptly, placing his fists on his hips. "Alright, guys!"

At his suddenly cheerful outburst, the others stopped behind him, and he could feel their eyes on his back. The heavy discomfort that had settled from all the stress that had gathered lifted quickly, and was replaced by a silence that was a little too calm. Never one to be daunted, Taichi whirled around with a bright grin on his face and merriment shining in his chocolate orbs...

"We've been walking around long enough, doncha think? It's time we take some action!"

...Or maybe it was mischief and daring intent in his features; everyone's despondent, worried looks turned to curious looks... somehow still full of worry... for whatever he had planned now... But they didn't really know him for actually planning things out, did they? Ha ha! At the very least, he had their attention now.

_/No worries, guys! Your fearless leader has returned!/_

Naturally, Yamato was the first to speak up and demand his intentions. "What are you up to, Tai?"

His wide smile didn't fade. "Well, I know we figured that if we walked around long enough we'd find a way out, but so far that hasn't worked. So, rather than get even more lost than we already are, we'll just blast our way out!"

Sweatdrops abounded. Everyone was definitely worried now.

Yamato remained peeved, though, and narrowed his eyes into irritated blue slits. "... Man, you're even more of a baka than I thought. You do that, and this whole place will come crashing down on us. We're in a hall, after all."

"Ah, but I'm one step ahead of you!" Taichi jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "See that big room in front of us?" The brunette had noticed before he faced the others that just a short distance ahead of them the passageway opened up into a what looked like a pretty large room. They had come upon a few rooms already that broke the monotony of the halls, but they had served only as a link between them. He had already noticed that this room was different and clearly larger.

"We'll be outta here in no time!" Taichi continued. "I was thinking of you guys, too, you know. See..." He turned half-way and pointed towards the room. "In a room that big, we'll have plenty of time to run for cover if we need to in one of the halls. Meanwhile, Greymon will bust a hole in the roof big enough for all of us to get out! I know he can do it; there are a few beams of light leaking through, so it must not be too strong." He turned back to the others, hands once again on his hips. "So? Any questions?"

He had expected someone to say to he was nuts, but he was only met with astonished stares. Koushiro then asked in disbelief, "Did...you...really plan this all out, Tai?"

"Not really," he answered truthfully, "it just came to me about a minute ago. Be glad, Izzy, I gave your brain a rest for once!" Taichi then threw back his head and cackled gleefully, missing the doubled mass of sweatdrops that erupted again.

"All that thinking must have fried all the sensible circuits in his fragile little mind," Koushiro said.

"Or what was left of them, " Sora added.

Shimamon asked, "How didja all manage to survive this far with him leading you?"

"At this point," Palmon answered, "I can't help but wonder myself."

"Hey, why do I hafta do all the work?" Agumon asked his partner, causing him to cease his disturbing laughter and look down at him.

"It's not work, buddy!" Taichi clapped the orange reptile Digimon on the back. "This is a chance for you to show off those mon-ly muscles..." The goggle-head's eyes trailed over to Mitori. Who, ever since he had met her, seemed to give off a sad aura, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was a nice girl, and he really wanted her to feel comfortable around all of them, like she belonged. Because she did; eighth Child or not, she was still one of the Chosen, and therefore one of them. And since Yamato didn't seem to care anymore, he'd personally make sure Mitori would never feel left out.

It was already starting to work. Every since he had broken the despairing silence, he had felt that melancholy cloud lift from her as well, replaced by - from the looks of it - curiosity, and slight nervousness at his actions. He almost laughed to himself; she was already like the others, being wary of his ideas.

Their gazes met, and Taichi winked at her and finished his sentence. "... and a glimpse of the power we possess!"

"Um, are you sure about this, Tai?" Sora, always keeping him in line, questioned.

Taichi rewarded her with a thumbs-up. "Don't fret, Sora!" He turned to Agumon again and balled his hands into determined fists, an excited fire burning in his eyes. "Agumon! I thought you were the 'mon! Are you not up to this?"

"Are you kiddin'?" Agumon retorted with just as much spunk, "I am the 'mon! Of course I'm up to this!"

"Then let's do it!" The two turned and charged towards the large chamber, and the brunette wasn't surprised that the rest of the group didn't immediately follow. Taichi pulled ahead of Agumon - his long, athletic legs taking much longer strides than his partner's short, stubby pair - and was pleased to find that the chamber was much larger than he had anticipated. It could easily fit all of their Champion level Digimon... but now was not the time to muse over anymore details.

His deep brown eyes quickly found and focused on a particular area on the stone ceiling that had several cracks and small holes in it, letting a few beams of sunlight filter through. He pointed a finger to the spot. "Okay, Agumon, do your thing and aim right there!"

"I'm on it!" Agumon said as he dashed past Taichi. By now, the goggle-head had hyped him up so much that the depressing fatigue that had settled on him dissipated for the moment, replaced by the adrenaline-like rush that flowed through him - the combined energy of him and Taichi. The bars of light had filled up on his partner's Digivice, and it emitted a shrill whistle as light erupted from its place on Taichi's belt, washing over the small dinosaur and beginning his evolution.

By now, the others had caught up to the duo of Courage, and while most were frustrated at seeing Agumon evolve, one was in awe at the transformation. Mitori had seen evolution only once - when Gabumon had evolved into Garurumon - and then it had been a fascinating, but quick, transition. But watching Agumon's evolution was... Her fingers flew to her mouth, unable to hide her fascination. After light from his partner's Digivice flooded him, Agumon seemed to be caught in a small vortex of data. Strange symbols could be seen for a few seconds, then there was a small eruption of light that changed colors - like in her dream. From that star of light, sparks of fiery-hued energy poured onto the small dinosaur, filling him with the last bit of power needed to change him into the large, orange dinosaur with slashes of blue across his back, a brown, tri-horned mask, and piercing ruddy eyes.

Greymon roared his trademark attack - Nova Blast - and let loose a large fireball from his jaws which sped towards the ceiling and destroyed it on contact. Everyone had expected a hail of stone to rain down and bury them, but instead the roof crumbled into dust very much in the same way fire consumes paper. The grey cloud descended upon them and for a few moments clogged the lungs of those beneath it as they tried to conceal their mouths and noses.

Then a timely breeze came, and swept away the dust on invisible hands.

There were a few scattered coughs, then an odd silence. Hesitantly, everyone opened their eyes to the mostly cleared air that now almost shimmered with the lingering particles in the air from the now revealed sun. Taichi blinked, glanced down at the de-evolved Agumon, who returned his gaze, then looked up to the sky simultaneously with his partner.

"Well, that was rather... convenient..."

"Is that all you have to say?!"

Taichi looked over at Yamato, whose angry aura made him imagine flames of fury burning around him. The brunette simply grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, c'mon... At least now we have a way outta here, right?"

"Only after almost burying us alive!"

"Matt, dude, just chill for a sec. How's about at the next Digimon village we find you a nice bottle of shampoo and some hair gel? Then you'll look good as new, if that's what you're so upset about."

"That had better be a lot of shampoo, Tai!" snapped Mimi, who was frantically trying to clear her dress of the dirt. "Oh, gawd! This is gonna take forever to clean!"

"You can say that again," said Gabumon as he mournfully looked over his own fur coat.

"Uh, I take it no one appreciates me and Agumon getting us out?"

"No one appreciates you getting us all dirty," Sora sighed.

"You gonna be okay, Jyo?" Mitori asked, noticing the older boy seemed to have suffered the most from Taichi's latest exploit.

"Yeah, so long as Tai doesn't feel like blowing up anymore half-deteriorated buildings."

"Hey, can we go already?" Taichi almost whined. Before anyone could object, though, a new voice spoke up.

"Gracious, what a mess you've made! I say, you do realize that there is no way you can get out, thanks to He-With-Large-Hair?"

Taichi glanced around aimlessly - as did everyone else, since the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. While he should have been worried that not even the Digimon had sensed the presence of the newcomer, there was no threatening tone in the voice so he felt no need to be alarmed.

So, he seemed all too simple and oblivious when he pointed a finger at himself and asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. I fear you will need to be taught a lesson."

The small rush of wind that followed drew everyone's attention above them, to the grassy edge that now over looked them. The tiny tornado there cleared to reveal what looked to be a shriveled, old lady holding a broom like a staff.

"And you are...?" Taichi prompted.

"That's Babamon, a sorceror type Digimon," said Tentomon, who came buzzing up beside Taichi. Feeling everyone moving closer to him caused Taichi to smile a little. Their anger forgotten, everyone was now ready to back him up should Babamon prove to be a danger.

"That is correct, young one," Babamon said. "Now, tell me who you hooligans are supposed to be."

"We're the ones destined to save the Digital World," Taichi said proudly, "the Chosen Children!"

"You don't say?" Babamon was swept up in another small whirlwind to reappear directly in front of Taichi.

"Whoa!" Taichi, along with those nearest him, stepped back a little, startled. "How'd you do that?!"

"Skills, my dear boy, skills. I just had to see for myself if you are who you claim to be. Let's see..." The Digimon's seemingly closed eyes trailed over the group of children and Digimon. "Interesting... very interesting..."

"Is there something wrong?" Jyo asked, probably feeling like he and the rest of the group were being scrutinized.

"Nothing particularly... Well, I guess I'll have to make do." She beckoned to Taichi. "You, come here."

"Um, okay..." Taichi stepped close to Babamon and bent down, as she beckoned him to do. As soon as he did that, Babamon swung her broom faster than he could see and whacked him soundly on the head with the handle.

"OW!" Taichi clutched his bruising cranium. "Why'd you do that?!"

"A man who does not plan long ahead will find trouble right at his door. Or in your case, young man, on his head."

"Y'don't say..." Taichi grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Now," Babamon said, addressing the rest of the children and Digimon, "I'm sure many of you would like an explanation as to where you are and why you are here. I'll give you one, but in a more appropriate setting." The sorceress Digimon waved her broom, summoning winds that surrounded the whole group and lifted them out of the chamber.

Finally, their destination was clear, and they would receive the answers they desperately needed.

* * *

"Ah, this is just what I needed," Taichi sighed contentedly as he sank further into the steaming water. 

Babamon had deposited the group in the middle of a lush forest that was alien from the usual woods of the Digital World because it resembled the vegetation of Earth. The oddly mystical but realistic quality had reminded him of New Zealand or something. They discovered that they were in a very peaceful place, but perhaps that was because there had been a lack of inhabitants.

After a short walk, they came upon the place where the sorceress Digimon resided; a large home that Koushiro had said was very much like ones found in the Victorian age of England. Naturally, they had wanted their many questions answered, but before they could ask even one they had been whisked away to white, marbled baths that separated the boys from the girls. Babamon had declared that there was no way she'd give them what they wanted if they tracked dirt and dust all over her house.

He smiled as he relaxed, knowing that the others were also enjoying this rare moment of rest. Not wanting to think about how long that would last, he opened one eye languidly to glance at Yamato. The blonde boy has his back to the males in the pool; Gabumon, still far too shy to join the rest of them without his fur coat, was in a room not far off tending to his own needs.

Yamato had been brooding a bit too long for his likes... now to bring him out of that mood...

"Heeyy, Matt..." Taichi said as he swam over to the blonde boy.

"What?" Yamato snapped in his usual careless manner. Nice front he was putting up.

"I was wondering, are you okay after that? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"I'm fine," Yamato almost growled, turning away from Taichi to rest his back against the side of the marble bath. He opened one glittering crystal blue eye to glare at the Child of Courage. "You can go away now."

"But I was soooo worried." Taichi dared to drift closer. "Are you really not hurt? Or are you just hiding it from us?"

Now Yamato looked at the brunette boy with both eyes wide in shock and perhaps a little concern for himself. Taichi looked over his shoulder at the other inhabitants of the bath, who had noticed his actions, and looked equally as shocked as Yamato. Taichi grinned at them - they looked even more worried - then he looked back at Yamato as his grin turned even more mischievous.

Yamato's face paled. He started to edge away.

"Then... I'll just see for myself!" Taichi said, then lunged!

"Tai! Godda-!" Yamato's curse was cut off as Taichi collided with him and sent them both underwater. A few seconds later he came back up, sputtering as Taichi just laughed.

"Oh, great, " Jyo sighed. "T.K., you know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah." Takeru placed his hands over his ears. As glad as he was that his brother was now in a somewhat better mood, he was sure that in moments his language would turn pretty ugly.

* * *

Sora smiled as she listened to the splashing sounds of the boys nearby. Only Taichi could bring Yamato out of whatever dark mood he was in, and with Takeru there the darkness that had claimed the Child of Friendship would be dispelled for at least a while. The sorrel-haired girl wondered why it seemed only the guys could help Yamato emotionally. She wished she could make Yamato happy, too, but he seemed to shun any sort of feminine compassion... 

The smile began to wane when Sora looked over at Mitori. The raven-haired girl also noticed the sounds coming from the adjoining baths, and a ghost of a smile passed over her features until she turned her head away. Sora was about to say something to brighten the newest Chosen Child's mood but was interrupted by Mimi.

"Well! Tai seems to be doing a great job over there. How long do you think it'll take before Matt tries to drown him, Sora?"

"Oh, um, I dunno, about five more seconds?" Sora laughed nervously at the thought, taking comfort in the fact that Jyo knew CPR. Sure enough, there was a blood-curdling, oddly high-pitched scream followed by uncontrollable laughter.

"Looks like Matt found Tai's weak spot," Biyomon said from where she was perched on the rim of the bath, preening her feathers. Palmon nodded in agreement, swinging her root-like feet over the edge in the water. The whole group knew that if Taichi had any major weakness, it was that he was extremely ticklish.

Sora and Mimi giggled, then the Child of Love returned her attention to Mitori. She had not joined the other two girls in their laughter, and was instead looking off towards the doors. It was likely because of Shimamon; the Digimon had adamantly refused to get into the baths, and had to be literally dragged in and scrubbed down by Babamon's attendants, a group of Floramon. It had been a mortifying experience for Shimamon to say the least, who had been reduced to a ball of red fluff, and she had left her partner to go sulk somewhere.

The unnamed Child's isolation had not gone unnoticed by the Child of Purity. Mimi waded off towards Mitori, striking up a conversation with the raven-haired girl. Ever since they were separated from the boys, Mimi had nearly latched herself onto the girl, and was more than willing to "assist" her in washing her hair. Sora smiled again slightly, recalling that Mimi had hoped the new Child would be a girl with long hair. Currently, Mimi was beaming over how nice Mitori's hair looked when it was done up rather than down; Mitori received the compliment with an embarrassed blush.

Wasn't this how it was supposed to be among normal girls their age? Not wanting to lose out on this precious moment, Sora joined the other girls. Like she knew Taichi would, she would make sure Mitori didn't feel like the odd one out. Sora was determined to watch over her and make her feel safe...

She was doing her hardest to fight off the ultimate feeling of foreboding about the newest Child.

* * *

_/This is going on so muchbetter than I expected, but... How long will it last?/_

Mitori wanted to smile - for even though she wasn't completely happy, she was content - but instead turned her face into her soft, white pillow, letting the coolness of the cushion battle the burning in her eyes from the tears that threatened her.

Of course she felt more than a little odd being in this group, but the kindness of everyone was not false. They were really trying to welcome her, and she didn't mind befriending them all - though she couldn't say she was fond of Mimi, who was far too bubbly for her likes. Even though she was not familiar with it, it would be rather cool to make lots of new friends...

But, most of all, she just wanted her best friend back.

The girl sighed deeply and silently as she turned her face so that her cheek lay against the pillow. No matter how hard she tried to think of all the good being presented to her, her thoughts ultimately led back to all that was wrong. Like what had happened in the bath...

"_Has the steam helped the pain?"_

"_Hm? What?"_

"_I noticed a bruise on your neck." Sora indicated the spot she had mentioned using her own body, placing her hand on the right side of her neck where it met her shoulder. "So do you feel better..."_

_Her words had trailed off; perhaps she had noticed how Mitori's face had paled and how she clamped a hand to the small red spot on her neck, only to snatch it away quickly as if she had burned herself._

"_Um, yeah, it's just a small bruise. I got hit by a limb yesterday when I was running from a... a Flymon. I'm fine, now." Mitori turned her face away, aware that her face was turning red, but not from embarrassment so much as shame. "It doesn't hurt anymore."_

Mitori was suddenly aware that her hand was already unconsciously raising to the spot on her neck, and she gently eased it back down to the sheets. It wasn't a bruise on her neck, exactly, but she hadn't known it was still there...

She shuddered, then reminded herself that the mark was fading, just as her problems back on Earth were. What mattered now was what was going on in the Digital World...

Babamon had not exactly been true to her word when she said she'd give them what they wanted after their baths. She had treated the Chosen Children and Digimon to a great feast that everyone had been grateful for, if it wasn't quite what they wanted. Mitori had supposed everyone didn't mind judging from how they wolfed down their food - Shimamon and Taichi had actually fought over a drumstick of some poultry. During the dinner Koushiro had tried to press Babamon for information on their whereabouts, but the sorceress had merely told him and the rest of the group to sleep easy. They were in quite a predicament, but at the moment they were safe and had nothing to worry about.

After the meal, they were led to a single large bedroom that held separate beds for each pair of children and Digimon. They were even given matching white sets of sleepwear to substitute for the white robes they had worn after their baths while their clothes were mended and washed.

Mitori noticed that even when sleeping they were always thinking of and protecting each other. The eight beds were aligned with four on each side of the room from the entrance. Taichi and Jyo took the beds closest to the door, while Yamato and Sora were on the opposite side of the room by the windows. Koushiro was next to Taichi - maybe to discuss tactics while the others rested - and Yamato had Takeru by him. The girls had nestled Mitori between them, and Mimi was adjacent to Jyo.

_/There's such a strong bond between everyone... Will I ever be a part of it?/_

Mitori sighed again, then realized that she was laying on her side, looking towards Sora. The maternal girl was resting peacefully; her pink Digimon was also slumbering, perched on the pillow between the window and her partner.

If even Sora - who was the most protective of the group that Mitori had seen - could relax and sleep easy, then it would be best if she could do the same. It would be a good rest for Mitori's mind and body, and the best she'd have in months.

It wasn't as though she would have to worry about anyone coming into the room and disturbing her... A Digimon attacking would be far more welcoming...

She was already drifting off to sleep, but she felt a brief brush of something soft against her cheek. She remembered she had something else she had wanted to say, but her partner had not been present until now.

"Hey, Shimamon?" she called in a whisper to her partner, who lay curled on the pillow above her head. The feline Digimon answered in what sounded like a disinterested grunt, but Mitori continued anyway. "Shimamon, listen... I know you don't like being in this group. I'm not exactly comfortable here either, but despite that, I won't let myself get in your way. ...I noticed the way you looked when Agumon evolved into Greymon."

Shimamon grunted and swished her tail again.

"Even though I'm not sure how much I can help, I'll try... I won't hold you back, okay? You'll evolve just like Agumon, I'll make sure of it. I don't want the guilt... of being a... burden... to you, and the..."

All the problems could wait until tomorrow. For now, Mitori let herself drift outside, and allowed her mind ease, and her body rest.

* * *

Shimamon had been dozing rather placidly, until a few moments ago. She wasn't exactly seething anymore, but she now just felt bitter. Did Mitori really think she was holding her back from evolving? The girl needed to realize that she wasn't the problem - in anything. Shimamon had to get stronger, and it was her own fault that she wasn't. 

If she were stronger, she wouldn't have needed to be saved by Garurumon when those damn Flymon threw her and Mitori off the cliff. If she were stronger, Mitori probably would not have had to meet up with Yamato again, and she wouldn't be blaming herself for all the pain that followed. If she were stronger, she could have protected that little girl from her own family...

The scarlet Digimon wasn't aware that she had nodded off until she found herself snapping her head up, suddenly wide awake. Immediately she knew why; she must have sensed that one of the children had left the room, but was awakened fully when a second one did also.

Yamato leaving didn't surprise her at all, but Taichi - the leader of this group - did.

Judging from the orange reptile's position, anyone would have guessed that Agumon had kicked his bushy-haired partner out of the bed, but Shimamon could tell that Taichi must have left of his own will. That must have been why Gabumon - whom she knew was awake, but acted as if he weren't - didn't follow Yamato. He knew that if anyone could talk some sense into his depressive partner, Taichi would be the one to do it.

Shimamon lowered her nose to Mitori's head, closing her eyes and listening to the girl breathe softly as she deeply breathed in her dark hair. Then she carefully stood up, looked briefly towards Gabumon's still form, and jumped off the bed. Landing silently on the hardwood floor, she stole towards the door. She glanced back at all the sleeping inhabitants for a moment before leaving, following Taichi's soft, fading footsteps, and another faint sound she couldn't identify, but sounded mournful.

* * *

Yamato stopped the song and lowered his harmonica from his lips. 

"You didn't have to stop," Taichi said from somewhere behind him, emerging from the shadows and into the partial moonlight.

"I know, but... there's no use in ignoring you anymore." Yamato sighed and laid his harmonica aside as Taichi took his seat beside him.

For a long while, both boys looked out towards where their wandering had led them. This area of the Digital World must truly be peaceful, for they had found double doors left open that had led to a small stone patio. The patio ended in steps that curved around it, and beyond them stretched a small garden - whose flowers were closed to the night - that extended around a marble fountain, whose figure of a robed sorceress and waters were still. Beyond the garden was the forest they had walked earlier that day, and with the pale fingers of the half moon's and blue night shadows cloaking all, it did not look menacing. Rather, everything was sleeping, save for the two boys who were the only spectators over this still night.

At length, Yamato took a deep breath and said, "I don't know where to begin..."

"You can start at the part where you tell me what's wrong." When Yamato didn't respond immediately, Taichi continued, "You just get more and more complex, Matt. First you go save the girl, and now you treat her like she's some plague!" Taichi tilted his head towards Yamato, glancing at him. "What happened?"

"... It's personal, Tai."

"I see... Well..." Taichi returned his gaze to what was ahead of them. "Whatever she did, I'm sure she didn't mean to... Aw, don't look so surprised! It's obvious that she must have done something to piss you off this badly. Thing is she seems to be taking this punishment you're dealing her with no remorse, like she deserves it."

"She does," Yamato snapped, frowning and closing his eyes.

Taichi sighed. "... Looks must be really deceiving, then. She doesn't look the type to want to hurt anyone."

"Well, she's nowhere near as pleasant as you think. She..."

Yamato cut his own words off as his eyes snapped open in realization. He had never really thought too much about Mitori... He had tried not to. Even when they had been most associated, they still had an awkward relationship. They had never seen much of each other outside of school, and he had begun to believe that she wasn't that big of an influence in his life. He had so little hope then...

So why, now, did such a 'minor figure' cause him to feel so powerless with just a few words?

Considering the circumstances of their last separation when she moved to America, he had just tried to be as friendly and casual as he could with her once they laid their anxiety to rest. Though the Digital World was the last place he expected to see her again - especially as a fellow Chosen Child - he had thought he could put aside most his worries and be able to.... just get along with her as he had before. He was doing much better with the social skills he so badly needed for this adventure because of her. Yet, still...

He knew - he _knew_ - that was there was still something troubling her. She may not have been aware of it, but he had known of how she couldn't keep her eyes on him long; how she cast her eyes away far too quickly when their gazes briefly met. And, as heartless as it may have been, he didn't want to know what was bothering her. It had something to dowith him, and he didn't think he could take much more with all the mental pressure he was already under. He had wanted her to join him under this mask he had adapted to deal with the happenings of the Digital World and the people around him.

But her silence had wounded him even more - he had dared to believe there was some measure of trust between them - and once she broke that silence, something in him had shattered as well.

To think that the reason he was getting along so much better was because of her... She would have been proud.

Yamato didn't want to deal with it anymore - the problems with his family that just kept adding up, and then that girl. But Taichi wouldn't allow him that; as goofy as he was, there were times when he could seem almost philosophical. That time was now, and he had bravely broken through Yamato's icy wall to burn away the fog he had surrounded himself in and thus free him from himself. With his mind clear, he was able to truly _see_ - and now he knew how the cold, apathetic facade he had shielded himself with had only caused more pain, contrary to how he felt inside.

"'She' what?" Taichi prompted with hesitation, after Yamato had stayed quiet for a few moments.

"She... doesn't mean any harm, but you have be careful with her. There's a lot more to her."

"Such as...?"

"Well, she's... She's like..."

"...I get it," Taichi said quietly. "She's like you, you mean." Taichi turned his head to look at Yamato again, and the blonde boy closed his eyes slowly, not meeting his gaze. "Look, Matt..." Taichi suddenly chuckled softly, prompting Yamato to snap his glittering crystal orbs to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You, man. You really do go for the whole rock-star attitude. That angsty, 'my soul is a cold, black, bottomless hole' thing, you know? Dude, you really need to brighten your outlook on life; the world's not against you, and we're not either for that matter."

Yamato raised a golden eyebrow. "Care to explain your sudden sage-ness?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Taichi threw him a cocky grin, then looked up to the near-starless sky. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately-"

"Quite an accomplishment-"

"Would you let me finish?! Anyway, since Sora told us the traits of our crests, it made me think of why they're specific colors.

"Like Sora herself... I still can't believe she really thought she didn't think she knew how to love... But that's what red's all about, right? Passion and all that stuff. Plus, it's the symbol of heroes. It's bright, bold, and a color that grabs your attention... and holds it there. And you want to stay, because it's warm and comforting."

"Yeah," Yamato agreed gently. _/But then again, if it's darkened even the slightest bit, it becomes tainted... the color of blood./_

"And Mimi's Crest of Purity is green, of all colors! I really thought she'd get pink, but it fits her. It makes you think of the outdoors, and the life that exists in everything that doesn't walk the Earth. Or DigiWorld. You'd think Mimi was shallow, but I think she does want what's best not just for herself, but for anything that lives."

Yamato was surprised how much Taichi's thoughts matched his, for he had thought occasionally of the same reasons why specific colors were assigned to each crest. Still, his thoughts strayed. _/Green's the color of jealousy, too. And I think it represents some kind of sin..._

_...Mitori's eyes are darker, but they're the same color./_

"Um, what else... No one ever thinks about violet much these days, because it's not a color that stands out that much. But wasn't it the color of royalty during the times of knights? It still deserves respect, and best represents those who should receive it. That must be why Knowledge is that color, lucky Izzy." When Taichi sniffled, Yamato looked at him out of the corner of his vision to see the bushy-haired boy wipe a mock tear out of his eye. "I really love that little guy!"

"Get on with it, will you? You're starting to make me sick with your affection for Izzy." Yamato sounded cross, but truly he was curious to hear what else Taichi had thought of, already impressed with his evaluations.

"Fine, fine... Hm, we wouldn't be where we are if it wasn't for Jyo, would we? I mean, we all help each other and all, but the both of us probably would've killed each other by now if it weren't for him. I'm glad he's the go-between."

"The neutral gray between the black of darkness and white of good," Yamato finished for Taichi.

"Now, now," Taichi said warningly. "I know there's at least one person who can brighten your day! Do I even need to explain why yellow's perfect for Hope?"

"No. All in all, it's just a... jolly color."

"'Jolly'?" Now it was Taichi's turn to raise his brow. "That's not a very Yamato word."

"Your weirdness is rubbing off on me."

"Me? Weird?"

"Well, yeah. Admit it, you're pretty much a hyper-active jock most of the time, and now you're talking like... someone's sifu from those old martial arts movies. And Courage is represented by orange - orange, of all colors! Who wears orange anymore?"

"Well, only the bravest would, and I wear it proudly upon my breast!" Taichi puffed out his chest, but it deflated soon when he was overcome with giggles.

"You're so immature..." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuse me, I'm sorry I'm weird and not cool like you. Yeah, you heard me," Taichi said, his voice quickly changing from playful and sarcastic to serious, "you're really cool, Yamato. And I can't think of any other color that best suits you."

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me, dammit! I know, you're about to say that blue's the color of sadness and coldness and all that, and we know that! But it's also naturally soothing, and it puts us at ease at makes us feel safe. So..." Again, Taichi raised his eyes upwards, focusing on the moon. "If Blue is cold and sad, we're willing to help that go away, because... everyone likes Blue."

Yamato was stunned, and actually touched by Taichi's words. "Tai..."

"I... I really believe that even though we've all been marked with our own colors, there's a bit of each color in all of us, and I know there are more we can find.

"You know... I don't think her soul is as dark as it seems. I don't know what shadows may lurk down there, but I think the life in it far outshines them. There may be turmoil, but she covers it so calmly." He looked back at Yamato, a faint smile on his lips. "I may be wrong, but I think she's somewhere between green and blue."

In the night, the fire in one's eyes didn't burn so intensely, and neither did the ice in the other's seem so cutting; they were able to lock onto each other on a mutual, serene level. Even Yamato, after a while, was able to smile a little.

"So, all better now?"

Yamato almost said, "Not quite", but since Taichi had indeed remedied a great deal of the pain, he only lowered his eyes and nodded.

"Good! So..." Taichi spread his arms. "Hug?"

Immediately the Child of Friendship's head snapped up, a slight frown and glare on his features. "Hey..."

"C'mon, Matt..."

_/I really hate it when he uses that voice.../_ Nevertheless, Yamato's features softened, and he dropped his shoulders with a sigh.

"There's a good boy," Taichi said jokingly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

"....Thanks, Tai."

"Whoa... you like my hugs that much?"

"Not that!"

"I know... Anytime, man." Taichi eased away from Yamato a bit, but didn't release him.

"....You can let go now."

"Yeah, but..." Taichi cocked his head, looking sickeningly innocent as he did so. "While we're at it... Wanna little kiss, too?"

Feeling Yamato start and look at him in utter horror for the second time that day was enough for Taichi, and he swiftly sprang up and away from him, laughing.

"Just joking! I'll, um, go hit the sack now." Taichi yawned as he stretched his arms up, then looked over his shoulder at Yamato. "Coming?"

"In a minute... not that I'm eager to sleep in the same room as you."

"Heh, right." Taichi began to walk back to the room, but he paused as soon as he reached the door. "You sure you don't wanna-"

Yamato's eyes had flashed brightly with dangerous intent when he snapped them to Taichi, causing the brunette to break out in a cold sweat and turn back around quickly.

"Nevermind!" he squeaked. "G'night!"

After the Child of Courage had made his departure, Yamato heaved a great sigh of true relief. Though, as soon as Taichi had left, a bit of his despondency returned. But it was considerably less, and he realized that he would need the support of the others to truly dispel it. Everything could work out... in this world, at least.

He gazed up at the moon as Taichi had done, and noticed that the night sky surrounding that pale orb wasn't as black as he thought it to be. Rather, it mirrored the deepest shade of blue and looked velvet soft as it cradled the celestial globe. Yamato was content in the knowledge that the moon would simply retreat with its blanket of refuge where no one could see, while the sun took its place to fill the land with light.

Tomorrow, no matter what Babamon had to reveal to the group, he wouldn't let it pull him down into another black hole of depression. Stressing about it would do him and the others no good.

If he really was their blue shield, then he would be it. As for Mitori...

Another rare smile made its way through to him. He knew what he would have to do with her.

* * *

Um... Heh, sorry, but I have no good excuses for the long, long delayed update. All I can say is that however sporadic they may be, I will not abandon this story. There's still so much that needs to be said. 

Now then... Eh, I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck is going on between Matt and Tai... Well, I have no specific comments on that, other than that while writing the scene I thought of an episode of 'Mad About You' where Bruce Willis guest-starred. Um, yeah.... Jeez, these chapters are getting pretty darn long, huh?

As always, feedback is food for my depleted brain!


End file.
